Wild Flower
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: Rosalie Hale is the most beautiful being that has ever existed, right?Actually,her sister, Lily is.This is her story.
1. Lily's diary

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight or any of the belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank to my wonderful beta Sue Z Que, thank you so much for your help.**

**This is my first story,so please be nice.**

Lily's diary 1932

_I don't know why I'm writing this. My life is not interest or exciting, I don't have a remarkable personality, nor am I incredibly beautiful._

_In fact, if someone was walking down the street, they probably wouldn't even notice me._

_Beauty. It seems that beauty is the only thing people notice these days. Forget about character or kindness; if you're beautiful you can manage to have a great wedding, and that is all that matters. At least that's what my mother always told me and my sister Rosalie. I had the common sense to get out from under her manipulative ways in order to "get a good life," but my sister…_

_Well, not that she did a bad thing. Some ladies like not having to worry about anything other than their appearance._

_Like my baby sister, Rosie._

_Please don't get me wrong, I LOVE my sister! I believe she's the most dashing lady in this world. But sometimes her manners make me realize how shallow our family is-and our parents always stand up for her._

_And I'm all alone_.

"For God's sake, what are you doing here?!"

My attention was drawn to my yelling sister, who was looking at me, with her green eyes full of anger.

"What's the matter Rosie?" I asked.

"I have been calling you for hours! Didn't you heard me? Royce is on his way, and I must get ready. Go upstairs and tell me when he gets here," she demanded.

"But Rosie, didn't we talk about this before? I don't--"

"I know, I know!" she cut me off.

She threw her shoes at the wall, put her hands on the bun in her hair, and wiggled in her dress to look me in the eye. I knew that look well. Rosalie might scream and shout, but when she let her guard down and become my baby sister, I couldn't help but do anything for her.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you know how nervous I am. With the parades ,and now with Royce, you know how easily I lose my temper. Please forgive me," she begged me.

I hugged her to make sure she knew everything was okay. It's true-being the beauty that she is, Rosalie participates in a great deal of parades in Rochester, and even in some of the neighboring towns. Sometimes, it seemed as though everyone wanted to admire her beauty.

It was also true that I didn't like one bit of Rosie's suitor, Mr. Royce King II. Our parents had made the arrangements for their initial meeting, and since the first time he laid his eyes on my sister, he wouldn't leave her alone. Which was only natural, I suppose. Most met treated Rosalie the same way.

But I still didn't like him. With every opportunity my parents gave him, he tried to be alone with my sister. Of course I, being the good sister, wouldn't let that happen. There was just something off about him. I tried to explain my feelings to my sister, but she just laughed and said that I was being jealous of her happiness.

"Alright Rosie, I'll be downstairs to welcome him," I conceded.

"Thank you sister! Oh, one more thing..."

"What is it?"

Before I could make a move, she quickly took my glasses.

"Rosie!" I exclaimed.

"You look so much prettier without those things."

"Yes, thank you, but I can't see without them."

"And who says you need to see anything? Just smile and wave. Just like mother taught us."

"Ah Rosie…" I sighed.

"And, who knows, maybe you can arrange a good Applicant?"

I knew that my sister loved me, but sometimes her futility got to me. I've had Applicants before, considering that a young lady of my age should be married by now. But, each time one of them looked at my sister, they forgot all about me. I was never mad at her for it, though. In fact, I was grateful f that my eyes were opened before I was promised to any of them.

But still, it would be nice to find someone who was interested in me for me, not just for my looks.

"And what would you think if I tripped in front of dear Mr. King II?" I asked playfully.

Realizing her mistake, she quickly returned my glasses.

**So ,what do you think?Please review.**


	2. Secret profession

**So here's the second chapter of my story!I'm glad you guys liked it.**

**A big thanks to my beta Sue Z Que,she's incredible!**

**This chapter goes for my wonderful baby sister ****Real Emma Gray****,HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY!LOVE YA!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.I only know Lily.**

* * *

"Good morning Miss Hale." He tried to seem polite.

"Good morning Mr. King. Please come in." I tried to put my best smile.

It's true that Mr. King is a very good-looking man, but that doesn't say anything about his character.

"My sister should be here in a few moments. Please, do come in," I said politely as I took him to our living room.

"Thank you very much Miss Hale. You know, you are a very polite lady and pretty as well." He cast me a wicked smile that I knew very well. The last thing I needed was to have Mr. King looking at me like that.

"Thank you Mr. King." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with him looking at me like that.

"Mr. King, I-" I was rudely interrupted by his hand in my arm.

"I saw you," he said menacingly.

"I don't understand .what you are talking about?" I didn't understand. He had my sister. Why couldn't he leave alone?

"I saw you in that _place_, with those _people_." His hold was strong, and suddenly, I understand what he meant .

_He knew._

The truth was, ever since The Depression, many families lost everything and had to start over. They had to start new jobs, any type of job, just to make ends meet. Most of them worked in factories or owned small stores. Because of that, many children had to quit their studies to help their families.

That's where I came in.

Unlike the rest of my family, who just don't bother with the"lower class," I do. I've been teaching those kids who couldn't go back to school. I teach them behind the factory while their parents work.

No one had ever seen me, until now.

"Mr. King, please. What have I ever done to you?" I knew it was pathetic to beg, but I couldn't let the kids down because of a low man like him.

"What you ever done to me? _You_ don't let me alone with your sister for _one minute_. And you don't seem to like me very much _Miss Hale_. Now tell me, why should I help you?" His voice was low and threatening, and I was scared.

Was this the kind of man that my sister wanted to marry? What will happen to her if she does?

"There you are silly! Why didn't you tell me that Royce was here?" My sister was a good actress. She only had eyes for him, and she looked lovely, wearing the pearl necklace that he had given her last month.

"Hello, Mr. King. I didn't know that you were here," my mother's voice appeared out of nowhere. Thank God my mother was there. I couldn't bear to be in the same room as that man.

"Please, excuse me. I need to go to the pharmacy." I was already out of breath when I got to the door in my haste to get as far as way from Royce King as quickly as possible, but my mother had to ask me if I needed company.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hale, I'm sure that your daughter knows the way," Royce flashed his venom-filled smile that seemingly only I could notice. He left the house with his arm around my sister's waist.

I shivered.

I've always liked children. I think that's why I became a teacher.

My family didn't know, of course. After all, a teacher is a, "_Inferior profession for inferior people." _Imagine what they would say if they knew that I did it for free.

I was lost in my thoughts as I made my way to the factory where the kids would be waiting for me. It was a rainy, overcast day; I had to run so I wouldn't get wet.

"Good morning Betty," I said to one of the workers.

"Good morning Miss Hale. Ready to face the little angels?" Betty was smiling because she loved them almost as much as me.

It was true that sometimes the kids made a mess of things, including Betty's son Tom. But hey, that was their job, and my job was to clean up their messes.

"Yes ma'am. And Tom is such a sweetheart," I said. I shook her hand and went straight to the back of the factory where all of my twenty angels were waiting for me.

"Good morning kids!" I said when I get close to the circle where the children were playing.

"GOOD MORNING MISS HALE!" They all shouted at me.

It was because of those moments that I don't regret having to lie to my family.

I love what I do. Period.

"So, shall we get started today?" I asked them, and one by one they filed into the small shack that some of the parents had built to be used as a classroom for the children.

While I was waiting for all of the children to make their way into the classroom, I could have sworn I saw two tiny red spots, right behind the trees.

_That's odd_, I thought to myself.

"MISS HALE, MAYBELL THREW JELY IN MY HAIR!" One of my students screamed from inside.

"Well, here I go," I said as I entered the small shack.

* * *

Jane's POV

"That's odd," I said.

Ever since we came to America, I had seen all of the things I was used to seeing in my years as a vampire: violence, discrimination, and prejudice, among other awful things that humans do to each other.

But this _human_, she didn't seem like _that_. There weremany differen human children of different ages with her. It took me two seconds to realize that she was a teacher, and she worked for free. But why? Don't humans only do things when they get some sort of compensation?

"I don't understand," I said while rising from my spot behind the tree. Iwasn't angry, it was just very confusing to me.

"Jane, where did you go just now?" I heard Demetri's voice close in on me.

"I'm only observing," I said as I continued to watch through the window into the room where the human was teaching.

That's when I realized that she reminded me of someone else who was-tall, with dark and curly hair. But itwasn't just her physical appearance, it was the way her face hit up when the children spoke to her, the way she hugged every one of them. It wasthe way that she laughed, it felt so honest,not forced.

"She reminds me of someone," I sighed.

"Who?" Demetri asked me. I knew he was worried about me. it wasn't natural for me to be like this.

"No one. Let's go Demetri. Felix is waiting," I said,pulling my cloak in place.

"But I thought you were hungry?" He asked.,

I looked back at the shack and saw the human was girl was now alone, and that the children having gone outside with to be with their parents.

"Not anymore," I replied.

With that, we both turned around and ran.

* * *

**So,what do you guys think?The more reviews I get,the faster I'll update.**


	3. Memoirs of Jane

**Hey guys!Thank you all so much who reviewed !It means a lot to me!**

**And thanks to my beta Sue Z her,I couldn't do it.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Lily's POV

My sister barely waited for our father to finish his sentence before she went straight to our bedroom.

"So, my daughter, how are you?" He crossed his arms and tried to look casual, but I know that he was pretending.

Since my father had always dreamed of having a son, imagine his disappointment when he found out that he had had two daughters instead. Because of that, our father left the raising of us to our mother. He also always thought that nothing good would ever come from us. However, when he realized that he could take advantage of Rosie's good looks and youth, he changed his mind.

But I'm not like my sister, so that means he's always disappointed with me.

"I'm well father, and how are you?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

Just as I expected, he made a tired expression and went to sit on the sofa.

"Not very well my child. I'm getting old, and I'm not as healthy as I used to be. I know that my time is coming and my greatest desire in this earth is to see my two daughters married. Rosalie already has , who is everything a father could want for his daughter, but you on the other hand…" He stopped the sentence for dramatic effect, as always.

Of course, I think about getting married someday. But unlike my family, I didn't want a husband because of how much money he has, which makes me an oddball in the eyes of society. My parents think I'm being foolish to think like that, but I don't. In fact, their biggest concern is to find a rich man for their daughters. Forget about character or integrity, just look at his bank account. When I didn't gave my father an answer, he carried on.

"That's why I thought it was such a wonderful suggestion when told me that he would bring a friend of his to the party. He's a lawyer and has a great interest in meeting you." He said, as he was smiled from ear to ear.

"What party?" I asked. Another one? Don't these people get tired of frivolity? I guess not.

"Ah well, your mother decided to throw a small party to celebrate the opening of the League of the Wifes of Rochester. Now, I need you to look very pretty, okay? Maybe if you ask for your sister's help…""Of course, father. Now, if you'll excuse me." I left the house as he waved.

I needed to get out of that house. Good God, will things never change?

Felix's POV

Ithad been a week since we arrived in America, and we had already found a dozen of rebel vampires that refused to obey the rules. That was simply unacceptable, which was why Aro had sent us here in the first place. We already eliminated half of them according to Demetri, so we hadn't planned to be here much longer.

I was getting ready to hunt when I heard the tiny steps of Jane in the next room. We were in a hotel; it wasn't too crowed with humans, so we could control ourselves. Demetri and I were in one room while Jane occupied herself in the next room over.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked Demetri, since he was the one who had gone looking for her.

Jane had been agitated since early morning. Which was strange, because she is always so focused in her tasks. She is one of the bests guards the Volturi has. I couldn't understand what the problem might possibly be.

"Demetri," I asked quietly so she couldn't hear us, "Did something happen? Did someone see you?" That could be one explanation for her restlessness.

Demetri looked at me two seconds later and answered.

"No. We very careful, as always. I don't understand it myself," he replied,looking as confused as I was.

Four seconds later, we heard the sound of Jane's footsteps coming our direction.

"We are going out," she said. Her face was blank as always.

"Again?" But Jane, we just got here." Demetri was as confused as I was.

Was she hungry? Demetri said that they had both hunted today,

"And I say that we are going out. There is one more thing, Demtri. I need you to find someone for me," she said with a little smile on her childish face.

Jane might have the appearance of a little girl, but I knew from my own experience that when she wants her way, she gets it.

Jane obviously wanted something, and my strategist side wanted to know what it was.

"Very well," I said, moving to open the door. "Ladies first," I said, letting Jane pass with a small smile of my own.

Jane's POV

Felix ,Demetri, and I went down the street towards the place that Demetri said I would find the human. I didn't give either of them;, I didn't need to. I only had to answer to Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

Well, maybe I had to answer to Felix since he's the Commander of the Guard. But even still, my business didn't concern either of them.

Demetri said the one I was looking for could be found in a tiny shop at the end of the main street that ran through town. As I was about to leave, Demetri and Felix offered to go with me .I refused but they kept insisting until I threatened to hurt them if they followed me. Unlike most vampires think, I'm not always happy about my special ability. Okay, I may like it a little, but I don't like to use it on my family, and that's what the Volturi are for me.

I went straight to the shop and in the same minute that I arrived, I was able to spot her. The human was in the rear part of the store with her back turned, and she was standing with two other humans who wouldn't stop babbling about china.

"_Urgh,__ humans are so superficials!"_ I thought.

Now what? I had already come this far, and in all of my years as a vampire, this was the closest I had come to humans without killing them.

But I knew I could do this, after all I'm Jane from the Volturi! So I stopped breathing, which is not really a problem, and walked towards her. She was in the same spot, but she was alone because her two companions had moved on to the items in the next aisle. As I moved closer, I noticed the dishes she was looking at were tiny, as if they were for a child.

Suddenly, I didn't know what to do. What would I say?

As if she felt my presence, she turned around.

"Well, hello there, little girl." She smiled at me. "Are you lost?" She asked, seeming concerned.

"No, I'm not. I'm looking for a gift for my brother," I said in my best little girl voice; the one I only used with Alec and Aro.

"_Why did I do that?"_I thought. I never do that!

"I'm looking for a gift too. Do you want to look with me?" She asked, still smiling.

I didn't know how to act or what to say. No one outside the Guard has ever treated me like I was a normal girl, Everyone is afraid of me. And here was this human that barely knows me, being nice to me for no reason at all.

"Sure, thank you," I said, giving her a honest smile. She seemed to have that affect on me.

"And what is your name, pretty girl?" She asked me while we were looking the china.

"Jane," I said, giggling. Since when did I giggle?

"Jane, what a lovely name. You know, I have a doll named Jane, and she is as almost as beautiful as you are," she said, also giggling. I hadn't felt this light in years, and in a matter of seconds, this human made me feel this way.

"What is your name, Miss?" I asked, pretending to be interested in some French plates.

"Oh, please don't call me 'Miss'!" She said, faking a shocked expression. "Call me Lily," she said as she extended her hand.

What should I do now? She would notice that something was wrong with me as soon as she felt my hands. But, I could use the excuse that the street was cold outside. Besides, she already saw my red eyes and she didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you," I said. When she shook my hand, her expression changed, and I was certain that she back away from me.

But, she didn't.

"Oh honey," She said as she removed her coat and put over my cloak. "This cloak isn't as warm as it looks. Why didn't you tell me that you were cold?" She started to move her hands up and down my arms in an effort to try and keep me warm.

It was that moment that I remembered someone who did the same thing when I was human; It was the person who protected me from everything I was afraid of. This stranger's actions reminded me of the person who tried to keep me and my brother safe when the townsfolk tried to kill us.

Lily reminded me of my mother.

* * *

**You know what makes me update faster?Reviews!**


	4. Her

**I am so sorry for my delay!But I was having some personal ,it's all good now.**

**NEW MOON TOMORROW!!!!!!!!YAY!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Sue Z Que,for being awesome!Thank you!**

**Hope you guys like and pleeeeeeeeeeeease review.**

* * *

Felix's POV

Demetri and I waited for fifteen minutes on the street for Jane.

"Please, remind me again why are we here on the street while little Jane is inside that store?" Demetri had always been very impatient.

"Let Jane have her fun, Demetri. Admit it, you are just curious about what she is keeping from us." I said while I observed a group of humans passing on the street, trying to look important in their suits. Ridiculous.

All of them are the same to me. Incredibly weak and pathetic. There is nothing about any of them that is appealing to me. Humans are food, plain and simple.

"Okay, and aren't you as curious as I am? Please Felix, I know you're as just as antsy to find out what Jane is doing!" He said while he licked his lips toward a young couple that had just passed us by.

The truth is, I am curious, but only because of Jane's strategy.. I'm not "nosy" like Demetri. I do not care with the guard's personal business. I'm their High Commander, and that is all that I care about.

"Alright. But try not to be noticed by her," I said in my commander voice.

"Quiet as a mouse." He gave me his large smile. I just hoped he could control himself.

We walked into the small store that Jane was in andspotted her. She was near the front of the store and was wearing what looked like a coat over her cloak.

"What is this?" Demetri asked the same question I was thinking.

I was about to demand an explanation from Jane, after dragging her away as calmly as possbile, and punish her. It's not allowed to have such interaction with humans; we only conversed with the ones who worked for us. And she knew that. But I didn't do anything, because, the moment that I stepped inside the store, I noticed the most intoxicating scent and I lost all control.

I don't know what came over me, but there is no way to explain the feeling that came over me. I don't know how Demetri could control himself, was he even here or had he left already? All I could focus on was the wonderful smell that wascoming from this place where Jane was standing. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before!

I felt something pull me in the opposite direction, and it took me a moment to realize that it was Demtri trying to drag me somewhere else. Then I noticed that Jane was walking towards us at human speed, while she distanced us from the woman she has been standing next to.

That's when I realized where that scent was coming from.

It was _her_.

Jane and Demetri held me while they ran away to a place with no sign of humans, where I could finally clear my head about what had just happened. That kind of behavior is so unlike me; I normally have the most amazing control. After all, I have to set the example for the guard!

"What were you thinking Felix? You could've ruined everything!" Demetri shouted, and I could see that he was worried about me.

But,what just happened? I've never lost control like that. As soon as I sensed that smell…

"It's the best thing I've ever sensed!" I said, looking at Jane and Demetri. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick. She won't even feel any pain." My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, excruciating pain. It felt like my brain was splitting in half. There was only one explanation for this: Jane.

"You will not do such a thing! Do you understand me ,Commander?" She asked with menacy in her voice. But I couldn't think straight because the pain was so intense.

"Enough Jane, he understands." Demetri said, trying to protect me. He was always a loyal friend.

"I'm just trying to make him remember." Jane continued her reminder for almost two minutes. I got up, passed by the two of them, and started towards the hotel, when Jane called me.

"Do you understand me, Felix?" She asked me with a blank expression.

I didn't really understand why Jane didn't want me to hurt this human. After all, she was just like any other human: another pathetic, plain and ordinary human. With the exception of her scent. Her blood must be even better. And I've always been an example for the guard, didn't I deserve a reward?

But,what about Jane? For some reason that I didn't understand, she wanted me to stay away, and refrain from killing her. I could always get Demetri to cover for me, and I knew I could be quick, I wouldn't even let her feel any pain. I could at least do that much for her.

I thought about that very quickly, but I eventually said, "I understand." With that, I turned and left.

It was finally nighttime and I hadn't said a word to Demetri since we arrived back at the hotel. Jane was occupying herself in her room while Demetri tried to make me talk.

"You better stop whatever it is that you're trying to do. Felix,I'm serious," Demetri whispered. He knew that Jane might hear us, but I couldn't care less about her.

I couldn't let myself about that, though. My focus was concentrated entirely on that human with the delicious scent. I hadn't seen her face, because she had been standing with her back to us, but that wouldn't be a problem, because I knew I would easily recognize her scent.

I planned to ask Demetri to distract Jane while I went to find the human, than I would lure her to a dark alley and have my reward. Quick and easy.

"Jane is coming," Demetri's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I looked up just as he opened the door to Jane.

As always, Jane entered the room with an air of authority, but this time, something was different.

"Jane, why are you all dress up?" I asked out of curiosity, since Jane rarely dressed up. Normally she looks discreet and sinister, and now she looked like…a little girl.

"No reason. I'm going out and you two will stay here," she ordered. Demetri and I were speechless, while she simply smiled at us.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Demetri asked at the same time.

The small trace of humor that was visible on her face took a step forward and faced us.

"I am your superior Demetri, in case you have forgotten." Demetri lowered his head in surrender, then she came towards me. "And I am very disappointed in you. You're my superior, and you should set an example," she said with an icy tone.

"I am going out, and you," she pointed at Demetri, "will stay here to make sure that out commander won't get out of line." Then she turned and left without waiting for a response.

What was her problem? This is just another human, no different than any other weak creature!

No, wait. That wasn't true. Her delicious smell couldn't possibly compare to any other human I have ever met. Just thinking about it made my mouth water with venom. "Demetri, we are going out," I ordered.

"But Jane said--

I cut him off with a dark look.

"I don't take orders from Jane. you'll do as I say," I commanded, looking him straight in the eyes.

His mouth twisted in a small smile.

"Yes Sir." he obliged.

With that, we left to go find my reward.

* * *

**Review please**


	5. Gift of a friend

**Ok, so who else screamed on New Moon?I just couldn't stop!It was AMAZING!**

**And what about FELIX and Demetri?OMG!**

**Anyways,Happy Hollidays everyone,I hope you all have a great time!**

**Please review,it makes me so happy!**

**This chapter is dedicate to my dear friend Hana,she rocks!**

**Disclaimer:I don't know Twilight or any of its characters,they own to Stephenie Meyer,I only know Lily and any other character that you don't recognize.**

* * *

Lily's POV

"_Another stupid and meaningless party .Whatever have I done to deserve this?"_ I thought while I pretended to study the paintings on the wall of our house while most of the guests were happily gossiping.

I was wearing my light green party dress, and I got ready by myself. which meant my mother instantly disapproved, of course. She had a habit of saying, _"my daughter Lily has the worst flaw of a woman can have, she's commom." _I took this as a compliment, but my mother and Rosie didn't.

My sister was absolutely magnificent in her purple dress. The only thing that looked awful about her was Royce, who was showing her off like she was his personal trophy.

"_Pompous Idiot__," _I whispered. Thankfully, no one heard me.

I was going to stay in my hideout for another forty minutes, after which I'd make some excuse to my parents and go to my bedroom. They wouldn't mind, they never did, and I was thankful for that. My sister is the one who likes the attention, not me. As they they, I'm not "cover material."

"Lily?" I heard a tiny voice, which sounded more like bells than anything else, calling to me, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Jane, you came!" I was happy because she made it. I had invited Jane to the party since she had told me she would be Rochester for a while before travelling back to Italy to be with her Uncles.

"I did. Are you happy to see me?" She asked with that cute girlish smile of hers.

"Of course I am! Would you like something to eat?" I asked as we sat on one of the couches in a more reserved area, where people weren't drunk.

She looked to her sides, like she was looking for something and told me, "No thank you. I already ate. Perhaps later," she said, giving a small smile and looking to where the older couples were dancing.

"Are you alright Lily?" She asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

Was I alright? What could she mean by that? I had afamily, friends, and a job. What else could I have possibly wanted? But the truth was that my family didn't have the same priorities as I did, all of my friends were getting married, and shying away from me because it wasn't proper for a lady at my age to be single. And my job, which I had to keep secret, would be over soon because most of the families' situations were getting better, and their children would soon be back in the regular schools.

Don't get me wrong, I was more them happy for them. It was simply…

Maybe there was something wrong with me. Something seemed to be missing, but I didn't know what.

So, instead of saying anything to Jane, she was just a little girl after all, I put on one of my nicest smiles. "Everything is fine, Jane. Your dress is very beautiful," I said while examining her dress. It was deep red, almost black, a little too much for a child to be wearing. But I supposed that was the style in Italy.

She looked at me with a serious expression as I spoke. Could she see right trough my lie? That was impossible!

"Please, don't lie to me Lily," she said, looking me directly in the eyes.

This time, I smiled a genuine smile.

"Don't worry little Jane. I'm fine," I said lifting my hand to stroke her cheek, realizing how cold she was.

"Oh no sweetie, again? Come, I'm going to take you somewhere warmer. This place is no good for a little girl like you," I said as I escorted her upstairs, away from the noise and the smell of alcohol.

Jane's POV

Lily took me upstairs and we entered a room with two single beds off on one side. The other side of the room was filled with perfumes, clothes, and jewelry. In one small corner, there were a few books, a tiny closet, a sewing machine, and some dolls.

"This is mine and my sister's room. Please, sit," Lily said while I looked at the many pictures of a blond woman posing for the camera. I assumed it was Lily's sister, and it seemed as though she liked to show off!

"Oh, here it is," she said while she carefully took something out her closet and handed it to me. "For you."

I don't know if was my curiosity or my childish side, but I ripped the package open in no time and saw my gift.

"This is the Jane doll. Say hi to your new mommy," she said next to me.

A doll? I've never had a doll before, _ever!_ She was blond, with curly hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress.

And for the first time in my existence, I didn't know what to say.

"No one has ever given me a doll before." If I could cry, I would. So, I did the last thing I had ever expected I would do. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much Lily!" I said, as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"I take it that you liked my gift then," she said, giggling.

"Oh yes, she's beautiful!" I said, completely embracing my childish side.

We were both smiling when she put her hand on my hair and said, "You know what Jane? When I have a daughter, I want her to be just like you." Her tone was so warm and light that I didn't know how any moment be better than this one. So I hugged her again, not too tight so I wouldn't hurt her, and inhaled her scent while she stroked my hair.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

The moment was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

But, I was wrong.

And I have two reasons to be upset: Felix and Demetri. How dare they follow me and risk everything in front of all these humans? Especially after Felix almost attacked Lily! I wouldn't let anything happen to her!

Slowly, I distanced myself from her and stood up.

"Jane, is something wrong?" She was worried about me. I couldn't believe it. But, what was I supposed to say? Two of the best vampire guards are at your house and can easily loose control and kill everyone, including you?

Instead, I said, "my uncles are downstairs by now. So I must go and ask them if I could maybe stay a little longer?" That was by far one of the worst lies I had ever told. I suppressed a laugh at the thought of me, asking a human, or vampire for that matter, for permission to something.

"I'll go with you then," she said, walking towards the door.

But I couldn't let her go. It was to much of a risk, and was doing this because of me! I couldn't believe it. But Lily wasn't just any human. She was special to me, and I wouldn't let her get hurt because Demetri and Felix refused to listen to me.

"Jane, are you coming?" She asked, extending her hand for me to take. Again, I was shocked at her trust in me. The only person who trusted me enough to touch me is Alec. I couldn't contain myself; I was overcome with so much happiness that I had met a person like her.

"Yes, let's go," I said as I smiled and took her hand.

I was happy, and Felix and Demetri were going to regret ruining this moment.

* * *

**Review plase,it makes me happy :)**


	6. The most beautiful flower

**Hi everyone!Ok,this chapter is short,but special because it's about Felix first impression on Lily!**

**I'm really happy about everyone that reviewed and added my story on their list,but what REALLy makes me happy is reviews!So just send me a word ona line,I don't care,as long as you do it.**

**Once again,a huge thanks to my beta Sue Z Que who helped me so much!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my newest friend girlie!**

**Once again,Happy Hollidays!**

* * *

Felix's POV

_A_ _house full of humans? But, what is Jane thinking, a feast_? I thought to myself while looked everywhere for a sign of the little devil. "Demetri, are you sure she is even here?" I asked and instantly regretted it, since he looked at me with an _are you kidding me?_ expression.

"What, so you think I make mistakes now?" He was very annoyed by that.

"My apologies old friend, it was wrong of me to have doubted of your abilities." It was not wise to upset the best tracker in the world; besides he was my friend.

"Very well. Listen."

Demetri and I caught the tiny bell-like voice that belonged to Jane in the middle of the crowd.

"_Thank you,"_ We heard her say.

"Jane, come down here right now," I said in my best commander voice, and Demetri stiffened beside me.

I could hear another pair of footsteps along with Jane's. Perhaps she had found a snack? There was something very wrong with this girl;since when do we drag meals outside their homes? Jane had been acting very strange lately, and I fully intended to find out why. If her attitude influenced her job performance, Aro wouldn't be pleased. Jane was his favorite; everyone knew that.

"What is that I see, my friend?" Demetri pointed with his head in another direction.

Two young women walked our way. I knew that look. It was the same pathetic expression humans used in order to get attention from the opposite gender. Ridiculous!

"Demetri…" I started, but knowing him, he always finished what he starts.

"Relax Felix, we have plenty of time until little Jane gets here. After all she's playing human for some reason, isn't she? Well we have to play our roles too," he said, smirking. I could only roll my eyes.

The truth was that Demetri was tired of the seduction tatic. He couldn't stand more than fifteen minutes before he gets bored. Me,I don't even bother to waste my time with such lower creatures. It's an absurd to see how they paint themselves with so much makeup just to try to impress!

"Good evening gentlemen." The women that Demetri had been talking about were in front of us now. Even though they didn't deserve any kind of consideration from me, I was still a gentleman "Good evening ladies," I said with a small nod, which only made them giggle like two hyenas. Like I said, pathetic.

"If I may be so bold, can I ask for your names?"

That was just like Demetri; always the beau. I had to control the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm Helen Smith and this is my friend Vera Johnson."The redhead told us as she pointed to the girl next to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Demetri, and this is my friend Felix," he introduced us while they kept giggling. It was irritating, and I had to control myself, otherwise I'd break through the walls and just to get away from them. How did I get stuck in this situation?

Demetri, noticing my discomfort, asked them if they would like to go get some fresh air on the balcony with him. They laughed and asked me if I would like to join them.

"No, thank you. I must decline;I'm waiting for my niece. I'm sure my friend will be much better company," I replied. I hoped that would make them go with Demetri, but the brunette, Vera, took my hand and whispered to me.

"I'm waiting on someone too, but my fiancé isn't here yet." And with that she winked and left with her friend in tow while Demetri laughed at the look on my face. Such love she had for her groom!

That was another reason why I didn't understand humans. They court each other over the most stupid things such as money, properties, assets or pressure from their families. I never really understood how that worked.

But with vampires, it was completely different. One didn't force a vampire to mate with another. You can't force that; it's impossible. Once, I asked Chelsea about it out of curiosity, and she explained that when a vampire finds their mate, they become one for the eternity. She didn't go into much detail, because it was obvious that I never had much interest in the subject. Perhaps that was yet another reason we are superior than humans; we know what _really _matters.

But such is not the case here. I'm stuck in America with the purpose of doing my job, and I'm great at it. That is what I'm good for:-to serve the Volturi and protect our way of life.

And now, little Jane has stopped obeying the rules.

_There she is_, I thought when I saw her small silhouette coming downstairs holding something…a doll?

"But what…" I was about to ask when I noticed the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in all of my existence walking beside her.

She was _perfect_.

She had curly dark brown hair stuck in a bun, and it matched the brown eyes she hid behing a pair of glasses. She was tall with some curves, just like the goddesses of the Greek mythology. No wait, she was even more beautiful than Venus. She wore a simple green dress that didn't match her beauty.

_She looks like a mirage._

_How can such a beautiful creature __not be a vampire? This is not possible! _I thought while the beauty and Jane walked in my direction. She didn't noticed me, but Jane did.

By the time they stopped on the stairs, I noticed that marvelous scent again.

It was her scent that was doing this to me!

It made perfect sense. A woman this beautiful should have such a wonderful scent.

That was when I felt a part of me rising. And I swear, it had never happened before in the presence of any female, vampire or not. How embarrassing! I had to disguise the situation, otherwise I'd never forgive myself

"Uncle Felix."

_Uncle? _That was a first. Luckily, I didn't shock that easily.

"This is Lily Hale, one of the hosts of this party,"Jane finally said.

"Host? Jane sweetie, please…"When she turned around, our eyes found each other.

And, I lost my breath. Literally.

* * *

**Please,please,please review.**


	7. True Beauty

**Happy Hollidays everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter(longer than my last one),I hope you liked it.I had a great time writing it.I think that's the main reason of why I'm dreaming about Daniel Cudmore so much,hehe.**

**Once again,thank you all so much that reviewed,it means a LOT to me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lil Nizzer.I'm glad you're liking my story!**

**Anyways,merry christmas!That santa gives you all tons of joy and happiness!**

* * *

Lilys's POV

Some people stopped me by the stairs to ask if I had seen my sister, as usuall. Jane seemed upset by that, and each time someone would stop me, she threw the person an icy look. I had to say, for a little girl, Jane was very intimidating.

Who knew?

"Uncle Felix, this is Lily Hale, one of the hosts of this party," Jane said in her tiny voice. But me, a host? Nonsense.

"Host? Jane sweetie, please…" I trailed off. But all of my thoughts were lost as I looked at the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

I lost my breath. Literally.

He was so beautiful! I had never see a man like him before. In that moment I felt shallow like my sister, but there was something about him that was is so unique. He was tall, with dark, thick hair, pale skin and red eyes like my friend Jane. He was also wearing a cape and a necklace just like hers.

He must have been her uncle.

"Good evening sir, welcome to the Hale residence. I'm Lily Hale; it's nice to meet you," I greeted him. I tried to be a good receptionist. At least my voice didn't betray my nervousness. Thank goodness Jane was holding my hand, or I certainly would have fainted.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine Miss Hale." he said, kissing my hand. Then he smiled. Oh dear! He had the most perfect smile! I was pretty sure I was as red as my mother's dress. And his voice, It was like a melody. I had never heard anything like it.

I was about to comment on his equally cold hands when I heard someone calling for me.

"Miss Hale, there you are." There, reality come to knock on my door.

I knew that voice. It belonged to Mr. King's friend, a man by the name of Nickolas McColough. He was a bit taller than me, with blue eyes. He was even good looking, dare I say it, but he was also self-centered and concerned about money, just like his friend, Royce. I couldn't bear to be in the same room with him for more than fifteen minutes, and now he had found me.

How was I going to get out of this one? My mother told me earlier that I had to be realistic about my life. I would either end up married to a man like Mr. McColough and be like my mother and my friends, or be single for the rest of my life, since I wasn't considered appealing. I might not be a Greta Garbo, but were looks and money the only things that mattered? No wonder why I'm still single, everyone here thinks the same!

My expression of disappointment was soon replaced with fake happiness, as usual, and no one seemed to notice.

"Are you looking for something sir?" My shock was evident, and I noticed Jane's uncle standing by my side. He was as tall as Mr. McColough, who seemed frightened of the man. It was funny, I had to admit.

"Excuse me sir, but I want to talk to Miss Hale in private. We have matters to discuss," he finished with a sneer towards Jane's uncle.

Who does he thinks he is?

I had to look down, otherwise I'd get sick. Is this the kind of person that parents want their daughters to marry?

I could feel little Jane's hands on mine for comfort, and I also noticed that her uncle was clenching his fists.

"Now, you listen to me _mister_. You will stop bothering Miss Hale, and you will leave. _Now_. Am I clear?"

I didn't see his expression, but the tone of his voice was very commanding.

But, why did he do that? Most of men just closed their eyes and laughed about the way that women were treated these days by men like _him._

"Are you alright Lily?" I heard my friend ask, and I saw her uncle stand up in front of us.

"I'm fine, Jane." I said, caressing her face and kissing her hair to which she responded by hugging my waist. That seemed to shock her uncle, though I didn't know why.

Jane was such a tender and lovely girl.

"Thank you Mr. Felix. That man was very…_inconvenient_," I said, now with complete control over my voice.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Hale. And please, believe me when I say there are still men out there that know how to treat a lady properly."

His eyes were so intense as they stared at me that I almost fainted.

"I believe so Mr. Felix," I said, looking mesmerized.

"Please Miss Hale, it's just Felix," he replied. His voice was like velvet And hypnotizing.

"You may call me Lily." Oh my, since when was I so straight forward? What would he think of me?

My reasoning was cut short by a sound coming from Jane? Was she _growling _at her uncle? What did these Italians teach their kids?"

"Good evening, Miss." Another man approached us. He had the same red eyes and cape as Jane and Felix. He also seemed to have a certain air of amusement about him. "I'm Demetri, little Jane's other uncle. We have come here to take her back to the hotel," he said clapping his hands on Felix's back, who was looking at him with strange expression.

Now he and Jane were both growling at , who seemed surprised by that. What was going on?

"Actually Mr. Demetri, I came here to ask the both of you if Jane could stay a little while longer? I promise I'll take good care of her," I said, looking at both of them with very different expressions. seemed amused by statement for some reason. I wondered why. Did he not think that I was capable of taking care of a child? And Felix seemed, well, he seemed gorgeous, but wasn't my point. He seemed as though he was concentrating on something, and I started to gush after looking at him for so long.

"My apologies Miss, but…" started to say but he was cut off by Felix.

"I believe it would be good for our niece to have some type of friendly activity to do while we are in America. After all, it's not every night we have the opportunity to absent from our job and spend some time simply enjoying good company," Felix spoke with a smile. I could feel my heart trying to jump out of my throat.

"If that is the case, I believe that our Jane can stay a little longer," said as he looked between Jane and Felix.

"Actually gentleman, wouldn't you like to stay as well? As my guests?" I proposed. I hoped they didn't noticed the quiver in my voice, but when Felix smiled and nodded his head, I completely forgot why I was nervous in the first place.

"It would be our pleasure, Lily," he said, smiling.

At his words, I almost fainted.

* * *

Felix's POV

I couldn't focus! The smell was so intoxicating, and her appearance was the only things I could concentrate on at the moment. I could only concentrate on Lily.

Lily. Such a beautiful name for such an amazing creature. I didn't understand why the men weren't knocking each other down to get to her.

But when Demetri spoke to Lily, I felt something hot in my stomach, . And even worse than that was when that pathetic excuse for a man wanted to steal her away. How dare he?

What was wrong with me?

I didn't have time to think about it because I had three pair of eyes looking at me: one with anger, one with amusement, and another with worry.

"You can sit on the porch. I'll get you something to drink. You must be thirsty. Please,excuse me," she said, going back into the house. I had to put my hand on my mouth to stop the venom that wanted to come out.

Jane was shooting daggers at me with her eyes while Demetri took me by the arm out to the porch.

"What is wrong with you? You'll ruin everything. Go away, now!" Jane hissed. She was very upset, but I could care less.

Wait, was she holding a doll in her hands?

"Ruin what exactly, Jane? You playing dollhouse, pretending to be human?" Demetri teased her trying to take the toy from her hands, but she was faster.

"Demetri, you will leave now. Or else you .sorry." Even under her threat, I didn't care. I had no intentions on leaving.

* * *

Lily's POV

I was walking a tray full of drinks to my guests when I saw one of my friends, Janet Clark, coming towards me.

"Lily, I haven't seen you in so long," she said. It was true. Since Janet had found a boyfriend, and I started to work as a teacher, we had barely seen each other.

"It's true Janet. How are you?" I inquired of my friend. Janet was a "mini Rosalie." Blond hair, green eyes, and beautiful. However, she was a little shallow.

"I'm great," she said, showing off her engagement ring. Already? Janet was barely sixteen and had just met the fellow.

"You know how it is Lily. I'm sixteen now, and I can just sit around waiting for prince charming forever. Otherwise, I'll be twenty-two and watch my baby sister get married before me." She then faked a shocked expression and put her hand over her mouth, pretending embarrassment.

But, everything she said was true. It's what everybody thought of me. Well, not everybody,just the snobbish part of society, Including my family. It wasn't the first time I had heard that either.

So I did what I always did to these people. I wished them my best and walked away with a fake smile plastered on my face. When I reached to our table, Felix and Jane were looking very serious while Demetri seemed sympathetic. "I'm sorry I took too long. Here are your drinks," I said, setting the tray on the table and sitting down beside Jane.

* * *

Felix's POV

Anger was an understatement to what I was feeling. To hear such vicious words came of that horrible human was making me even more angry. Lily should not be listening to that. She was so much more beautiful than all of those women put together! They were simply jealous!

Jane and Demetri were also listening.

"Well, this human is being strong, I must say. Women are always such vicious creatures-in any period of time, I might add." Demetri commented, and he was right. But I was having a hard time fighting the urge to break the humans little neck. I had to thank Jane for helping me control myself.

"She is coming back," she said. I could smell that wonderful aroma that was pure Lily.

"I'm sorry I took too long. Here are your drinks," She said. I looked down at the drinks and suppressed a groan. Human drinks smelled so disgusting.

"Is everything alright? They don't have any alcohol in it," She insisted. I was mesmerized by her voice. So much so that I forgot she was asking me a question.

"Not at all, Miss Hale. I was just curious about the doll that Jane is holding. She is very beautiful." Demetri said, trying to distract her while I emptied my drink on the bush behind me. Oddly enough, Jane almost ripped his hands off when he tried to touch the toy.

And because of that, they got into an argument on who the child was in the room. I was almost laughed, it was so funny.

But then, I looked at Lily and my grin turned into a genuine smile. Her amused expression was wonderful, and it seemed that, for some strange reason, she truly cared for Jane.

"I'm sorry about my family. I can't take them anywhere." I said in a low tone, pretending that the other two vampires weren't listening to me. She simply smiled.

"That is what families are for. I just hope you all have a good time during your stay." She replied. Was she actually concerned about us? It was the most curious thing; I had never experienced such a feeling. And it felt _good_.

Demetri and Jane eventually retracted their claws and went back to being civilized when he finally stopped to pick up the toy.

"Don't worry about us Miss Hale. You should be worried about getting caught teaching--" Demetri suddenly stopped when Jane hit his leg, which caused the marble table to crack.

I wasn't worried about him. When he started to talk, Lily paled and her heart beat increased. That was an emotion I knew very well among humans: fear.

_What did Demetri do?_ I wondered.

"Please, excuse me for a moment." She practically ran off towards the stairs before I could say anything.

I growled at Demetri and grabbed his neck. Good thing most of the humans there were either drunk or dancing inside.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I growled menacingly at him. I could tell he was scared.

"I was just making a small suggestion. Could you please let me go? This is very uncomfortable." My fingers where leaving marks on his neck, and I could hear the crack of his bones, but I could not care less.

"Felix, we better take this matter outside," Jane said, casting a worried glance at me. What, did she think that I would slip right here and now?

I couldn't trust my own voice to say anything, so I just nodded and let him go. Then I turned to leave. But not without looking one last time inside the place where I had met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

* * *

**What do you guys think?Please review :)**


	8. His eye is on the Sparrow

**Happy New Year everyone!****Ok,so this is the longest chapter so far. Hope you all like it.****Thank you so much for your reviews, it's good to know that you like my story.**

**The song "_His eye is on the sparrow_" was composed by Charles H. Gabriel and written by Civilla D. Martin in 1905;****Ethel Waters was an American blues and jazz vocalist and actress.**

**There are 2 banners of this story on my profile.I hope you like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta ****SusanAshlea** **and Rachael, thanks girls!**

**Also, I'm thinking on writing another story, it'll be about the x-men a do you think?**

* * *

Lily's POV

It had been 3 days since had seen Jane or her uncles. The weekend was over and I was back to my regular routine. To say that I was scared was nothing compared to what I was feeling; what if one of them were to tell the police about my irregular school?

But, how could Mr. Demetri know about me? It was not possible, we had never seen each other before and I had always been so careful.

What if he decided to tell someone? Oh my, what if he was a police officer? I knew that what I was doing was not a felony, but some people might look differently if they found out that a young woman was teaching kids that should be working to help their parents.

"Miss Hale, are you alright?" The little arms belonged to one of my students, Jeremy Smith. His father was responsible for building this shack in the first place.

"Yes Jeremy, I'm fine sweetheart. Thank you for your concern," I said, taking his arm, which he politely offered. _What a little gentleman._

"Now, what shall we do today?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Every Monday we gathered around the piano and they picked a song for us to sing.

It was good to keep the problems from outside away from us. I desperately need it today; besides the fact that I had to worry about Jane's uncles, four of my students went back to study in their regular schools. Of course, that this was a great thing! But that didn't mean that I didn't feel a little pain in my heart for being apart from them.

"How about _His Eye Is On The Sparrow_? My father took me to an Ethel Waters concert last week and I loved her singing," said the little redhead Gina Mays, one of my oldest students. Little did she know, her parents had spoken to me this morning, and as of tomorrow, she wouldn't need me anymore.

So I decided to grant her wish.

"Does everybody agree that we should sing this song?" A chorus of yes was heard and I sat by the piano surrounded by the children. I was never good at the piano, but ever since I had started to teach, I had spent so much more time with them that I decided to dedicate more time to learning how to play.

_Why should I feel discouraged _

_Why should the shadows come _

_Why should my heart feel lonely _

_And long for heaven and home _

_When Jesus is my portion _

_A constant friend is He _

_His eye is on the sparrow _

_And I know He watches over me _

_His eye is on the sparrow _

_And I know He watches me _

_I sing because I'm happy _

_I sing because I'm free _

_His eye is on the sparrow _

_And I know He watches me (He watches me) _

_His eye is on the sparrow _

_And I know He watches _

_I know He watches _

_I know He watches me _

_I sing because I'm happy _

_I sing because I'm free _

_His eye is on the sparrow _

_And I know He watches me (He watches me) _

_His eye is on the sparrow _

_And I know He watches me (He watches me) _

_He watches me _

_I know _

_He watches _

_Me"_

"Alright children, now let's go back to our seats "I said, smiling to them.

* * *

Felix's POV

I had never been the stalker type, nor did I keep thinking something over for too long. Well, unless when it was about a mission, but that was my job. That was _normal _for me.

But it had been exactly seventy-two hours, forty-seven minutes and nine seconds since I found my focus centered on one thing: Lily Hale.

After we had left her house and gotten as far away from her residence as possible, Demetri explained to me that Jane and he had seen her for the first time teaching the workers children in a shack near a factory. That fact only confused me more.

It was not logical. Lily came from a family with money,so she didn't need to socialize with factory workers or their children .Perhaps, she was helping those people who had no manner to pay for regular school?

My mind was filled with questions, and I tried (for my mental sanity and her own safety) to stay away from her, but I just…couldn't .

Jane hadn't dropped her toy for one minute since we got back to the hotel. I found out later that Lily gave it to her. She hadn't left her room since that day and I often heard her playing with the gift, which is very weird for me. I had never seen Jane act this way before. Sure, she had a little girl's body, but she was not a little girl. Right?

Demetri left one day later to track two vampires which were near the state line. I agreed to stay put in case they changed their course.

He also suggested that perhaps it was not wise for me to leave in my current condition.

What did he mean?

There were so many questions in my mind; I had to clear my head. So I began to run and, without noticing, I found myself in the place that Demetri told me Lily taught.

I hid behind the trees to get a good view of the human kids playing near a shack. They were poorly dressed and some of them seemed very tired, but their faces lit up when they saw _her. _I felt a smile on the corner of my lips when I saw and smelled that wonderful aroma that only I could smell.

But, something was wrong. Initally, she looked worried, but shortly after, she put a smile on her beautiful face and entered holding a boys hand.

_Can no one see that she is sad? _The same thing happened at the party when that _excuse of a man_ tried to speak to her. Lily put on a smile and tried to act as if nothing were wrong.

But I could clearly see that she was upset. It was like I could read her mind, but that was impossible, only Aro could do that. That was why I stood up for her, to defend her.

I thought it was a habit that women made drama over something to get what they wanted? I'm not talking about human women only, but vampires as well. I mean, Heidi did that practically every time. I always thought it was a natural reaction for women.

But, Lily? No. It was almost like she didn't want to be noticed for her sadness. Which in my opinion, was an impossible task. How could anyone not notice such an exquisite woman?

"Does everybody agree that we should sing this song?"I heard her say. I could see that she liked being there, even if she didn't receive any compensation. It was very curious for me because, I had always seen humans as ruthless, selfish, and self-centered creatures. But she wasn't like that.

And then, I heard her sing with the children. Her tone was serene and among the other voices I separated in my head, I could hear her voice very clearly.

For a moment, I imagined her singing to me, with her hands on my hair and my head on her lap.

What was this? I NEVER had such thoughts, not even when I was human!

It was like, there was this side of me that had been asleep all this time, and since I met her, I was awake. I was having these feelings that I could not describe and questions flooded my mind.

I needed to do something, to find out what this was. My head is buzzed and my thoughts didn't make much sense. Although, as I stood here looking at her, I felt…at _peace_, and I had never felt remotely this way before.

It was a very good feeling.

* * *

Lily's POV

I waited until the last of my students were gone before I started to clean the classroom. The sky was grey and very soon a storm was coming. They really did make a mess today, but that was ok, it was their job.

As I started to collect the chairs, I heard soft knock on the looking I said to come in, assuming it was probably one of the parents that had forgotten something.

"Lily?" Instantly my heartbeats increased. I knew that silky, smooth voice that made my knees turn to jelly. I rose from my chair, letting a notebook that I was holding drop to the floor. I panicked. _He shouldn't be here!_

"P…please…no…no one…It's no one else's fault. The idea was mine." I started to stutter. This happened every time I became nervous. Just great. I couldn't even keep up with my own voice. He was here to arrest me! At least the children were not around. But, what if he had seen any parents?

_Oh no, they can't go to jail, they didn't do anything!_

And my shaking hands were not helping the situation one bit.

"Lily, can you please calm down? I'm not here to do you any harm." Was he really worried about me? But, why? How did he get here?

My trembling decreased and I was less nervous to see that he seemed genuinely worried.

"So, you're not a police officer?" I asked, afraid of his answer. After all, that was the only plausible explanation. It was not like he could have found me here, nonsense.

He seemed to be holding back a laugh, for some odd reason. "Well, not exactly," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside me.

"I'm a kind of security, but, I'm not here to harm you, I assure you Lily. I would never do that to you." I was so relieved that I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and without realizing, I squeezed his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." I stood up to try to hide my blush.

"Lily, please stop for a minute." He took his gloved hands in mine and I could see his face.

"I'm not here to give you any complications, please believe me, so calm down, please?" He was almost chuckling at my nervousness, and I would have been doing the same, if I had not been so nervous.

"It's just that… I thought your brother was…" But I was cut off with his hands on mine.

"My brother didn't mean to scare you that night, I assure you of that. He was just curious, that's all," he said with his smooth, gloved hands still in mine, and I wasn't complaining at all.

"Well, if that's the case, but how did you find out about this place?" After all, I was always so careful, and I knew that no one in my family knew that I was here.

"Well, Jane got…lost when we first came here and Demetri found her. She came near this area and they found this shack." I didn't know if it was his voice or the fact that it was getting cold, but I was getting a chill very suddenly.

"Are you cold?" Before I could say no, he took off his black coat and put it on my shoulders. It looked more like a dress on me, even being tall, Felix was taller. Good thing I was able to hide my crescent blush in it's collar.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do this. You'll get cold in this weather," I said and then looked at his shirt, which I could visibly see all of his muscles underneath that thin layer of cloth…

_STOP IT LILY! THIS IS NO WAY FOR A LADY TO BEHAVE!_

"Nonsense. It's my job to take care of a lady in need," he said very seriously. No one had ever spoken to me like that. Not even my father. "Especially if the lady is you Miss Hale." My throat suddenly got dry and my knees were threatening to melt. What was I supposed to do?

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm sure you say this to every woman." I got up and started to pick up my bag, filled with notebooks from the children.

"I wouldn't do such a thing Lily, for I've never found anyone like _you_." I knew he was behind me and my hands couldn't stop shaking. _Lucky me that my body doesn't obey me when I need it._

He touched my shoulder the same moment that thunder broke out in the sky. I jumped and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't do that on purpose, I swear," I said, grabbing my purse and fixing my umbrella, which I always keep near in case the rain started to fall.

"You can count on me anytime." His voice was so smooth that I already forgot about the noise outside.

"If you may, would you give me the honor of accompanying you to your house?" he said, extending his arm, which I gladly took it.

* * *

Felix's POV

Lily was such a peculiar woman. We were walking to her house talking about anything and nothing at the same time. I had never felt so at ease with anyone before. I had discovered that this was only time in the morning that she could sneak out of her house to teach the human children. Her mother and sister were always away, doing something "productive," like today, they were have their nails done at the beauty parlor. Her father spent his mornings at the club.

I told her a bit about myself too. I didn't know why, but I _wanted_ her to know things about me. Such as, that I had a very important security position in Italy, that I was good at "persuading" our "clients," and that Demetri was my best friend. I wouldn't tell her what I _really_ did, but some things could be said.

"May I ask you a question Lily?" I said as we approached the corner of her street. _It's too soon for us to separate. Time passed incredibly fast._ She nodded her head.

"Why do you spend your time with those children? You obviously have a good financial situation; shouldn't you be with your mother and sister doing the same things as they do?" Her face darkened and she distanced herself from me. I almost growled when I realized how stupid I was for asking that question. Lily didn't do the same things as her family because she was not like them._ She's better than them._

"I know that it must be difficult for people to understand what I do. How someone like me, a _Hale_," she said, mocking her last name like it was something bad. "Can give attention to the children. This financial crisis wasn't their fault, so I see no reason to why they should leave their childhood behind."

It was from that particular moment on that I admired her even more. I had never known any human being like this, especially a woman. No one had asked her to do it, and yet, she did. Splendid!

"I apologize for my bluntness, I was only curious. It's not common to see a woman with such initiative." She gave me a sad smile and carried on.

"No, it's not. Most women think about being pretty enough to find a suitable husband that can provide a good life for them and that's it. But, believe me when I say, there are women that think about other people more than jewelry or clothes and have a profession." She was talking without looking me in the eye, which made me sad. Me, sad? Since when did I have such feelings like sadness?

"I know that I'm not my sister, Felix. I know that. I just want…to be part of something important. That's why I do what I do."

It seemed that she was embarrassed to tell me that; she wasn't looking me in the eyes for some odd reason. "Lily, please look at me," I said, taking her hands in mine and when she looked at me I had to contain my breath. I was still not used to glimpsing so much beauty in just one person.

"I know what it is to be part of something important too." "I also know that people tend to judge your actions thinking that what you do is wrong." A lot of vampires saw us as the "_bad guys,_" not as what we truly were: law enforcement. "I will never judge you for doing the right thing, even when people say that you're doing the wrong thing." I wished for the moment to last a bit longer, but I could smell her father coming down the street.

"I must go now Lily, I've taken your precious time for too long. However, I would like to see you again," I said with a completely pathetic look on my face, so I tried to gain some composure. "It's that…Jane misses you terribly," I said smiling.

"I would love to spend more time with you…and Jane, of course." I noticed that she was blushing. "I'm having a picnic tomorrow with my students. I'd be happy if you and your family would come. It'll be a sunny day. Probably one of the few this month." _Just my luck, the sun._

"I don't know if that will be possible. Jane is a little sick and I don't think that spending too much time on the sun will do her any good." Which was partially true. Exposing her to the sun wouldn't be any good. At all.

She was sad again, and I had to make an effort to not take her in my arms and tell that everything was going to be ok. _WHAT? Since when do I have such thoughts?_

_Ever since I met her._

"Oh, I understand ,of course. I hope Jane gets better soon," she said, and I could hear her father getting closer.

"I have to go now. Have a nice day Lily," I said, taking her smooth hand and smelling a little before I lightly kiss it. She gave me a small smile.

"Have a nice day Felix. And tell Jane I sent her a hug," she said. Neither of us wanted to leave, but I knew that I had to, because I didn't want to cause her any trouble. So, with a small nod, I walked away and hid, just to watch that perfect creature get inside and fifty-two seconds later, her father came into view.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Good morning, daughter." My father walked in just as I hid my bag. _I have to be more careful._

"How was your day?" I asked as he made his way to the bar to have a drink. Forget about the non-alcohol policy in this house, that didn't work for my parents.

"The same as usual. The bankers are still robbing us and there is no one decent left in this town!" he said slapping his glass on the table for dramatic effect.

"You know father, I've heard that the situa…" I said, trying to start a conversation with him,but as always, it didn't work.

"Oh, shh. What do you know? You're a woman. Go do something useful like your sister, and fetch a suitor! Even though you can't even do that!" With that, he passed out on the sofa.

This was his routine. I don't know why I still bothered, hoping that things would be different. Everyday he came from the club, drank, and then passed out. Later my mother would come home, look askance at him, and then go to the women's club.

It was obvious, it wasn't a marriage built with love.

I took my bag and went to my room, to start to correct homework. Unlike the rest of my family, I had something useful to do with my time.

It was two hours later when I finished, just in time to hear my mother and sister get home. And the strange thing was, ever since I got into my room, I had this feeling that I was being watched.

"Lily, hurry up, open the door for me!" I heard my sister yell. _What?Too many shopping bags this time?_

"How is it possible that you can't even turn a knob by yourself?" I said, letting her in.

"In case you didn't notice, I just got my nails done. And I can't bother to ruin them," she said, flipping her hair. I giggled.

"Of course not, sister. It'll be a disaster if you broke a nail," I said, pretending to be shocked. She just glared at me.

"Absolutely. Besides, what do you know? You do your nails at _home_ for God's sake"_ What's wrong with that?_ "I mean, you are so simple! I'm telling this for your own good, big sis. With a little make up, you could end up like _me_ someday. Well, not as beautiful as me, of course, but someone a lot more pretty at least," she said, full of hope.

Was she kidding me? Did Rosie really think that I wanted to end up like her? I had to put my hand in my mouth to stop laughing.

"Wow sis, this is…I'm speechless. Thank you for your concern, but I think I'll pass. There is one beauty in this family already, and that's enough," I said, hugging her and laughing. My sister could be so shallow sometimes. Oh dear.

And I still felt as though I was being watched.

"Rosie, honey. Pay attention now," I said, using my teachers voice, which was the only voice that could get her attention. "I have to talk to you about Mr. King," I said, and she already started to slant.

"Not again Lily."

"Please, hear me out. I have a presentiment about him. He is not to be trusted Rosie," I said, trying my best to stay calm with a stern voice.

"You're wrong! When will you get it? Royce is the one for me. We will get married and we will be very happy!" She was gesturing like crazy to no one in particular when our mother walked in.

"What is going on in here? I could hear the screams in the living room, Rosalie." Which was typical. But I doubted that our father was awake.

"Lily is plotting against Royce again mother!" she shouted. When she wanted to be, she could be as loud as a crow.

"Mother, you have to…" I tried in vain to be listened to.

"Dammit Lily! Why can't you be like your sister? She made something useful of her life and she is going to get married soon, while you keep daydreaming inside this house. I don't know where I went wrong with you, lazy girl." she said, leaving with my sister in tow.

I knew that this was not true, but when I heard from my own mother, it _hurt_.

* * *

Felix's POV

I suspected that perhaps Lily was adopted; her father was an alcoholic that only knew how to complain, her mother was a frivolous woman who smelled like tobacco and her sister was an airhead who couldn't think for herself.

How lucky they were to have someone like Lily in their lives, and they didn't even see it. It was sad even.

Ok, so I hadn't left yet. How could I? I hid near the walls of the shops that were closed and my shadow helped. I observed every movement of her window and there were times when it seemed that she knew she was being watched. One time she even looked in my direction. Luckily for me, there is no chance of her seeing me.

"I thought I'd find you here." I heard the tiny bell voice of Jane behind me. We were both in a deserted alley, so it was safe to talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here Felix? I told you that I don't want you near Lily. You could hurt her," she said taking a step towards me. Her eyes were almost black, but still she was insisting that I was the one who was too dangerous to be around Lily. Ridiculous.

"I would _never_ be capable of do any danger to her, Jane. Besides, I'm not the one with the pitch black eyes," I said, pointing to her reflection on the showcase next to us.

"I have not felt like hunting these days." she said, looking down and grabbing her small black purse that I knew was where she kept her doll.

"You know, she asked about you today." I said, and instantly she smiled,which was something completely new to me, since Jane never showed any type of emotion.

"Really? What did you say?" Jane really seemed like a little girl right then.

"Well, she invited us to a picnic tomorrow with her students. But, as will be a _sunny_ day, I told her that you were sick. I'm sure that you understand the situation." I said, and she tightened her hold on her purse a little.

"I understand." Jane said, looking to her bedroom window, and letting out a small sob.

But I still wanted to spend a little more time with her. Every second near her was important to me. Time seemed to have a special sense when I was with her, and I wanted more of this.

"Well," I said, and Jane looked at me with her eyes full of expectation. "We must compensate her for it, don't you think Jane?" I said, giving a small smile and her face lifted up with the idea.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, smiling too.

* * *

**So,is it good?Send me a review if you liked it.**


	9. A Demon and an Angel

**So I'm sad. The previous chapter was the longest and it was the one where I got the least of reviews.**

**But it's ok,at least some people like it.**

**This chapter wouldn't be possible without the help of my beta Rachael1042. Her stories are great!**

**I don't know the songs "(Up a) Lazy River" that was published in 1930 by Hoagy Carmichael and Sidney Arodin; and "Exactly Like You" that was made on the same year by Jimmy McHugh and lyrics by Dorothy Fields.**

* * *

Lily's POV

It was the end of afternoon when the kids and I made it back to the shack. Everybody had a great time and I was more than happy to see their smiling faces.

Now that I had cleaned the mess left behind, I have some minutes for myself. My family had gone to a beauty contest in another town, and of course, who was in it? My baby sister.

I don't mind though. It was moments like these, when I was on my own, that I really had time to think about my life.

And the truth was…That I was scared to be alone. Pathetic, it was true. But I never liked to be alone. My family may have lived completely outside the real world, but they were all that I had. That was why I protected my sister from her "suitor" so much. I was scared just to think what he might do to her once they were married.

It was also in moments like these that everything that my family ever told me would come back; _Am I really lazy? Should I change the way I am? Am I going to end up alone?_

God, I was so scared of loneliness. It came to the point of pathetic, I was aware of that, this need that I had to have someone care for me. I never really had that much at home, but I was proud to say that I gave lots of attention to my baby sister.

I would probably have to face an empty house when I got home. These contests took a lot of time and by car, they wouldn't be home until dawn.

_I'll just be on my own for a few more minutes.__ Better to stay alone in a place that I feel comfortable, and there is no place better than here._And there I stayed, watching my nails, a habit that I'd had since I was a little girl.

I was comfortable with my silence, until I heard that unmistakable silky voice. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

I went to open the door to see the most beautiful man I had ever met, smiling at me.

"Felix, but what..." I was interrupted by two tiny arms that squeezed me a little hard.

"Jane sweetie, are you alright? I was worried about you." She noticed that I was having trouble speaking and let go of me.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm really sorry." I waved my hand to silence her. "It's a good sign, sweetie. It shows that you're better and your strength is back. Although, I must say that, for a little girl, you have very strong arms." I winked at her and she smiled.

I looked at Felix who was still smiling and couldn't help to smile too. I told them both to come inside, there was no reason to stay outside the door in the cold.

"Please, don't mind the mess, the kids and I just got here and I was finishing up." The shack wasn't necessarily the national library, but it was enough for the kids and me.

"We won't stay much longer Lily. In fact, we came here to make you an invitation," Felix told me and I could feel my heart beating faster. Lucky for me that they couldn't hear it.

"Yes, yes. Please, Lily, say that you'll come with us!" She was so adorable, bouncing. _How could I deny anything to my little friend?_

"Go where?" I said, smiling, and Jane produced a blindfold, placing it over my eyes.

"You are not going to kidnap me, are you?" I said, playing along. I heard them laughing and felt two strong hands on my back and arm guiding me through the path.

"I assure you that you are totally safe in our company," Felix said, opening a door. Offering his hand, he helped me climb into what I assumed was a car.

"Are you ok back there?" he asked and I nodded. "Ok then, here we go." I felt the pull of the engine and Jane straightening near me. I should have been nervous being "kidnapped," but I wasn't.

"I suppose there isn't a chance you'll tell me where are we going?" I asked, and could hear their laughter.

"Not a chance Lily" he said, and I started to notice the smile in his voice.

I suspected that about fifteen minutes had passed since we left. But then again, considering the way that Felix drove, it was surprising that we had never been stopped by the police.

"We're here Lily," Jane said, and before I could open the door, I felt the same strong arms helping me to get down.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"It's my pleasure, Lily." He kept his hands on my waist, and I didn't mind.

"Alright. Now, you two will wait here so I can finish setting up everything. Felix, when I call you, you'll bring her, ok?"

"Jane, I'm not a porcelain doll. You know that right?" I said, but I suspected she was already too far from my reach.

"And what are you laughing at?" I said pouting at Felix, without realizing that I probably looked very stupid right then.

"I'm sorry Lily, it's a private joke," he said, letting go of my waist. "You look adorable when you do that." When he touched my lower lip, I almost lost my balance. I was never cute when I pouted, my mother had always told me that.

"We better go now. Jane is calling." I hadn't heard a sound. I guessed I must have some hearing problem. I went to walk towards the direction where I thought Jane had gone, when I realized I was being lifted into the air.

"What do you thinking you're doing, Felix?" I was sure I was as red as a tomato, and his laughter was not helping.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Hale, but I don't want you to get dirt on your dress," he said, carrying me like I weighed nothing. He must have been stronger than I had thought.

"I'm not a porcelain doll," I mumbled, and I was certain that the shaking that followed meant that he had heard me.

* * *

Felix's POV

Every minute that I spent with her I was being bombed with these sensations that I had never experienced before. As of that moment, I could not wait to see her reaction to what Jane and I had made for her.

As for my feelings, each time I saw her, it got harder to let go of her. In truth, I don't make much question to let go of her, but I don't think that she would approve this abnormal behavior.

That was why I was grateful to Jane for giving me the opportunity to let me spend this little time alone with her.

"I'm not a porcelain doll," she said, and I tried not to laugh very much. She might not have been made of porcelain, but to me she was the most delicate possession in the world. And I needed to take care of her.

We crossed the small, wood bridge that led to the field surrounded by flowers. Since it was a little past twilight, Jane had placed candles in order to look like a true spectacle for the eyes. I placed her on her feet and took the blindfold from her eyes.

"Oh my God," she said, putting her hand to her mouth and her eyes twinkling with excitement, which made me smile too. It was important to me that she was happy, and in that moment, she was.

"But, how did you do this?" Lily asked, looking between Jane and me. We were surrounded by flowers of different types, away from the city and close to a pond. Jane brought a radio and a coverlet for us to sit down and talk. Everything was very beautiful.

"Actually, Felix fixed everything up," Jane said, and instantly, if I had been human, I would have been blushing. I had never done such a thing for anyone. She must have thought I was a complete fool for doing this. Why had Jane done this to me?

"Seriously?" Lily asked, and I could only nod from embarrassment. But she wasn't laughing at me like I thought she would be. Instead, she put her arms around me and _hugged_ me. A millisecond later, I returned the gesture and saw Jane giving me a grin.

"Thank you," she said, letting go of me and her intoxicating smell stuck on my clothes. She was bright red and I thought that was incredibly beautiful. But, why was she ashamed? It was the least that I could've done.

"Thank you, to both of you. This is really beautiful." Lily went to hug Jane and I swear that she looked more and more like a little girl.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Thank you so much for this day, Felix," I said, while we sat on the ground, listening to the radio while Jane gathered some flowers.

"You will never stop thanking, will you, Lily? I told you, the pleasure is mine," he said, sitting on the other side the radio which was playing "(Up a) Lazy River" by Louis Armstrong.

"Jane seems to be having a good time," I said, pointing to the little girl that was running among the flowers and smiled at us when I said her name.

"She is. In fact, I never see her behave like this," he said, frowning.

"What do you mean? I thought that she had plenty of room to play in Italy." From what they both told me, I assumed that they lived in a large house.

"Oh, she has a lot of room indeed. And more freedom than I like to admit. But she never… wanted to act this way, I think," he said, while Jane was laughing and dancing to the sound of the radio. She must have had good hearing because the volume was not that high and she was quite a distance from us.

"Lily, can I ask you a question?" He seemed worried and had trouble to form his words, so I turned to fully face him.

"Of course."

"Do you believe in miracles?" He was looking me straight in the eyes and the intensity made me dizzy for a moment.

"You mean like water turning into wine and the multiplication of bread and fish?" In fact, I had never thought about the question, so I didn't know if I could help him that much.

He looked to the sides and then down before staring me again.

"No, I meant… do you think it's possible, by some miracle, that a demon may have some sort of good feeling towards another being?" I didn't understand his question very well, so I helped him to formulate it better.

"What do you mean 'a good feeling,' like love?" I asked, and for a minute his face went blank before he broke into a full smile. I felt my stomach flutter suddenly.

"Yes, that is it!" he said, smiling, and he turned to me again, to catch my hands, but for some reason he decided not to.

"Lily, do you think it is possible for a demon to love an angel?" He was so serious, like his life depended of my answer. Strange.

I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I believe so. The same way that an angel is capable of loving a demon. It is because he saw something special about her that was worth loving. I must say that I never believed in miracles, but what is love, other than a miracle between two people?" I was completely aware of my answer. It was true; what was love, other than a miracle between two people? I had met people who were married, but didn't love each other. A couple that _really _loved each other was a miracle, indeed.

If possible, Felix's face seemed to glow even more. He seemed truly happy. I didn't understand why my answer was so important.

He stood up and stretched his hand to me.

"May I have the honor of this dance, Miss Lily?" I was so absorbed in his face that I hadn't realized that "Exactly Like You" by Louis Armstrong song was playing, and it was one of my favorites.

"Of course, Mister Felix," I said, while I put his hands in mine. I'd had dance lessons when I was a child, so I considered myself a good dancer, but Felix was an excellent dancer. It seemed that his feet were not touching the ground. Dancing with him was so easy.

And natural.

We looked like we fit together perfectly. I couldn't be certain what a person would have thought by looking at us, but that was what I believed.

"You dance graciously, Lily," he said, and I got lost again in those exotic, ruby eyes.

"And so do you, Felix. I'm sure that all the women in Italy would lineup to dance with you." He looked at me very seriously, but broke out in a grin after he spun me around.

"Actually, I don't have the tendency to dance Lily," he said with a sad expression, and I believed him.

"Only with me?" I said, and he smiled again.

"Only with you," he said, and we were both smiling. We didn't need to say anything else, just enjoy each other's company.

"Lily, you dance so beautifully!" Jane said, and I had barely noticed that she came back.

"Thank you, Jane."I said, smiling, and then I noticed the time on my clock. It was late. Very late.

"Oh dear. As much as I'm having fun here with you two." I felt a hand on my back.

"Of course. We already kept you here as our hostage for a long time, haven't we Jane?" he said, winking at her and we both giggled.

"Yes we have. We have to take you home, or else your parents will be worried." When Jane said that, I noticed the irony of the situation. My parents worried about me? I made a face. The funny thing was that Felix made the same face. We both smiled at that.

"Lead the way Jane." She seemed to know very well the way, even though it was dark outside, she easy led Felix and I back.

"May I?" he said, opening his arms and I understood very well what he meant.

"Is this really necessary?" I said, putting my hands on my hips while he smiled.

"Of course. Jane would be very mad at me if I let you fall," he said.I could only mumble "Porcelain doll" as I was lifted off the ground like I was a feather.

* * *

**Reviews makes me happy**


	10. Predictable

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to post this chapter!**

**But the thing is that I'm having major problems at home right now,please don't give up on me!Because I'm not giving up on this story!**

**Thank you all for your reviews,they keep me going!The more I recieve,more I want to write,so don't stop ,ok?**

**I only know Lily Hale and any other characters that you don't recognize,also i don't own Much Ado about Nothing ,The Phantom of the Opera or belongs to William Shakespeare ,Gaston Leroux and Bram Stoker.**

**Thanks to my beta Rachael!**

**I hope you like this chapter,and please review!**

_

* * *

_

Lily's POV

A few days had passed since Felix and Jane's surprise picnic, and it was like I'd been living in a dream. Not that there had been any dramatic change in my life or anything like that; my parents were still alienated to real world problems and my sister was still under that awful man-spell. The change I was referring to had nothing to do with my family.

It was the fact that I had the chance to spend a good part of my day in the company of Felix and Jane. From that day on, every day after class was over, they came to the shack and we would either take a walk to where they'd first taken me, or we would just stay for a while around the shack. There were times when Jane couldn't join us because of her health problems. They told me it was nothing, but I was still worried about her. Jane always seemed like such a healthy girl to me! It was true that she was a bit pale and her eyes were red, unlike other kids, but Felix was like that too, and he seemed to have excellent health.

_Felix_. I still couldn't believe I'd met him. He looked like an illusion, like my mind was playing tricks on me, but I knew he was real. As the days passed, we discovered we had a lot in common. It didn't seem possible, but it was. Music, arts, literature and even politics. Often, we lost track of time talking about it, so engrossed that sometimes even Jane didn't dare to interrupt; I suspected she was a bit scared of her uncle, so she would distract herself by playing with her doll.

The reason I felt as though things didn't seem real was because I'd never met another person with whom I could share my thoughts about things, but with Felix, words just seemed to have a life of their own, and I wasn't afraid to say what I thought. The same went for him. He had a very wide knowledge about everything we discussed.

"I swear there are times when you seem to know more than a University Professor. How can you know so much? Not even my grandfather knows the entire list of members from the Council of Trent." Our main topic today was religion, and once again, I was amazed by how much he knew. Jane couldn't be with us today, so it was just the two of us.

He laughed at my question and titled his head to the side, almost like he was imitating me. I thought this was adorable, but I wasn't going to say it.

"Ah, I know more than your grandfather or a Professor, Lily." He grinned.

"Of course, and you are humble too." I threw a pen at him, without meaning to harm him. How could I? Felix had great reflexes, that I certainly noticed.

"I'm being serious. Sometimes, you don't act your age." I'd never asked how old he was, but I assumed it was between twenty eight and thirty-one.

"Interesting. Why do you say that?" I was nearly done cleaning the desk and he sat across from me, crossing his arms, while waiting patiently my answer.

Ever since I'd met Jane's uncle, I'd felt very self-conscious being near a man like him. I mean, Felix was an Adonis, what could we possibly have in common? But as the time passed, I realized there was nothing to be embarrassed about. On the contrary, I'd never felt so at easy with anyone before.

"It's just that, sometimes, the way you say some things isn't how a young person would say it. It seems like something an experienced person would say." I tried to explain carefully; I didn't want him to think that I was calling him an old man.

"Are you calling me an old man?" It wasn't necessary for me to turn and see the amusement in his face, since it was evident in his voice.

That was another particularity between us. It seemed surreal but, each of us could tell better than the other, what was on the other's mind. I knew, it was ridiculous of me, but I couldn't help it.

"Of course not, don't be silly. You just seem to have more world experience that any other person I've met, that's all." Now I looked like a fool trying to explain myself. Oh dear. Before I started to ramble, he nudged me with his feet, grinning.

"Let's just say that I've spent my time doing more important things than men of my age." Felix certainly didn't seem like a Casanova, even though, if he wanted to, he could have had any woman at his feet with the wiggle of his hand. I remembered what he'd told me had happened the night we'd met, the "incident" with Vera and Helen.

"Very well then Mr. Cult, what will be the book today?" Given that we had a very similar taste in books, we decided to discuss a few of them, since neither of us had anyone to do that with before, as he confessed to me.

"_Much Ado about Nothing_." He took it from my shelf and put in front of us.

"It's one of my favorite books." I smiled.

"And mine as well. I don't know, Miss Hale, but I think that you are stalking me." His fake shocked face was hilarious, but I tried to maintain my composure.

"I am not. Besides, it's not my fault that you have a good taste in literature." It was true, men today were only interested in gambling and drinking. A man like Felix was really hard to find. Like he didn't belong in this period.

"I agree with you on that point, Lily, as always. But, I have to say that I don't have a good taste _only _for books. I have a good taste for _everything_." I don't know why, but I turned scarlet at that moment. I sat, unmoving, in front of him as he pulled out another book, and I looked at the cover.

"Do you like _The Phantom of the Opera_? It's one of the first editions." I didn't want to show my dislike, but my expression betrayed me. "You don't like it?" He seemed confused, that was explainable. Most people liked the works of Gaston Leroux, so why wouldn't I?

"It's not that I don't like his work, but the book itself...the story is so... predictable." He put the book away and looked at me, motioning for me to continue.

"I don't understand what you mean, Lily. The girl ends up with her beloved one. Isn't that the perfect ending?" Was it? I never looked the story that way, not even when I first read it, when my sister gave it to me as a birthday present.

"It might be true…But what about the Phantom?" It was times like this, when I was with Felix, and didn't have time to think before I spoke, that I still thought myself silly.

"The Phantom? Lily, he's the villain of the story, it doesn't make any sense." Funny thing was, his mouth said one thing, but his body language was completely different. I was suspected he didn't agree with my point of view of the story.

"I don't see it that way. I think he was portrayed this way so people could relate the ugly and distorted image to the "villain," so that the pretty girl could end up with the pretty boy. It's not his fault if he fell in love with her. The way I see it, everything he did was out of pure, unselfish love for her. That's what counts." I may not have had any experience in the romance department, as my mother loved to remind me, but that didn't mean I didn't know how to recognize a romantic gesture when I saw it.

"And the Phantom was left alone in agony, while the two pretty ones celebrated their love. Predictable." His smirk at this conclusion told me that he understood perfectly my point of view. There were no better words to be said.

"Why do I have the feeling you share the same thoughts as me, Felix?" My smirk matched his.

He stood up and I noticed, once again, his momentous figure. Felix might have intimidated others, which I was positive happened a lot, but not me.

"Because I like to debate topics with people who share the same opinions as me. And trust me; it's not easy to find someone like you." I was deep red, and he noticed.

"I mean…people who share the same opinions as…Are you done cleaning?" Did I make him feel uneasy? But why? I took his out-stretched hand and locked the door of the shack behind us. Felix always escorted me back to my house. He said it was to make sure I was safe.

"What about Demetri? I thought you said you were best friends." It took sometime, but he admitted that even though he didn't like to say it, Demetri was his best friend.

"We are. But as usual, there are times when friends don't share the same values on things. I like to dedicate my time to studies and arts, while Demetri likes to…hunt." I hadn't properly met Demetri, but he seemed to me to be a true Casanova. Maybe that's what Felix was talking about.

I felt a pain in my chest when the realization came: Felix was very lonely. The only thing he had was his work. I squeezed his gloved hand, and it felt as though I'd tried to squeeze a piece of concrete. I didn't mention it to him because it didn't seem like something that would help the situation.

"You have me Felix. I'm your friend; you can tell me anything. Even about predictable books." I wasn't going to try bumping shoulders with him, because I knew the result, so I simply came closer to him.

Were we friends? We never spoke about this, but the time would come I suppose. I felt nice when I was around him, light. I appreciated his company, and I was sure that the feeling was mutual. So, why couldn't we be friends?

"Yes, we are Lily. Friends." He took my hand in his and we walked in comfortable silence until we noticed a small crowd on the main street.

"What is that?" he asked. We came closer and realized the reason of the commotion.

"It's a puppetry! You never watched one?" I guided him through the crowd to get a better view of the show.

"I must confess, I've never taken interest in this type of art before, Lily. Although the present company has changed my perspective." I was smiling like a goof and could only concentrate on the wood of the stage, while Felix was…was he sniffing my head?

I can't say for sure what that was because when I turned around to stare him, he was looking straight ahead. It must've been my mind playing tricks on me.

The puppetry, even though was very ancient, was a way people discovered to sustain their families after losing their jobs. That was why these kinds of activities were more common these days than they were before the depression. I'd always liked puppetry, but not everybody agreed with me. Especially the police.

"Oh, no." When I saw which play they were going to perform, my excitement was replaced with boredom. Felix sensed my discomfort and led us away from the audience.

"Are you alright?" I said I was fine, but as one of very few people, Felix could see right through my lie.

"I'm sorry. It's that…I'm not a fan of depressing stories." I sat beside him on the square bench, while people were laughing at the staging. It was strange how people could laugh so hard over another's misery.

"Do you think that _Dracula_ is depressing? I've heard a lot of thoughts about this book, Lily, but "depressing" is a first." My hand was still near his, and since neither of us was complaining, I left it that way. "Why do you say it's depressing?" I took a breath before answering.

"Dracula spent his entire existence looking for his loved one. And when he found her, they couldn't be together._ That is depressing_." There was depression enough in the world, so why was I going to read a book about it? It just didn't make any sense.

"But, what about the idea of immortality and wealth, is that not appealing to you?" The way his eyebrows arched was like there was another meaning to it. Silly me, what other meaning could it have?

"First of all, I wouldn't like very much the idea of sleeping in a coffin." I made a face, and he laughed, but then I became serious. "And then there this idea of immortality and wealth. What for? The thought of living forever may seem good at first, but then you realize that you will spend it alone. And wealth, for what? To share with whom? Look at Dracula, for example, he had it all, and he was miserable. I'd be depressed if I was immortal. Just walking around, alone." After I finished ranting, I blushed, realizing I was the only focus of his attention.

"You must think I'm crazy for saying things like that. You're…" Why did I tend to say the strangest things? I had no idea. He probably thought I was crazy.

"Not at all. Just the fact… I never thought about it. In fact, ever since I met you, I've started to question, myself, some of the things that were completely strange to me before, Lily." I didn't understand the course of this conversation. Did Felix want to become a teacher? Did he want to change his job? I couldn't understand how someone like _me _was making him question himself.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "_If_ I was a vampire, and if you could ask me any question, what would you want to know?" He was really taking our conversation so seriously, but why? Felix wasn't a vampire. Vampires weren't real. People were real, in the real world.

But as I never denied him an answer before, I thought about it in theory and answered, looking at him straight in the eye.

"_If _you were a vampire, and if you could live forever, what would you live for?" That was the only thing that came to my mind, and I waited patiently for his hypothetical answer.

* * *

**Please review**


	11. Questions

**First of all let me say how sorry I am for taking all this time to update! I'm really sorry. But I had some problems with this story and for a while I thought it was cursed!**

**But thanks to a few angels," Wild Flower' is back! And I won't take all this time to update again, I promise.**

**This chapter wouldn't be possible without my super beta Lift the Wings and my dear friend kurounue13 and her boyfriend.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, and pleeeease review! I promise I'll update faster.**

* * *

Felix's POV

I always followed orders. Discipline and attention have been present in my existence_, _even before I was turned. Wars and violence were parts of me ever since I came into this world_._ I understand all of this, the chaos, the struggle for control, because this is who I am. I am a warrior. That was how I achieved the position of high commander from the Volturi guard. I am an excellent strategist; cold and severe, and I'm proud of that, period. Everything I had was always sufficient for me.

_Until now. _

I was never a man to think about my feelings. Quite the opposite; I suppressed them, until I became indifferent to them. After all, it's not viable for a member as important as I to show any sign of weakness.

_But I don't think like that anymore._

I don't know if it's because I've forgotten or I really never felt this way before, I can't remember.

My point is that I'm feeling good now. More than that, I feel _happy_. And all because of a _bellissima fiore _name Lily Hale.

She makes me feel so much, all at the same time, it's _intoxicating_! At first, I didn't know exactly what it was; however_, _it was _she_ who gave me the answers, without knowing.

_"Lily, do you believe it is possible for a demon to love an angel?"_ It was in that moment that everything that I thought, all that I believed changed. In that turning point, my fascination and admiration become something much more than I could ever ask for;_ love_.

There are times that I think it's more than that. I feel so connected to her that I can't find words to express what it is. It happened more than once; she seemed as though she were reading my thoughts.

_"Why do I have the feeling you share the same thoughts as me, Felix?"_ Because I do; not only is she incredibly beautiful, but also intelligent and gentle. My feelings grow with each passing day.

I also realized that, despite being a very strong woman with convictions that most women don't think about, Lily is very lonely. She never mentioned to me or Jane, but I noticed. Then again, with those types of friends that the Hales have, who wouldn't feel like that?

Unknowingly, she helped me to discover my feelings, when even _I_ didn't know that I had them in me. And believe me when I say, even without having a heart beat, it jumps every time I'm near her.

"I'm calling you Felix! Didn't you hear me?" There wasn't a single light on in the hotel room, since I was pretending that I was sleeping. But I didn't need light to recognize the tiny bell voice.

"Come in Jane," I didn't feel like I needed to leave my spot. The wooden chair was good enough for me and I felt comfortable enough. Jane noticed and went to stand beside me.

"I bring news from Demetri. He says that the vampires created a newborn to help them. It's probably nothing, but I'm going to be away for a few days to help. It shouldn't take long." Her voice was so delicate, that I couldn't help but think that she was worried about something.

"What is it Jane?" I sensed her uneasy feeling and waited for her to speak.

"Could you tell Lily that I won't take long? Make some excuse…I just don't want her to be worried about me." Understandable, since she worried so much with Jane. I've never see anyone so worried about her before, other than her brother. But she worries even more, due to the fact that to her Jane is just "a little girl".

"I will. Let me know if Demetri will need anything." I said not making eye contact; I just stared at the wall that was filled with drawings.

I always drew well. This is a very useful skill when you make maps for recognition of a site. But I never used it for any other purpose than strategically. There was no other purpose for me, until now.

I'm aware that my drawing doesn't do justice to her real appearance, but I try my best to reach her beauty. Every night, after I left Lily in front of her house, I stood watching her until I was sure that she's ok and won't be bothered by any of her relatives. I came back to my room and passed the night drawing her.

"I like this one better." Jane pointed to the portrait that I made of Lily and me; when Jane and I first took her for that ride on the city limits. She was splendid that day, as always, and I tried my best to draw all of her features. But still, wasn't good enough.

"She smiles more when she's with you." I looked up and saw Jane smiling. "She smiles when she's with me too, but it's not the same" I didn't know that, and Jane must've noticed it.

"Are you alright Felix?" This is the first time ever since I met that I can honestly say that we are having a sincere conversation that doesn't involve killing or torturing.

A lot has changed in this time since we got in America and I can say that my relationship with Jane is one of them.

"No" I never left Lily without an answer before, not even once. But I did this today.

"I didn't answer to Lily's question, Jane." I whispered, looking again to the hundreds of drawings that were grooming the wall. All of the most _bellissima donna _there is.

"And what would be your answer to her question?" Suddenly, it was like I had a jolt of my entire existence. I remembered everything; from my poor childhood, to my life as a slave, and then a gladiator until I was found by Caius and my place on the Volturi. Until the moment I met Lily and everything she has awaken in me.

_"If you were a vampire and if you could live forever, what would you live for"?_ There was no doubt on what my answer would be.

"Her," I said to Jane and she smiled.

* * *

Lily's POV

If there is one thing that is worse than to have drunken parents itis too see people that you never saw before drinking with them on your house; late at night.

These people must be intheir new "best friends" circle. They must've met in an auction or horse race. _Charming people_.

"I know you're awake." My sister and I decided to skip their private party and go to bed, but for different reasons. I was fed up with those characters downstairs while my sister had an exhausting day shopping with her friends.

"Sorry Rosie, did I awake you?"

"No," she said and switched the lamp on. "Well, I _was_ going to wait a few days to give this to you, but…" She pulled a grey box under her bed and handed to me "Here, as a peace offer."

"Peace? But since when were we fighting dear sister?" I admit that my sister and I are different in many ways, but she is my sister and I love her. Why would she think something like that?

"It's just that, ever since I started to date Royce…" Oh that_. "_You changed Lily, and I know that you have jealousy of me and…"

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for my defense, but she cut me off, "Let me finish."

I nodded.

"But, a while back here I noticed that something about you changed too. I don't know what it is, but, you're…_aura_, I think this is the word to describe it." It's not that my sister is oblivious to everything or something like that. Maybe just a little, but for her to notice something it must be pretty obvious.

"Rosie, can I ask you something?" I couldn't count on our mother, since she is as subtle as a muffler. That's why I decided to talk to my sister.

"Why do you like Royce?" I wasn't looking for an argument, just comprehension. She was serious for a moment, but then she started giggling.

"Oh, silly Lily_, _what is not to like about him? He's beautiful, smart, has a nice job and is always praising me." That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for.

"I know sister, we _all_ know that. But what I was asking is what do you feel when you're with him? Do you have a warm feeling when you think about him or chill down your spine when he's near?" Oh God, I must sound just like one my mother's romance books. Either way, I need to know.

"Sister, you need to get out of this house more. Things like that only happen in books and in our imagination, not in real life. Royce has a good financial condition and he treats me well, what else do I need?" She didn't even wait for my answer and switched off the lamp without giving me a chance to see my present.

This is complicated. I can only conclude that: I could justbe imagining things and my sister is right, or she's not in love with Royce and what I'm feeling is genuine.

But how am I going to find to which one is true?

* * *

As much as people try to disguise, there is not to hide the effects from a hangover. Breakfast is the worst time for my parents.

"Hurry up Lily; we need to go to Odie's house before nine." It was Saturday, so I couldn't say that I was going to my "piano lessons" today. But I didn't recall having a commitment today.

"And what are going to do there this time Rosie?" She ruffled her hair, a sign that she was annoyed.

"Is there any way you could be even more air headed? You can help to organize her engagement party of course!" No, that can't be right. Odette'swedding is next January and her engagement party is in four months. What did I miss?

"No sister, you're mistaken. Odie's party is in four months." She slapped her hand on the table and started shouting. I swear that I don't know how she can be so upset at this time of the day.

"Girls, please. Your mother has a headache. Keep it quiet," our mother whispered, not opening her eyes because the sun was "too bright", even with the curtains closed. "Lily, I know you're smarter than that. Did you forget that Odette's party was early?"

The Fords residence was one of the most beautiful from the block, due to the gorgeous garden of Mrs. Ford. It was decided that the engagement party was going to be held there in a few days.

"Look who do we have here?" My sister went upstairs to help Odie with her last minutes arrangements while I was checking the china when I turned around to see someone that has been away for a very long time.

"Oh my God, Kathy" I hugged my dear friend with all my strength. I haven't seen her ever since she got married, and our letters weren't served to miss her any less.

"So, I guess you missed me?" she didn't change one bit. She was happy as always, with her bright baby blue eyes and chocolate hair.

"I almost forgot, shall I bound and call you "my lady" now?" Kathy was married to a British Duke and, I can quote that this one of the few cases I know, that she did it for love.

"Albright, I will forgive you this time 'plebeian'." It was great to see her again. Kathy helped me to finish checking the china and the other arrangements on the kitchen and then we went to the garden where Mr. Ford was bossing around the poor waiters.

"So my friend; long-time no see. I didn't imagine that you would be here to Odie's party." Odie was her cousin on her mother side, but I didn't think she would be here for the weeding. They never got along very well. "Look at you, absolutely stunning! I take that the London weather did that."

She laughed and twirled around before sit back on the bench. "No, no my friend_, _the cause of my happiness is something called love."

When she said it, my face fell. After she got married, Kathy went to live with her husband and I never get the chance to ask her what I wanted to.

"Kathy, can I ask you something?" I pretended to be observing a flower nearby when she nodded. "Why did you marry Andrew?" I became serious and so did she.

"Don't tell me that you're another one who thinks I only married my husband because of his money!" She got up and started to march back to the house when I quick ran after her, apologizing.

"I'm just kidding Lily! You're one of my few real friends that I have. Don't be silly." I hugged her, relieved. It's true that many people here only came close to her because she's rich now. It's ashamed that some people think that they can buy friends. And I'm proud to say that I'm not one of them.

"I really love him Lily, honestly. I'd marry him even if he was a carpenter, like Vera's fiancé." I knew that she was being true.

She took my hands and said very serious "If someday you find someone special, you'll know. And it's not me or anyone else who'll tell you that that is not worth it. Only you can tell if this is the right for you." I smiled, knowing that my friend was right,and I did know_._

* * *

"You're pregnant" It wasn't a question. My sister was upstairs with the other girls and I was helping Odie with her dress that was much tight than I thought.

"What? No….I…I'm not!" So, that was this is all about; the rush to get married, the mood swing, and the tight clothes. How come anybody noticed this before?

"Don't lie to me Odie. Do your parents know about this?" She finally gave up and sat on the couch while I took her high hells.

"No one noticed. Ralph said that it is better this way, so we get marry soon and cover up a scandal." Odette is sixteen years old! My God!

"So, is this why you want to get married to him, to cover up a scandal?" We live in a hypocritical society, where little girls have to get married; otherwise they'll be disowned as citizens. I understand why she is afraid. Her parents are just like mine and any other from here. This is not fair.

"You don't understand Lily! You don't know what happens to single mothers. My family doesn't tolerate this! I _have_ to get married, whether I want it or not." She broke downin my arms. What was I supposed to say; get marry with someone you don't love and you'll be just like our parents? I'm not one to tell her what is

wrong or right. She already made her decision.

"Where is Odie?" She calmed down a bit, so I let her resting on her bedroom while I took her dress to sew.

"Resting; she's very excited with everything and the poor girl forgets that she needs to sleep." Or her mother didn't care, or she really didn't know about her condition; probably both.

"Oh well, leave her then. She's been very edgy these past few days." I just nodded, wanting to get out.

"Lily, thank goodness you're here!" Saved by my sister! There is a first for everything. "There is someone I want you to meet." As always, she didn't wait for my reply, and pulled meby my arm. When we reached the porch I came face-to-face with Royce and a man who looked like an older version of him.

"Well Lily, you already know Royce," she said giggling and I forced a smile. "And this is Mr. Kevin Brown, Royce's cousin." My heart let out a thump.

_There were two of them?_

* * *

**Review please**


	12. Life is not a Fairy Tale

**I am sooooooooo sorry for took this long to update!But my computer broke :( And I have to sneak out and look for a way to update my stories,I'm working on it,promisse.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for your wonderfull reviews!I adore this story and it makes me happy to see that others like it too.**

**So this was a sad chapter for me to write,but it has a reason for you like it.**

**This chapter woudln't be possible without my super beta Lift the Wings! YOU ROCK!**

**Thank you for your reviews!The more I recieve,more happy I get ;)**

* * *

Lily's POV

I'm not a perfect person; I know that. I also know that it is wrong to judge someone that you just met. But I can't help it. I do _not _like Mr. Kevin Brown.

I know that he didn't say much on the way to my house, but I just…have this bad feeling around him.

Physically he resembles of an older version of his cousin; and the only thing so far that I know about him is that he's from Chicago. Then what?

"Isn't he charming Lily?" I think that I'm the only one who's not engulfed by the charm of the Royce men. And this is not good, because my family immediately fell under his spell, it seems. What is wrong with these people?

I'm being realistic, to say the least. Not only did they like Mr. Brown immediately, but they also invited him and Royce to have lunch with us. For some reason, I don't feel so hungry anymore.

"They are here. Girls, come down please!" My mother could not be more enthusiastic, and even my father wasn't taking his daily dose of Jack. Maybe he was trying to show them that he's a family man. Help me God.

"Good evening ladies, lovely as always." Royce tried to act as politely as possible, while his cousin was… Eyeing me like I was fresh meat. And my sister noticed and isn't doing anything. I really don't deserve this!

"Let's sit down children; these legs are not like they used to be." My father made me sit across Mr. Brown while my sister sat happily beside Royce. My parents couldn't be any more subtle.

Perhaps, I was wrong about him. It's not his fault that he's related to that snake of cousin. Maybe I just misjudged him. Who am I to say anything about a person? Even if that person is related to Royce.

"So Mr. Brown, what do you do for living?" I was pouring juice in their glasses while my sister was distributing the plates.

"No Mister please, call me Kevin, Mr. Hale, since we are almost family here, right Royce?" He winked at his cousin and I could fell the nausea coming back. "I'm a detective; I work for the Chicago police." The jar almost slipped from my hands. Maybe luck was on my side and no one noticed my nervousness.

"Really? That's interesting. And may I ask what are you doing here in Rochester?" I think this is the first time that my mother actually is worried about something from the real world, and not fashion or gossip. So I kept as quiet as a mouse.

"In fact, my role here is not the most pleasant at the moment. Since you all know in the papers and radio about the increase number cases of robbery and murderers became an absurd. And we all know that is because of those homeless people that are out there." When I looked around the table, my parents were nodding like zombies and my sister was too absorbed with Royce to say anything.

_Ok, so maybe I didn't misjudge him._

"In spite of this, those miscreants steal from us, there are people, from our own social circle, that are willing to help them. Can you imagine it?" _Oh no_.

"So you are here to arrest those minions?" My mother must be insane! These people are just trying to move on with their lives, and they're not thieves or murderers! For God's sake! The depression did that!

"Exactly. I'm the good guy here Mrs. Hale. I can assure you that I'm here to keep you all safe. I won't rest until all of those miscreants and their minions are where they belong. That is far from decent people." Miscreants? So what, is he going to arrest me because I teach children? Is that my crime? Oh, I'm so dangerous with a chalk in my hands!

I knew it that there was a concrete reason for my dislike towards him. Something didn't smell right about him and his little speech just helped me to be sure of it. He went the next twenty minutes saying how dangerous the homeless children are because, according to him "the smaller their size, the quicker they are with their hands". I almost spilled out my lunch. And there's more! When he started to talk about the dishonor that single mothers are for society, I lost my calm.

"For Christ's sake! Single mothers have much the right as we do. They kill themselves with work so can they provide a decent life for their children and you sir, are here talking about disgrace? There is nothing wrong on wanting what is best for you child Mr. Brown." My mother was throwing daggers at me with her eyes, but I couldn't care less. I thought that Mr. Brown was going to be outraged with my words and leave, but he was grinning like a mad man. And I felt very uncomfortable.

"Your daughter has quite a temper Mrs. Hale. Such a peculiar way to portrait our society Miss Hale. Would you like to continue this conversation during a walk on the park?" What? How presumptuous! Didn't I make myself clear? I don't like to put up with people like Mr. Brown. I already have too much of that with my parents.

"No thank you, I have other business to tend to." I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I did. And I'm not sorry about it. I got up and went straight to my room, not wanting to hear about how he was raised on the best boarding schools from the country. Like that mattered to me.

I'm not ungrateful. I know the effort the parents had to raise us on these days. I'm extremely grateful for everything they've done for me. But I'm not going to put up men like him with this kind of primitive thinking about people, mostly women! If they think that I'm going to continue their plan that I know that is already plot on their minds, they are mistaken.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Hale"

"Bye Tommy." I waited until my last student left so I could start the cleaning. This time, the weekend dragged so slow that there were times that I could swear that the clock stopped.

Surprisingly, Mr. Brown enchanted all that day with his speech and now my sister is constantly telling me how much he and Royce resemble each other. Another reason for me to dislike him. Lucky was on my side that weekend, because thanks to the rain weather I became _sick_ all of the sudden and wasn't feeling well to see anyone. As by some miracle, my sickness was gone when the weekend was over. Who could guess that this was going to happen?

However, the cause of my goofy smile wasn't all due to Mr. Brown absence. No, today I was going to see Felix and Jane. I know it's awful to think like this, but maybe Jane could stay at the hotel today. It's not that I don't like her, on the contrary. Who wouldn't like such a charming girl like Jane? I just wish I could spend more time with her uncle, just the two of us.

"Are the dwarves gone yet?" There is only one person that calls children dwarves. I think he has some type of height-fear.

"Felix, didn't we talk about this? You can't call children dwarves." I sat beside him in the end of the room while he was taking his cape and gloves.

"And why not?" His innocent face wasn't convincing, because of his mischievous smile that he wasn't trying to hide.

"Because then they'll start to call you giant, and today I told them the tale of _Jack and the Beanstalk_. So they'll think that you're the villain." His smile faded when I said it. I could hear the thunder outside, but this time I wasn't afraid.

"But I am the villain." Even sitting, staring at the floor, he was much taller than I was. "No, you're not." I put my hands in his and made him look at me. The cold that came from him didn't bother me anymore; on the contrary, it was soothing.

"Yes, I am." His ruby eyes showed such sadness. It was expected that a man such as Felix would be cold and show no sign of emotion, and that was what I first thought when I saw him for the first time. But that thought changed the minute I saw his smile. It wasn't possible that Felix could be a villain. I could never think that.

"You are not a bad person Felix. Don't you ever say that to me again, you understand me? I don't like when you say things like that." I didn't realize the proximity of our faces, only when I saw myself reflected on those beautiful eyes, I realized my outflow.

"Yes madam." I backed away, almost as red as his eyes. I was never that abrupt with another man. What will he think about me?

"Sorry, I never…am I not…used to…" His laughter erupted, the sound of the thunder, when my stuttered started. And for once, I wasn't that embarrassed, actually I found the situation very amusing.

"You are really something, did you know Lily? One minute you are authoritarian and the next you are apologizing? That doesn't make any sense." Maybe it didn't make sense for him, but I have the tendency to do that sometimes. With my sister sometimes, but she just flips her hair and let me talking to myself. I know this is very pathetic.

"I just don't like that you think that about yourself." My tone was calm once again and he just nodded. It was in that moment, while I was looking those scarlet eyes that I remembered what my friend Kathy told me the other day about me knowing when I would find the one for me. And I will tell him that, now.

"It's a beautiful day outside; would you like to take a walk with me?" He was whispering, like this was some secret that one we knew about it. And I realized that the force that was pulling me to him was becoming stronger each passing day.

"But Felix, it's almost raining outside. Don't you realize that?" He stood up, looking at the window and waited for me to get my coat and put my arm around his.

"Every day that I'm in your company is a beautiful day Lily." I should be used to his courtship by now. But every time he gave me a compliment, which were more times than I can count on, my hands start to shake and I blush. After all, my sister is the Hale girl who receives compliments all the time, not me. Well, that was until I met Felix.

"Are you okay, Felix? You seem a little restless today." We stopped near the entry of the factory, where most of the machines were, and there was no one around since everyone left by now. It was strange to be here and not to hear the sound of people working. My eyes searched his and I just knew that he was worried about something.

"What's the matter? It's ok; you know you can tell me." I squeezed his hand and he stood in front of me, taking my hands where I seem so small next to him.

"Lily," he stated and I knew he was having trouble in forming the words. That never happened before. I smiled at him, but this time, that didn't seemed to help; it made it worse. "There's been a problem at my work. Demetri went to talk to the competitor company, and he discovered that they hired others to help them" I may not understand much of the business world, but this is never a good thing.

"Demetri is very competent in his job, but that must be handled with someone with more experience on the matter, and…," I dropped my hands and lowered my head. It was like I've been slapped on the face and couldn't think straight.

"You're leaving." I wasn't sure if I told this in my head or if he heard me. I couldn't move my eyes to any other direction other than my shoes.

"Please Lily, look at me, please?" His voice seemed as painful as my own and I managed to gather strength to look up and see a man with 6'6 tall that appeared to be crying, but with no tears.

"It'll be just a few days, it's nothing serious." His hands were in fists, like he was reluctant with something, while I looked like a scarecrow in front of him, with a lost look.

"No,no,no." I said swallowing the huge lump in my throat, finding my voice again. "It's ok, of course. Why wouldn't it be? You're a business man. It's not like you were going to be here forever, right?" My head was heavy and my stomach hurt. The thought of me being away from Felix and Jane hurts me so much that I couldn't bear. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh no, what about little Jane?" I asked looking at his perfect, clean black shoes. My voice was hoarse, but I couldn't care less.

"She's already there with Demetri. There are some kids of her age there, so she will have someone to play with." I could only nod. "She asked me to tell you not to worry about her." _Jane__,__, such a brave little girl_. I saw his fists trembling along with his entire body.

"If you knew…how hard it is for me to leave you…" He didn't finish because he was…crying. His body was shaking and I had the feeling that the ground was too. But that's impossible.

I couldn't take it anymore. It's not his fault that they are having problems at his work. He doesn't want to go, but he needs to go with his duty and I must accept it and stop behaving like a spoiled child.

Slowly, I took his large shaking hand in mine and kissed it, doing the same with the other. That stopped his shaking a little.

"I didn't want to..." I didn't let him finish, just hugged him. It wasn't his fault; he needs to be comforted, not yelled at.

"I know. You have a job to do. And I'm not going anywhere." We stayed in silence for a few minutes, while he was calming down and I was rubbing his back.

"I _will _be back." He kissed my forehead and gave me his V necklace that he and Jane always wore. "I have to get this back"

I looked once again to the gorgeous man in front of me and the V that hung around my neck. "I'll take good care of it."

* * *

**Yes it was ,I know that,BUT there's a reason for it!You want to know?Just review and I'll tell you ;)**


	13. Boogeyman

**I am so sorry for my delay!But I'm here!And this is a long chapter,so I hope you all like it.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Lift the Wings,I adore you!**

**Now,some of you may not like this chapter,but I need to say that it's necessary for the ,don't kill me.**

**As always,please review.**

"_My beloved Felix: _

_Ever since you left all I can focus is the day you will be back. I know I'm being selfish with this, but I can't help it. I'm aware that you have business to attend to, and I hope that everything is going according to your plans. But I miss you so much that I can't bare this emptiness that has made in my soul._

_I pray everyday that you and your family are doing well. Hopefully Jane is having fun with her friends and probably doesn't even remember me anymore, but I remember her. She's a very special little girl and has an important place in my heart, as well as her uncle._

_I apologize for my bluntness, but I can't help it. I miss you most of all. Since that rainy day, I count the days to see your face again. The days are all grey to me, and I can only hope that you'll come color to my life once more._

_Oh Felix, there were so many unsaid things that day, and you need to know. Even though I didn't find the courage to say it on that moment. I yearn for, want, need you in my life more than ever Felix. Call me a fool, but I don't care. I've never felt this way before in my life and I don't want this to go away._

_It seems that I'm always apologizing to you for some reason, but once more, forgive me for being so straight forward; it's not my fault that I can't hide my feelings any longer. You bewitched me and ever since you said you would come back, my body and soul scream for you._

_With all my heart _

_Lily"_

I re-read the letter I wrote for the seventh time that day, and I still felt that emptiness in my stomach. It's been nine days since Felix left and every day I woke up hoping that this is the day when he would come back and I will tell him my feelings.

But he didn't come back. So I decided to write him a letter. It was one of the braver moments of mine and I spent the entire night gathering my strength to put on a piece of paper how I feel for him. I'm not as great as Jane Austen, but I did my simple letter without trembling or crying over it for the first time. And this is a big advancement for me. I finished it with my sister complaining about the light. According to her, I was bothering her beauty sleep with it.

I had other things to worry about. When I sealed the letter with a kiss (I know, this was extreme even for me, but I had to do it, knowing that _he _might read it), that realization came upon me: send it to where? Felix never gave me an address, or even a telephone number.

The first thing that came to my mind was how could I've been so stupid to forget as simple a thing as this? Then I remembered that he never asked me these things either. I was mad! He made a fool of me! He made me believe in something that was not real! How could I've been stupid enough to believe on the first man that shows affection to me! He won't come back; why should he?

I got up and was ready to throw the letter in the trash, along with all the good memories of our time together. It was a painful thing to do, but better to do it now, or my misery will only grow.

But then I looked in front of me, facing the mirror. And then I saw it, hanging on my neck, the large V made of gold that he gave to me. And I just knew that he will come back. No matter what, Felix will keep his promise. He has to.

That's why I kept the letter and since that day I carry it everywhere I go.

* * *

"Miss Hale, are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my transe, which was happening more than often these days. I was still a teacher and couldn't let my students down. Shame on you Lily.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas, sweetie. What were you saying?"

"The cops Miss Hale! They went by my house yesterday and Jerry's too!"

What? How come? The children's parents were all good people, and these past few days, a great number of arrests were made for no apparent reasons. I don't understand why this happened all of sudden. "I'm scared Miss Hale."

"Don't worry Tom; we'll get through this okay? All of us," I looked to each one of my students and I could read in every face the same thing: fear. Children aren't supposed to experience things like this. And neither did good people like their families. Something very wrong is happening in this city and someone need to do something about it.

I tried to calm them and by the end of the class they were a little better. I was saying goodbye to one of my youngest, Clark Walton, when his sister came to talk to me.

"Miss Hale, do you think that _he _has anything to do with it?" Her forehead was sweating with nervousness and I tried to calm her.

"He, who Kelly?" I kneeled in front of her, while looked both sides to speak. "The man that keeps looking at us when we left the factory. Sally said that he's the boogeyman."

My blood got cold instantly. Was there a man watching the children? I knew that it couldn't be Felix, because one time the boys saw him and now he's known as "The Giant", so it couldn't be him. "Kelly, how long have you seen this man?"

"Not long Miss, but I don't like him…he looks mean." Oh God.

* * *

I'm not ok. I don't like this, because back then I could just shrug it off and pretend that everything was good, but now I can't. I'm in love and there's no one I can talk to. I would, but he's not here. _Felix_, in record time, became someone that I can trust my life to. He's a good man, there's no doubt that he could never put me in any harm. And I needed to tell him that, it's an absurd thing, in my opinion, that he thinks of himself as a bad person. He's not.

I barely recognize myself. My mother never acted like that around my father and all my sister can do is talk about how great Royce is and his status. I'm the only one who actually cares for someone that doesn't have money involved. He could be a peasant in the middle of the street for all I care, my feelings won't change. My only fear is if that feeling is mutual or not.

"There you are sister. Come on, it's time to go." I hide the necklace under my shirt when my sister burst in our room, carrying a hat on her hands.

"Rosie I've told you before, and I'm telling you again, I'm not going." My sister had this crazy idea for Royce, her, myself and Mr. Brown to go out for a walk on the park when the sun was bright, and I already told her two days ago that I wasn't going. Well, my mind didn't change.

"I don't understand you Lily," she said resting her hands on mine, sitting in my bed, "we finally find someone good for you, and this is how you repay us? I mean, what is wrong with you?" What is that; does Rosie thinks she's doing me charity? I don't have the mental health to hear the babbling of our family right now.

"Please Rosie, you know what I think about Mr.…"

"Oh I know. You have this stupid conspiracy idea on your mind. Really Lilith, you are my older sister, you're supposed to be my example!" She only called me by my full name when she was really angry. "How do you think that we can go back to how things were if you refuse to spend time with me?"

"Rosie please..."I started rubbing her hands, but with her pleading eyes, how could I refuse my baby sister anything? "Alright, I'll go. But just this time, alright? And if I don't like it, you can't say I didn't try." Her laughter was almost contagious, if it wasn't for the fact that I was going for a walk with the devil's spawn and his cousin.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you Lily, you won't regret it! I promise!"My sister was such a child sometimes, having fun with the most absurd things.

_Me, having fun,with ? I doubt it._

* * *

You know which animal my sister reminds me sometimes? A peacock. I'm not saying that to make fun of her or anything like that, but the way that she behaves, with her gestures and looks on the street is only to get even more attention. How come she can live with that?

Rosie and Royce were ahead of us and I could see some of the angry stares that the girls who were passing with their boyfriends were sending to my sister. She noticed too, but this was just fun for her. I don't get it; how someone can be joyful for causing jealous and anger?

Mr. Brown was dangerously close to me, and I couldn't be more uncomfortable. Like I promised to her, I tried to maintain a simple conversation with him.

"So, do you like to go to the theatre, Mr. Brown?" He made a disgusting face, like I was from another planet.

"Oh no, this type of thing is for old people." _I'm not going to lose my patience._

"What about music. Do you like classics?"

"Again, for oldies .Seriously Miss Hale, should your family put you in a nursing home already?" I heard laughter coming from Royce and my sister, but I could care less. Felix would have agreed with me and we would've been talking about Monet by now.

But he's not here.

I felt a pain in my chest and had to slow down, thankfully for me, no one noticed.

"Why don't you two lovebirds go ahead? We'll be there in a second." I was about to reply, but my sister took Royce's hand and took him before I had the chance to say no. Now I was alone with his cousin. This was not part of the deal to spend time with your sibling.

"Aw Miss Hale, lovely day, isn't it?"

In truth, all days were the same to me, grey and lifeless. But I couldn't give this answer for someone as annoying as Mr. Brown, or he'll start asking me even more questions.

"Yes, it is" was my only reply. He started to walk around me, like he was stalking prey, and I was very uncomfortable with that.

"My time to ask the questions now Miss Hale." He was extremely close to me, but he wasn't touching me. Thank God for public places. "What do you like to do?" There was something in his voice that made me very scared. What did he mean by that?

"Well, let me answer this one for you _Miss_." He stopped to look right into my eyes and I was disturbed by the cold look that he was giving me, filled with malice, "I think that you like to play school with the poor kids." This is not possible! He can't be serious!

"Sir, I don't know what you're…" He gripped my arm so I couldn't say a word.

"Honestly, someone from your class, mingling with those degenerate bastards in that place that those poor call factory. I just pray that you shower every time you get home, or else you can get a disease." He knew. God, so this is the boogeyman that the kids were talking earlier.

"How did you found out?" My voice was hoarse and he was smiling the same way that I first met him, like a mad man. "Well _Lily_, I can call you Lily now, right?" I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything else. "It is my job, you know? To find out where the cast from society are. Those little thieves…" I couldn't let him talk about that! I don't know about who he was referring to, but these were not about my students.

"Do NOT talk about children like that Mr. Brown, or I'll…"

"Or you'll do what Lily?" My outburst attracted some curious to the scene, but he was still holding my arm, "you will do nothing about it, do you hear me? Or else your precious students and their parents will pay. I assure you that." So this was what this was all about? This man is a monster! Using people to his own gain, and he works for the police! I can't imagine the number of misjudgments that others made because of him. All this talk of protecting people and arresting the thieves was pure facade. And everyone fell for it.

If someone passed by right now this scene would appear of a young couple talking, but this was not the case. And there was no one to help me.

"So, what do you say Lily? Do you want to see your precious little rascals along with their parents behind the bars where they belong?" I looked up at him and could only see cruelty in his eyes. How come a person can be so evil? "Or…do you want to continue with your little lousy job and I can pretend that I'm not seeing this felony happening behind my nose?" _Children, they are just children_. And what about their parents? They NEVER did anything wrong on their lives! And now this…monster came and can take their freedom away? That's not fair!

I can't let this happen. No, it's not right. We live in a corrupt society where people think they can take advantage over the others and there are few people who do something to change that. I don't know if I'm strong of stupid to be doing something like this now.

"What do you want?" He dropped the grip on my arm and put his hand around my waist. I almost threw up.

"I like you Lily, and when I like something I need to have it. You and I are going to be good friends, _great _friends actually."

* * *

_**After the walk on the park…**_

"Hello girls, you are home early. And Kevin, how good to see you again!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Mrs. Hale, but Lily accepted my request and I came to announce that we are dating."

* * *

**This sucks!So,you guys can see what type of person Kevin is.i don't like do you think?review please!**


	14. Odie's weeding Part 1

**Who else screamed like a maniac when Felix was on "Eclipse"? My friend will probably never go with me again after that day.**

**So, the thing is that I decided to split this chapter in 2,not all of you will like it, but like I said, it's for the best of the story .So, if you like it, please review and I'll update faster.I miss Felix,don't you?**

**Huge thanks to my beta Lift The Wings, you're an angel!**

**And thank you all who read and review this story! It means the world to me!**

* * *

Lily's POV

I have no idea how long it's been. I don't track time anymore. I guess... it's easier when you don't think about how long you've been with the _devil_...

That's right. My life changed completely ever since I met _Mr_._ Brown_. And my family, the bunch of aliens, can only talk about how lucky I am to have found a gentleman who so much resembles Mr. King. Even though my eyes and the rest of body language scream to everyone _help,_ it's like they don't know or they don't care. Especially my parents.

Even becoming paler and skinnier, my mother tells me that "when you're in love you don't think about anything else other than the boy you fell in love with". She must be mocking me, because I have never seen her behaving like this. And what bothers me is that I can't tell a word to anybody because this _person _is stalking my students like times, the kids tell me that they often saw the "boogeyman" on their way home. It's like he likes to terrify people to do what he pleases. I feel so afraid for my kids and their families, but there's not much left for me to do.

One day my sister asked me what was bothering me when we were walking on the park, in his presence. He told me later that if I even so much as looked frightened, the police would be all over the kids in no time. And then he laughed, like a maniac. How can someone be pleased putting children through this situation?

He threatened me since that day. In the very few times I go out accompanied by him, I always bring my sister with me, afraid what he might do, even in public.

_If my pain would end in that point…_

A week later the abuses started. His hand on my arms, the shaking, always in places that no one could see. He gets violent when someone is there with us, I don't want to imagine what he might do to me if he finds me by myself one day. That's why I use clothes that cover even more my body.

_What have I done to have to go through this?_

How did my life come to that point? And the worst thing is that I'm alone in all…

I looked again to the V mark on my hand. A result of squeezing the pendent on my neck so often. Mostly when I manage to get some sleep, without having nightmares surrounding me I hold it on my hands for give me some comfort.

And what hurts me the most is that I could handle everything that life throws at me if Felix was by my side. Sometimes, I feel like everything that happened was just a beautiful dream, and I pray every night that I can dream about him again. But, as some sort of cruel joke from the universe, I only have nightmares about _that man_.

Were there other women before me? How long has he been playing the good-guy facade? These thoughts only scared me more, because if no one stopped him so far, who will? Is this madness going to stop someday? How will I be strong enough to continue?

I rubbed my arms again, the green marks were fading, but the purple ones were still there. Because of that, I had to wear a different dress to Odie's wedding. It was today, and the grey weather perfectly fits my mood. Because that snake made it very clear that my presence was indispensable. I guess it really runs in the family the need to be showing off every chance you can. Right now, the King cousins were the most eligible suitors, and they were both taken by the Hale sisters._ How did that happen?_

"Oh my, look at you Lily. Kevin is going to faint when he sees you." My sister was nicer to me ever since I started to "date" her boyfriend's cousin, poor girl, she has no idea. I was wearing that dress she gave as a peace offering. In fact, it was very pretty, lilac with sleeves, just what I needed to not cause attention. Unlike my sister who was wearing a very dashing yellow dress. She was gorgeous of course, and no doubt that everyone would be talking about her instead the bride. I feel bad for Odie; does my sister need to be on the high lights every occasion she can?

"Rosie, sweetie...," I took her hands, but she cut me off, and started to do my hair.

"Oh Lily, I know what you'll say: 'today is Odies day, don't do anything drastic, blah, blah...' Seriously sister, you need to have a little faith in me. I know what I'm doing." She finished my hair and got my purse while I was looking myself in the mirror. I couldn't remember the last time I looked my reflection, and the result couldn't have been worse. I looked awful! And the cause of what was probably waiting for me downstairs.

"Well, obviously I don't do any miracles, you look so skinny," she patted my cheeks and mentioned for me to follow her, "but, once you see your sweetheart, this illness of yours will disappear in no time. Trust me, I think after tonight you'll be more than okay." She winked and grabbed my hand. I don't like the expression of my sister, usually that always comes with some secret. And in times like this, I can't afford to be playing games.

"Rosie, what did you do?"

Quickly, I grabbed her hand, but she shushed me with her grin, "I realized how wonderful your boyfriend is. And I did you an enormous favor. Don't need to thank me later sister."

When I was about to ask her again, our family were there, along with the King cousins, to escort us to the part. Kevin was smiling like a maniac.

_Dear God, what has my sister done?_

* * *

"You can barely see it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Odie," I said finishing the final touches to her wedding dress. The bride made everyone leave and waited until I got to her house so she finished getting ready. Good thing the dress had a lot of fabric, because it hid her growing belly very well.

"So, this is it. My wedding day." She was really beautiful. Ever since I was little, when I saw a woman in a wedding dress I thought she was a princess from a fairy tale that was going to have her happy ending with her Prince Charming. Then again, I was only a child.

"Thank you, so much, for everything you've done for me Lily. I won't forget it." We were never really close, but ever since she told me her secret, I felt the need to help her. After all, tons of people might have judged her; I don't want to be like them.

"I just want you to be happy Odie." I gave her my present while finishing with her make-up.

All the guests were already there; only waiting for the bride to arrive. Her poor groom was shaking like a leaf, probably because of the death glares that her father was sending him. I could see all that from her bedroom window.

"I loved it, thank you." I gave her a simple baby shoe, it was yellow with a few ribbons in it. I was secretly hopping for a girl. "Even if I have a boy, I'll make him wear it. It's adorable." Her smile was genuine, and I knew she really liked my gesture.

"Soon will be you, you know? Words travel fast."

I gulped, everyone knew by now about my "boyfriend", but I wasn't used to it. How could I?

"Oh, you are so lucky Lily, Mr. Brown sounds like the perfect catch." My breath caught on my throat and I felt the urge to be sick. "Word around that he had an affair before, nothing serious of course, but it ended badly. Poor man."

"Wait, what are you saying Odie?" I didn't know anything about it, but it was not like I made conversation often with him. Only in public, when I couldn't ignore his presence.

"It's sad, really. Mr. Brown was interested in a woman, Shelly something, I can't remember her name now. She was the daughter of a lawyer I guess. But one day, her father got home and found the door was open. Poor man, she was dead on the floor, with several bruises, tied on a chair. She was dead before he got there. When Mr. Brown found out, he did a search in the entire area, but he never found who did it. I feel so bad for him."

This was just too strange for me. I never knew about that; and the police never caught her killer? With Mr. Brown being one of best detectives of the area, really? This looks as bad as I thought. God help me.

"I'm so glad that he found you Lily."

_Oh God, he found me._

* * *

**Creepy,right?Review if you think what'll happen next and I might tell you ;)**


	15. Odie's weeding Part 2

**NEW CHAPTER****, WOO HOO!**

**I am beyond sorry for my delay, but so much happened! Anyway just LOVED this chapter! I actually cried in the end, you'll know why…**

**This chapter has a little violence, so if you don't like it, skip it. This chapter is super long, I hope you like it as much as I did.**

**I want to know your opinions, so please review, without them I feel so lonely: (**

**I'd like to thank lilmisspurplesunshinee , happinie93 , little miss S , PopcornGirl-Eva , Pyra Sanada and everyone who reviewed! They made me so happy during this awful time I just went trough.**

**And of course, a special thanks to my friend Lift the Wings who did an amazing job as my beta (Love ya girl) and my new beta for "Wild Flower" xStarletx (YOU ROCK!)**

* * *

Odie's Wedding Part II

The Wedding was really lovely. Everyone was so happy, Odie's mom was crying and her father was fighting to contain his tears when he handed her to his future son-in-law. Everyone cheered for them and in the end they all threw rice at the new couple when they were leaving the church. There was only one problem with this image; well two, one was showing off my sister to the guests, like he own the place and the other is next to me, showing off with his big mouth, like he was some sort of celebrity.

"Oh yes, I bought these shoes in England, and they are made of the finest leather, after all a detective can't walk around wearing anything but the very best, am I right? We have an image to sustain!" He was saying. Was he serious? I didn't know which was worse; the frivolous nonsense or the fact that people were interested in listen to him, like he was that important. Ever since Mr. Brown came to Rochester, he had been treated like he was a Saint or something. How come they could all be so blind?

I felt like I was watching a play in front of my eyes; where everyone around me was playing their own roles and were all content with it and I a mere spectator watching on, and no one noticed me, not even once. Nobody asked if I was alright. I know that this wasn't my day but, not even my own father looked at me when he walked right passed me.

As for my escort, last time I saw he was flirting with the Groom's cousin after the ceremony ended and the wedding reception had started, where he had acted like a splendid guest. I could have gone over and warned her, but I didn't think she would have paid much attention to me seeing as she was too busy letting her hands and lips wander all over my escort. I swear I still have no idea what women see in him! There was nothing that could have possibly made me pay attention to him.

I tried to blend in the crowd. Odie seemed really happy and was enjoying the moment with her husband now things were not as nerve wracking as before. My only wish was for what's best for her. After the photographer took the first few photographs of the new couple, I congratulated them and she pulled me aside, telling me that everything was ok now and that her new husband loved the yellow shoes I given them. I couldn't have asked for more.

I passed some of my sister's friends on the way out to the gardens, and they were whispering and giggling, clearly very drunk, at some of the men that were friends of the groom that were near the porch, posing for the women like a bunch of preening peacocks. It was embarrassing to watch, but a little funny to see one man's frustration when it was clear he had a little too much to drink when he tried to stand on his own two feet, and almost fell on top of Odie's grandmother. Typical, it seemed that everyone here follow the same pattern. Let's face it: that drunken boy and the giggling girl he was trying to impress would probably be the next ones on the weeding list, it's how things worked around here. Why was I not like them? Was there something wrong with me? Maybe that was why I didn't think like my parents, or everyone in this place for that matter.

The band started to play, I could hear the music from inside the ballroom where everyone moved away from the gardens to dance, leaving only a few couples outside. It was a beautiful view to anyone who stopped to admire it. The music was coming from the house, the entire garden was decorated with lights, the smell of the flowers was sweetly intoxicating, an all of the lovely couples of every age were strolling along holding hands, or talking beneath giant trees, just enjoying each others company…

This all hurt me so bad. Not because of Royce's cousin, heavens no! He was nothing more than a burden in my life. It made me sick just to be near him, I couldn't even imagine something more than shaking hands with that snake. The cause of my sorrow was _him._

Those few moments that we spent together I was so happy I was sure I had never felt that way before in my life. I had never felt so light and happy with anyone else before I had met Felix. The way that we danced, so light and slow; the way that he held me, like I was something to be cherished; the smell that was unique and belonged only to him, so masculine; I've never smelt anything like it before. That twinkle in his gorgeous ruby eyes when he smiled just for me…

_Stop that right now Lily! What good will this brings you? He is not here now, is he? _No, he wasn't. And I doubted now that he'd ever come back. Unconsciously, I grabbed the V pendent around my neck, squeezing so tight that I cut myself.

"Miss Hale?" An older man, with a slightly drunken appearance suddenly appeared beside me, there was a bottle in one hand and a cigar in the other. It was one of Royce's friends; I recognized that snobbish look that all of his friends wore anywhere. They look all the same to me: rich, walking around like they owned the city and looking at women like they were meat.

"Good evening sir" I didn't care to remember what his name was and I doubted that he knew mine. Simply because I knew his friends all referred to me as "Rosalie's sister" and nothing else.

He smiled, and those almost yellow teeth made me want to puke, "I just came here to spread the gossip." He told me. I could smell the liquor from where I was standing, I decided to just listen to him, no matter how much I didn't want to hear what he had to say, in the hopes that maybe if I listened to him, and didn't say a single word to him, he would go away and I'd stop feeling so uncomfortable. "It's about your sister and Royce." He whispered. I swallowed the angry retort that flew to my mind, the words tumbling back down my throat. It was one thing to gossip about me, and there was always something about me, like: _Oh, that Hale girl is old to be married, or she always walks with those poor from the other street._ But to gossip about my sister? I didn't allow that sort of thing. My bulging eyes should have been enough to tell him that I didn't know what was going on, nor should he be telling people about it, but he was give me a smug look, that basically said _Don't __**you**__ know?_

"Well Miss, rumor has it that our two favorite lovebirds are about to become engaged!" He finally spat out, his face was starting to look a little green and his eyebrows were scrunched together. That would have been wonderful news, if it wasn't about someone I love very much getting together with one that I despise. Royce's friend excused himself and then hobbled over to a nearby bush and started to throw up; scaring a couple that was near the flowers'. I was about to do the same after he told me that dreadful rumor… _Rosie and that snake? It can't be. She barely knows him!_

It wasn't just that, I had no idea of how I was going to get rid of his cousin's blackmail and now this…_person_ wanted to sink his claws in my sister? I need to do something, and fast

But the truth was, I was really scared. I had no idea how I gotten myself involved in this. I was just a teacher; I was only doing my job. Was this my punishment for trying to help my children? And now, this maniac was blackmailing me and the other wanted to marry my little sister! I didn't want to do this, but there was no other way. I needed help.

I left the garden heading towards the ballroom where I knew she would be drinking with her friends and probably gossiping about the women deciding which dress looked the best and which looked the worse. And there she was, laughing to show everyone how a true lady of society must act. I never understood my mother.

The smell of alcohol and tobacco filled the room, I nearly choked on it, how could they stand it? I tried my best to be polite and get her out of there as fast as I could all the while freaking out on the inside.

"What is it Lily? My God! Can't I be left alone for one minute without someone bothering me?" She cried. I tried to not be hurt by this, it was the alcohol talking after all, I think. Besides there were bigger concerns then my mother's attitude towards me right now, so I pushed her attitude aside. I took my mother by her arm and lead her to a small room, where there was no one in sight.

"Mother, please listen to me. Is it true that Rosie and Mr. King are about to be engaged?" My face clearly had a look of distress, but as soon as I asked my question my mother's face beamed with nearly uncontrolled Joy.

"Ah, so you've heard! I had hoped you and Mr. Brown would be the first to be engaged, but poor Mr. King is so anxi…"

"Mother, please. This can't happen!" I cried. How could a mother – my mother - be so self-absorbed? It's possible that she didn't notice their behavior? Was she really that blind?

"Oh Lily, I understand .You are eager to be married as well. But don't worry, now that Mr. Brown is here…" My mother started. I grabbed her shoulders to force her to look at me. It's now or never.

"Can you please just _listen to me_ mother? Mr. Brown and Mr. King are not who they say they are!" That caught her attention, because she stopped pacing around "What are you trying to say?" The safety of my sister was more important than my secret.

"Mr. King and his cousin discovered that I've been teaching the kids that can't afford to go to school. And now, Mr. Brown is blackmailing, forcing me to court him, so you see, I don't like him, the only reason I'm even associating with him is because he's forcing me too. And now his cousin wants to marry Rosie because he knows that I can't do nor say a thing about it." I explained. I was shaking by the time I finished. Now, everything was out in the open. My mother was frozen on her spot, completely shocked. At least now I finally told her; I could count on her support to stop this madness. I don't know why I was so afraid to begin with. She was, after all, my mother. She was the one who raised me. We never looked alike, nor were we alike, but she wasn't going to leave me alone in this.

I took a step forward to hug her, hoping to get some comfort, but instead I felt the sting of a slap across my face. I saw her out stretched had and the glare on her face and realized that she was angry, and she had just hit me.

"But, mother…" I started; only to be cut off by another slap and it was so hard almost fell over.

"How dare you?" She was fuming, while could only stand there, a hand my throbbing cheek. "Your father and I gave you everything and this is how you repay us? By associating with those _penniless animals_? A Hale doesn't do that! What will people say?" She yelled. I felt like I was about to throw up. Since when were we so high and mighty?

"You were real fortunate to have found a man such as Mr. Kevin Brown. He covered this…scandal for you. He is the good one! You're savior!" She continued. Hadn't she listen to a thing I had said? This man was blackmailing me! In what way did that make him a good man? Or me lucky for that matter?

"Mother, please" I hiccupped trying to contain my sobs but failing miserably "I don't care what you think of me. But you can't let Rosie marry Royce! He's a sneaky…"I tried to explain again, only to get slapped again, and this time I lost my balance and fell over. This was too much for me. If my own flesh and blood wouldn't listen to me or believe me, what was I to do? I really was alone in this.

"Is everything ok in here ladies? I heard a commotion." Someone I asked. I froze when I saw who had walked in.

"Oh, hello there Kevin." My mother greeted, He hadn't even cleaned the lipstick off of his collar and, like most of the guests, I could smell the alcohol wafting off of him from where I had fallen. "I was just saying to my airhead daughter how lucky she is to have found a nice man like you" He acted so shy and innocent when my mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and before she went out the door. Great, now I was alone with the beast.

"What did you tell her?" He snarled after my mother had left. He turned back to me, his face had become dark, not many people noticed this, only because he used this sort of look when he was certain no one else was around. His breath was so suffocating that I was becoming drunk just inhaling it. "What is wrong with women? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" I wasn't looking at him directly, so he took my chin with his hand and squeezed with such strength that I'm sure he was leaving bruises. I could smell the stench of smoked cigars and alcohol wafted off his breath

"Oh, _now_ you are quiet? Why can't you be quiet at the right times?" He snarled. I tried to break free from his grasp, but he was too strong for me, even in his drunken state. I was scared of what he might do to me.

"Why do you do this to me? I'm so good to you" He sobbed, a tear escaped his eyes. He didn't seem to be talking to me anymore. "You always do this to me, drive me crazy. Why? I already talk to your father Shelly." _Shelly_? Oh no, he had gone insane!

"I **know** you love me!" He yelled and shaking my shoulders violently. How could no one hear his insane shouting? "That stupid mailman is not good enough for you,** I** am Shelly!" He punched the wall behind me, but he still didn't let me go. I was alone with a psychopath and everybody thought that it was the best thing that could ever happen to me. _I'm going to die._

_"_I'm not Shelly Kevin, you are delusional" I said slowly, pausing so he didn't do anything rash. "You killed her, don't you?" I asked. I was beyond scared now. He paused slightly, his eyes focusing in on me; he then grabbed my neck and started to squeeze it

"You are very pretty, did you know that? You remind me of her. She was pretty too, but then she did the stupidest thing by refusing my love for her." He told me as he still squeezing on me. I was suffocating when he leant in to kiss me. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but to no avail.

" Don't…" I wheezed, but he squeezed harder cutting the words off.

Then suddenly for some reason, he let me go, and then he started to laugh, but not moving one inch from me. I was shaking so badly as I attempted to regain my breath but with every staggering breath I took the scent of liquor and smoke made me just feel sicker then I already was. It was quite possible that I could throw up all over him. Maybe I'd get lucky and that would get him away from me… but knowing my luck it would just make him angrier.

"Who do _you_ think you are?" He growled. One of his hands was on my neck again and the other was on my waist, gripping me so hard that I thought my bones were going to break. He forced my back against the wall again, so that hard that hit my head against it so hard that afterwards I felt the hot sting of blood leaking from my head.

"Your sister told me, you know? Your dirty little _secret_" He snarled. What was he talking about? I thought he already knew everything about me?

"_I realize how wonderful your boyfriend is and I did you this enormous favor." _

"You pathetic little creature! I can't even call you a complete woman" He cried. I was shaking and sobbing, and couldn't understand what he was trying to say to me, I only knew that it hurt. "Your little sister did me the enormous favor of telling me that you **can not have children.**" He laughed again and threw me back against the wall causing my head to once more knock against it. I was so stunned and scared I could barely think.

"Now, do tell me: Who would want somebody who has the womb as arid as sand?" he taunted. My sister couldn't have done this to me! Did I really mean less than her new boyfriend? We had made a promise! No one besides her and our mother knew that. And now she had told this foul man and he was now rubbing it in my face?

"Is there anybody…Oh, I'm sorry." Someone asked walking into the room. It was all the distraction I needed to run away. I used the weight of my body to push the drunken man off of me and onto the floor and get away.

And then I ran.

I couldn't take it. It was too much. And it wasn't just Mr. Brown, it was everything! The frivolous appearance of my life, the neglect and the loneliness. I couldn't do this anymore. But what could I do now?

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, I hadn't cared where I had run to; I had just needed to get away. No one had followed me; at least that's what it looked like. It was night time already and it had suddenly started to rain. I couldn't have cared less.

I had somehow ended up at the church where Odie got married. There were still a few decorations up, but the church itself was closed because it was so late. So I sat on the stairs, starring at nothing.

My dress was torn, my cheeks hurt and my feet were in agony from all the running in tight shoes. I was cold, hungry and afraid, and my head was more than possibly bleeding. Where could I go from here? Home, where everyone was more than willing to feed me to the lions?

I had to think. I had to go somewhere far away and take my sister with me, because she really had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Why did everything have to be so difficult with my life? I just wanted people to listen to me. What would my life be like if I actually had to marry that man? A life with submission and abuse until the day I die or he decides that he's had enough and kills me? Like he very possibly did to Shelley? I didn't deserve that!

I didn't know what to do. I put my knees up and wrapped my arms around them and started to sob. It was the only thing I could do right now. Who would have noticed a girl crying on the steps of a church at night? Things like that happened all the time and nobody ever paid attention.

The rain had started to fall harder and but I still sat on my step not moving in the least letting the rain wash away my tears. I don't know how long I sat there, all I know is there came a moment where I didn't know if I was unconscious or awake and this was when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I probably should have moved but I was, at this point, pretty sure I was dreaming, so I didn't even move a muscle.

"Lily?"I heard someone whispered. The voice was so familiar that I just knew I was hallucinating. Great! As if wasn't bad enough for my mental health knowing that he would never come back to me, now I was dreaming about him coming back to me and instilling false hopes in myself. I kept dreaming about what it would be like if he ever came back. I sensed something warm cover me, but that couldn't be real. I was dreaming after all.

"Please illusion, go away. It hurts too much to know that you are not really here." I pleaded. It was just a whisper to me, since I didn't have the strength to move; I just kept crying and shaking, praying that the perfect illusion would go away.

"Per favore il mio fiore parlare con me. I'm here, I'm real" It told me. I wanted so much to believe in my illusion was there, that that silky voice was actually whispering to me in Italian and that warmth was real too, but it wasn't. There was no point deluding myself anymore. He was never coming back. I took my head off of my knees to look at my illusion, but my vision was blurred by my tears.

"No, you are not here. Why would you be?" I asked it. I was gripping my hair pulling at the looks, I felt the matted blood from my previous injuries, and the wounds bled a new as I tore at my hair. The rain felt like it was pounding on my bruises. "Why would you be back? I'm not worthy" I stopped to take in a deep breath, my shaking was becoming uncontrollable and even with the imaginary cloak covering me, I still couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm not a complete woman." I repeated Kevin's words. I could hear his voice echoing through my mind _who will want somebody who has the womb as arid as sand?_

"I can not have children. I was a fool to think that you might come back to me someday when I have nothing to offer you" I whispered. Reality finally sunk into me when I said it out loud. There was only **one thing **that I was jealous about my sister: she could have children, I couldn't; She was fertile, I wasn't; One day she'll have her own family, I wouldn't

.

Felix would never come back. I was so naïve to think such thing. He would find someone interesting that could give him a family. That was the truth.

I felt something cold on my forehead, and then again on my cheek, but I shrugged it off as nothing but another mere illusion. I tried to look past my tears to the illusion in front of me.

"What happened to you la mia bella? Why do you say such things when you know they are not true?" My illusion asked stopping only to kiss my forehead "I couldn't possibly do that." Again, my illusion kissed me this time on my cheek and whispered in my ear "Words are not enough to describe how lost I was without you and I promise that I will **never** leave you again. Amore mio, I am here, can't you feel me?" It was all a dream, the most beautiful dream I could ask for in a time like this. Nonetheless, it wasn't real and I needed to remember that.

"No" I said, praying that I didn't have to wake up and deal with real life ever again. Maybe I passed out on the stairs and there's where they'd find me in the morning. But when I felt the smooth and so soft lips on mine, I could only describe it as bliss.

* * *

**Per favore il mio fiore parlare con me - please my flower talk to me**

**You la mia bella**** - my beautiful**

**Amore mio**** – My love**

* * *

**Review, please? I want to know if you think that Lily was dreaming or not. **


	16. Rage

**I'm back people!I'll spare you from my excuses.**

**So,this is one of my favorite chapters!And I want to know what you think**

**Want a new chapter?then review!**

**Ok,so I wrote a one shot called "You Have a choice" a while ago and your opinion means a lot to me.**

**This chapter wouldn't be possible without my super beta ****xStarletx**

**This chapter is dedicated to SRP1995.**

* * *

Rage

I could _feel_ that something was wrong. In all my years as the High Commander and as a vampire, I had never experienced anything like this before. It was like a constant feeling that something was off, that I was off and it was driving me crazy

Every since I had left Lily that feeling had been nagging me. It's horrible! I couldn't focus, all I could think about was her and wondering if she was safe or if she was with someone else, if she was with someone with a _pulse_. To make things worse, it took much longer than I predicted to get rid of all those immature newborns that the stupid vampires had created in their defense. Like that would have helped them. Stupid.

Yet if I was with the newborns, it meant that Lily was safe, away from their venom. I knew I was being hypocritical, but screw it; I don't want to give up my personal Eden just because I'm a monster. If she was safe, then there should have been nothing to worry about.

So, why hadn't that nagging feeling gone away? Why did it just sit at the back of my mind gnawing at my conscious, not allowing me a single moments calm against the constant worry it created. Jane was worried too. However, her way to express concern was different .She was like a little girl who just lost her mother

"_When are we going back?__" _

"_I don't want to be here __anymore!"_

"_Do you think Lily misses me?" _

"_Do you think she gave a doll to another girl?"_

Sometimes the constant babble was annoying, to the point where even I couldn't stand it, but even I could relate. Maybe Lily had forgotten about me and some stupid, poor, human had swept her away…

No, I couldn't think like this. She wouldn't do that. No, not my Lily.

Demetri was sick of Jane's constant chatter, but he didn't say anything in disrespect. He didn't dare to speak to me about it, knowing that I'd not tolerate such words from anyone and if they tried I'd no doubt rip their heads clean off. Literally.

After I met Lily Hale,_ my_ Lily, as I simply referred to her now, I noticed that I was starting to realize that maybe not all humans were the same, especially her; she was not like any of the humans I had met before. But all vampires were the same to me; power hungry, obsessed with beauty and, most of the time, just violent and crazy only guided by our primal instincts to feed on blood. Then again, humans were just like that, except they didn't feed on blood of course.

Not Lily though, not her, never her. Lily was like my personal Oasis after expending my entire existence in some lonely desert without a drop of water to keep me going. They say that every single thing about a vampire is designed to draw a human to us. I disagree now to that now, for if that were true Lily would be a vampire. Lily was the real essence of beauty, how could one not to be drawn by her? Her kind eyes, nose, lips, body and soul. Everything about her invited you to get closer.

But only I had that privilege. So, it wouldn't be a problem, it was probably even expected that I would rip apart anyone, whether that be a human or a vampire that tried to get near her.

Beside me Jane giggled, jolting me out of my private thoughts. She knows what I'm thinking. Demetri says that the only time that I didn't sport my "_murderous high commander look"_ was when I was thinking about Lily. He was right; I couldn't help but soften when I thought of her.

That little quarrel about the newborns had finally been taken care of and I ready to leave, to return to her. Nonetheless, like Jane said "It was fun" and if I wasn't so worried about more important things, I'd have had fun too. At the tops, it was amusing. And now in a few moments we'd be in Rochester

"She'll be happy to see you" Jane announced, she didn't say her name anymore, otherwise she'd start to sob and that was something us men hadn't been designed to handle. But now that we were back, she'd change.

"I know it" her tiny voice added and I nodded, not trusting my own voice "Only four minutes and then we'll be there"

"We'll be at the Hotel, my friend." Demetri explained.

"Not that you'll care much about us" She scowled at Demetri's attempt to make a joke. We reached the city and went our separate ways: Demetri was going back to the hotel, and though Jane wanted to come with me to see Lily, one of my murderous looks was enough to convince her to go back to the hotel with Demetri.

I was going to find my Venus.

My Oasis.

My Lily.

When I reached the block her house was on it was already night and there weren't many people on the streets. Her unmistakable scent was lingering in the air and I took a moment to appreciate it. I could barely restrain my anxiety when I realized her scent was old in this place and was leading me in a different direction then the safe house I had left her in. First the scent led me to some sort of party where I found her shallow sister in the garden with other humans in some sort of celebration. I almost got closer to ask about her sister. _Almost, but this human wasn't worth a second of my attention._

While I was trying following where her scent led me next it started to rain, I hoped I would find her soon before I lost the scent, my only saving grace was that it seemed to be getting stronger which meant that she was nearby. As I neared a Church, my heart seemed to be trying to jump out of my chest, as if desperate to break free and search for her itself.

And then, I saw her.

It all came back to me, that filling happiness. All the anger, violence and sadness that I felt during our time apart vanished instantly the moment she came into my view and all I could see was her.

"Lily?" I asked, coming to crouch in front of her as she sat on the cold stone steps. Something was wrong. Slowly, I took off my cloak and covered her with it. In that moment her shoulders started to shake almost uncontrollably. Her skin was too cold and, when she moved I saw signs of bruises on her gorgeous skin.

I was suddenly seeing red, seething beyond any range of emotion I had felt before, all I could think of was getting my hands on this person and ripping them apart, gripping their heart in my hand as I squeezed the life out of it.

However much I wanted to run and find that disgusting male that belonged to the scent lingering on her, that wasn't that kind of man that my Lily needed right now. I was angry with myself, I made the silent vow to protect her, though what could I really do now? I had already failed her; I was completely unworthy of her attention.

"Please illusion, go away. It hurts too much to know that you are not really here." Why would she say something like say that? What had happened to my beloved while I was gone? I bet her griffon like mother and empty sister had once again filled her head with their cruel lies. There was a snap to my right and when I looked to see if it were some unfortunate intruder I could take my anger out on, I saw that the grip I had on the church's step had been so tight I had cracked it. Lily, still in her own world, didn't even notice, she didn't even think I was really there.

"Per favore il mio fiore parlare con me. I'm here, I'm real." I cried, all I wanted was for her to look at me. Call me selfish, but I just wanted to see myself in her pure brown eyes once more and to know that she was looking at me. It would save me from my misery, banishing it away without a second thought. Everything I did was for her**, my mate**.

As she shook against me, still not looking me in the eye my rage turned to the ones who were responsible for her suffering. I'd get rid of them soon, it would only take a few seconds to end their meaningless lives and then again, I could always unleash Jane on them, to watch her have a little fun, to be entertained by their torture. She'd thank me for that. I _had _to stop these lower beings in order to make this a safer place for her. My beautiful Lily shouldn't have to mingle with those _things_, and that included her ungrateful human family.

"No, you are not here. Why would you be?" She told me and I froze. Didn't she understand the extent of my feelings for her yet? Hadn't I made myself clear enough about it? She was tearing at her hair with such force that drops of blood started to spill, mixing with her locks. I wasn't hungry or even tempted to drink it, only more worried than ever. "Why would you be back? I'm not worthy"

The cloak was no use; she was shaking so hard, talking nonsense, like she was only half herself. She was the only reason why I had come back. My only joy since…well, the only joy I had ever had.

"I'm not a complete woman." She confided to me. What is she talking about? Didn't she know that she was more perfect than Helen of Troy? Believe me, I'd _know_. What did those horrible people tell her?

"I can not have children. I was a fool to think that you might come back to me someday when I have nothing to offer you". She whispered. I stopped breathing entirely. She thought that she was inferior because of that? She, who took care of other people's children like they were her own? This only made me love her more. Her mere presence was enough for me. Her smile, her eyes, her nose her smell, all of this could spark a tiny ember of happiness in my cold heart. I could stand and stare at her forever if she'd let me. She was my everything but still wasn't my family…_yet_.

I would not spend another moment away from my love anymore, not after this.

I kissed her forehead; in an attempt to make her realize that I actually was by her side now, after I pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek. But she still didn't realize it; she was crying too hard, she was past understanding. These people had robbed her of her mind.

"What happened to you la mia bella? Why do you say such things when you know they are not true?" I asked her, not sure if she could answer me coherently, but wishing she could. She was the most important person to me. My only purpose in this world was her, and yet she felt as if she were inferior, not worthy of me, when it was very clearly the other way around. She didn't even know what I would do for her. I kissed her forehead one more time

"I couldn't possibly think that of you." I told her. Eternal devotion was one of the things I'd give her, starting now. I kissed her cheek once more and, very carefully, whispered into her ear:

"Words are not enough to describe how lost I was without you and I promise that I will never leave you again. Amore mio, I am here, can't you feel me?" It was out in the open now, I had told her once more how I felt. One word for it and it would make all the difference for me; one word separated me from happiness and utter despair.

"No. You're not here." She whispered. I knew she wasn't rejecting my feelings; she still refused to believe that I had come back to her. But still the word stung me.

Worship

Devotion

Adoration

Veneration

Idolatry

Admiration

_Eternally_

It wasn't right or chivalrous, what I wanted to do to her, what I was going to do, but I didn't see any other option. I had to make her see that I was really here with her. Slowly, I touch my cold lips to her soft and warm ones.

It was more than I could ever ask for. It was just a simple kiss, but enough to make me feel like I was flying high above the clouds. Of course, this wasn't the appropriate behavior I should be displaying to such a lady as Lily. I should court her first, more appropriately and than in time, dare to kiss her. But this situation was unique and it was all I could think to get her to regain her senses once more, it was a onetime thing, I wouldn't try again after this unless I had been courting her for quite some time. The temperature shock must have added to her already weakened state and she swooned, but I saw a glimpse of smile on her face and that made me feel a little better, though not enough to be thoroughly worried. There were still drops of blood in her hair and she looked more tired than ever with bags under her eyes and she was paler then I remembered._ This definitely wasn't the state that I left her in._ I gathered her in my arms, covering her with my cloak and took off, running as fast as I could, towards the hotel where I could take care of her.

It took me all of three minutes to get her to the hotel at the speed I had chosen to run at, the old receptionist was sleeping, as always. It was a small hotel, modest and discrete and used to dealing with out sort of clientele. Still, wasn't up to our standards, but our rooms were the best in the house, a fact that was important to me. Not that we needed it to sleep anyways. It's a matter of pride really. I took the slow lift to the room fidgeting nervously, thinking it would have been faster if I had taken the stairs. I got to our room and kicked the door open and strode it going for the bed.

"What happened?" Jane asked gruffly as I placed Lily in the bed that would have been mine. "Felix, did you do this to her?" I turned in her direction, my face deformed by a suddenly anger and I saw Demetri flinch

"How dare you assume such things child! When you know that her existence is more important to me than my own!" I barked to her. The child was scared too, but I could care less about her or anyone else at the moment.

"She's bleeding" Demetri whispered. I stiffened immediately when saw Demetri's eyes turn black and I took a defensive position between he and her, ready to fight him if I had to. He was fighting his primal urges not to rush her and suck the blood right out of her veins; the look on my face was enough to be being afraid.

"Go" I ordered, and he left without a second though, disappearing to feed.

"Jane, why don't you…" I tried to order but she cut me off with one look, glaring menacingly

"I can handle it. I'm not leaving her side commander." She snared instead. She removed my cloak and gasped at the sight of her bruises and blood dripping from head to neck "Who did this Felix?" Her cold tone matched my own.

"I don't know yet. But his fate has already been decided." I snarled, she nodded, no doubt agreeing with whatever punishment I had chosen.

"You have to wait in the other room now" She ordered, removing her cloak turning from Lily to get a pot while I still stood staring at her like she was crazy. Did she really think I was going to leave her alone with my beautifully wounded Venus? "I have to bandage her wounds and care to her bruises, therefore I will need to strip her of her dress and see if there are anymore bruises that might be somewhere we can't see_. You will not be in this room while I'm doing it, so you need to leave_. Whether you're my superior or not, it's a sense of privacy!" She explained, I nodded, understanding the situation. I respected my mate more than anything and I would never do anything that made her feel uncomfortable or put her in a compromising position, though I seemed to already have.

"Very well, I'll be just behind that door." I told her, turning to the door only to find that I had kicked it so hard the door was now in two pieces, one half still handing limply on its hinges. "I'll be in Demetri's room then" She nodded, not really paying attention to me while I gave one last glance to the woman lying in my bed.

Demetri came minutes after I took my place in his room, pacing by the door listening for any sound from my room, ready to rush to Lily's rescue. Demetri's eyes were a shimmering red, and he was smart enough to keep a safe distance from me and mute about my actions. Smart man.

I could hear clearly Jane in the other room walking around, no doubt with cloths for bandaging and water to clean her, but I wasn't expecting to hear her yell.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Not waiting for her to reply, I decided couldn't wait anymore; forgetting my chivalry and how I wanted to keep Lily out of compromising positions I moved towards the room. Jane must have heard me coming.

"No, keep him away Demetri. It won't be good to anyone to see her like this." She called, I growled and forward regardless, not liked what she was saying, but Demetri got in my way.

"Get out of my sight soldier, that's an order" I ordered. He flinched, but didn't obey. How dare he? "I said…" I cried, taking him the neck and throwing him to the side, he hit the opposite wall, cracking it .Faster than I expected, he was up again, trying to hold me back

"How dare you ignore orders from your superior? I said move!" I snarled, my voice changed, warping into the natural growl of a vampire when it was angry, and I was past furious at this point. He was nothing compared to me, especially in a fight, but he would be a worthy opponent nonetheless.

"What is wrong with you? Nobody here is against you _Commander_, you need to calm down!" He argued. This time I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder, smashing the bed when he landed on it. I marched towards the door.

"If Lily sees you like this she'll be afraid of you. Do you really want that? Then what will you do what your precious Lily is too scared to be yours?" Demetri called out, his words stilling me. His words made me realize my actions and with that I was able to calm the monster inside me that stirred just below the surface. What Demetri said was true.

"I need to see her" I tried to explain to him, my way of apologizing for my actions. My voice wasn't the strange growl anymore, but it was still thick.

"I know my friend." He sighed, he got up and edged towards me slowly, cautiously, he then took my hand from the doorknob, "But Jane said that she'll take care of her and she will, don't you trust her?" I nodded, not moving from my spot. My attention was in Jane's actions, by the sound coming from the other room, she was bandaging Lily.

"I do. But it doesn't make me feel better when I'm here and she's in there, bleeding and bruised and injured!" I tried to explain, punching the near-by safe, denting it severely.

"I understand that, but you need to _calm down_. Look at this mess. The entire bedroom is destroyed!" He cried and started to circle the space, probably assessing the damages, while I stayed in my position, still as a statue, listening to the sounds coming from the other bedroom.

"Demetri" I called regally, my commander voice was apparently the only thing I had in control at the moment "Any type of violent act committed against any Volturi mate is a violation of the Volturi laws. It is one of the highest crimes one could commit." I turned around and saw that his posture matched mine, a rigid statue still. "There will be no judgment" He nodded, waiting for my orders "The only sentence is torture followed by the true death. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Commander" He cried, saluting me lightly, a devious grin on his face. He would no doubt enjoy this sentence.

* * *

**Nice, right? I told you Felix would be angry, and something tells me that this is just the beginning.**


	17. I'm With You

**Just a quick A****N for those who might care: I'm going through a very difficult moment in my life right now. I just came back from the hospital and I'm NOT ok.**

**I appreciate all of your reviews and subscribes.**

**Do you want me to post the next chapter faster? Well, SEND ME A REVIEW!**

**Thanks to my beta ****xStarletx.**

**This chapter is ****dedicated to anyone who ever lost someone important in your life. RIP wherever you are. **

* * *

I'm With You

Felix's POV

Jane called me after what it seemed like an eternity later. Demetri had strict orders to find the one responsible of my mate's state and bring him to me, _alive_, whether he was injured or barely alive didn't matter, I just wanted him conscious for what I had planned for him. Which means that he could come back missing a finger…or ten of them.

Jane was waiting for me in front of the door, barring my way to my mate and I saw something I never thought I'd see in her. She looked pained and her eyes were staring at the floor.

"Felix, I'll let you in now, but I must warn you to keep your calm. For Lily's sake." Why was she saying this to me? What could possibly be that bad? She carefully pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ears that had fallen out of her braid. I side stepped Jane easily and walked into the dim room sure I was ready to face whatever it might be that had worried Jane so.

I walked closer to my mate, sniffing cautiously as I did so, taking in the sight of mate at a distance, she seemed dwarfed in the massiveness of my large bed. The smell of Lily's blood was almost gone now and there was a bandage on her head. I got closer to watch as my mate slept comfortably beneath the warmth of the blankets.

_Meravigliosa_, as always. Till then I had managed to remain calm, but my calm composure vanished when I took a better look at her face. My hands started to tremble uncontrollably with anger when I began to mentally count the red and purple bruises and the raw red starches that were now visible on her face. Even her expression while sleeping was one of pain and she whimpered softly when I hesitantly reached out and touched the recent black and purple bruise under her earlobe. I growled instinctively as if the injuries had been done to me, and I felt like they should have been.

"I'm so sorry my Lily, but I have to see." I whispered to her sleeping form, I struggled with my anger more then I had ever had to struggle before in my long life. Though I knew I shouldn't do this, It wasn't proper nor would it be good for my struggle against my rage, but I needed to see the extent of the damage done to my mate. I cautiously raised the blankets that Jane had draped over her now fragile body and I was instantly numbed into a shocked stupor.

Jane had changed her clothes, putting her in a light shift, of course she had had to make the bandaged around her head, and I had so hoped that's all I would find, oh how wrong I had been. The yellow, purple, green and bruises in the shape of overly large hand marks were all over her neck, arms and legs. With my shaking hand, I dared to lift up her sark, exposing her belly, and my worst fears came true.

My Lily's body was completely covered in bruises! Whoever had done this had been smart enough to only leave marks where the clothes would hide them, so no one would be aware of the extent of the abuse Lily had taken. I couldn't imagine the misery that she had gone through while I was away. I was certain that none of her parasitic relatives had noticed and even if they did, I doubted they had even lifted a finger to help her.

I covered her again. Straightening out the cloth and then covered her with the blankets once more. I then sat back in the chair beside the bed, still in a shocked stupor. I felt so defeated, so useless. _How could I let this happen?_

"I failed you my Lily." I whispered to her unconscious form. My whole body was shaking and the words came out painfully. They stabbed at my heart as the knowledge of my failure sunk a little more.

"I should've been by your side." I told her, I reached forward and pulled her purpling hand in one of mine and brushed a soft kiss to the knuckles. "What kind of protector am I? I'm so sorry my angel."

Then, for the first time since I had parted from my Lily, I let my emotions control me and I broke down. I didn't have any tears to cry for her, but that didn't mean that what I was feeling wasn't real. What I was feeling was more real and more painful then anything I had ever felt before.

"I promise you, Lily that I will hunt down the animal that did this and make him suffer for what he did to you. I will make him wish he never lifted a hand to strike at you. I will **never** leave you again. I swear it." I vowed.

The most important mission that I – Felix of the Volturi, High Commander of the Guard- ever had was to assure the well being of my mate. And the best part was, no one had to tell me to do it because I knew what my responsibility was .It wasn't an order, it was a desire. Everything that Chelsea always told me and I would refused to listen to was true. Well I'd have to thank her later. Because, not even the Volturi were my priority anymore, and that was something I never thought would change, but it had.

I stayed in the same position, just watching her breathing. But, unfortunately for me, I've always been jittery. This was one that was more important than anything for me. So I just could not sit there and just _observe_. I had to touch her and feel her under my hands. Carefully, I began to trace the lines of her face with my fingers, her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips and her neck. I could do this forever.

Seeing that she didn't move, nor did her face show any signs of discomfort. I know, I checked. I worked my way down her arms, kissing every one of her bruises, as if my lips could make it all go away. Her hair felt so good in my hands, I couldn't get enough of it.

"I love you so much Lily." I whispered to myself, but at the same time, her lips curved into a smile as if she could hear me. I reminded myself that it could just be a good dream but maybe I was the one responsible for it. I would have given anything to have her dream of me.

Lily's POV

The best thing about dreaming was that you could escape to everywhere you wanted to go. In reality I was probably lying on the cold ground outside the church right now. With some luck, something that I don't have very much of, someone has found me and told my parents, or at least taken me back to them.

But, just for now, I was content to be immersed in my mind. Dreaming that Felix had come back to me. I kept playing it over and over again. The feeling was so real. I could have sworn that I had felt his hands caressing my face and heard his soft voice whispering to me.

Oh, how I wish it was all real!

My whole body felt numb, but I wasn't feeling the cold rain anymore, instead I was feeling like I was lying on a soft mattress and like I was covered with tons of blankets and pillows. _Who would have done that?_ Slowly, I opened my eyes, very slowly wanting to adjust to the light but I realized that there was very little light in the room once my eyes opened a little wider.

I noticed the elegant bed I was in and the expensive nightgown I was wearing, but at that moment none of that mattered. I had opened my eyes and came face to face to the reason why my dreams had been so sweet as of late.

"Am I dead? Because I swear I'm looking at an angel." I murmured. He gave me a sad smile, but said nothing, and after that neither could I. I reached out with my shaky hands to touch his face, so terribly afraid that he might disappear right before my eyes.

I was surprised when my hand met skin and my eyes widened. I wasn't dreaming? Felix was really here?

"Is it really you?" I asked, tracing his face with my fingers. He reached out and took my face in his hands and then he nodded. I felt a single tear escaped which he quickly erased with his thumb.

"I don't like it when you cry amore." His velvet voice declared. It was like music to my ears, but I couldn't stop the avalanche of emotions that took over me.

"Oh, Felix!" I sobbed, letting my tears run free. Suddenly he was off the small and uncomfortable looking chair and on the bed beside me, engulfing me in his arms. I hugged him back with all the strength I had in my tired and broken body. I knew that this was highly inappropriate of a single woman to be holding a man like this on a bed, but I could not care less about that now.

"It is you. I thought you were never coming back! I thought I lost you…I…I." I was babbling so fast and making no sense, but Felix was back and I could not think straight. I was just so happy!

He held me tightly, the grip strong but not painful, while I kept sobbing and repeating the same words. When we separated, my eyes were probably a puffy red but not even that could wipe the smile off of my face. He had the same look on his face, minus the red puffy eyes.

"Why did you think I wasn't coming back to you amore mio? Who poisoned your mind with such lies?" He asked me, his hands on my face. His eyes were completely intoxicating, so easy for him to get lost in. I knew I could tell him everything.

"Felix, I…" I stammered. I didn't know where to start, but when he took my hand and kissed it, that was all the incentive I needed.

So I told him, _everything_. From the moment he left all the way to when I told my mother about Kevin and her reaction.

I never thought I'd see Felix this mad. No, not mad. De looked **furious**, and at some points, sad. It was scary to see him like this. Still, not for one minute did we released each other hands nor our stares.

"Then I ran and…you found me." I finished. He nodded and a realization hit me, "The things I told you, I…Oh God."

My face was deep red when I realized the things I had confessed to him. I was sad and ashamed that he knew my secret.

"So, now you know about me. Why I'm not like most women." I murmured. I looked down, admiring the grey silk sheets that covered me and avoiding his eyes.

I never thought I'd tell that to anyone, that I couldn't bear children. And now, I just blurted out to the man I had fallen in love with.

"Do you hate me?" I asked him. I couldn't bear to hear his answer, it'd hurt me ten times more than when Kevin hit me if he didn't want me anymore.

"Oh, il mio Tesoro." He whispered. He took my chin on his massive hands, making me look up. I didn't see the reaction I was expecting. The reaction that was so typical of men when they found out that a woman couldn't have children. Instead, he was calm and his ruby eyes were warm and nonjudgmental.

"Amore… I could never think less of you because of that. You have no idea how important you are to me, do you? I don't care if we can't have children because all I want is **you.**" He declared, his words were so comforting and true to me that in that moment, more than anything I knew he was the one for me. _He knew who I was and he accepted me that way I am._ I smiled, looking deep into his eyes, they were filled with adoration. _He wants to be with me._

"Felix, I…wait, another thing happened yesterday…" I began, my cheeks burning brightly. "You…kissed me."

I finished with barely a whisper but I could see he heard me for he suddenly couldn't look me in the eye. Like he was ashamed of himself.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I had it all planed before I found you." He whispered. His voice was low, sending shivers down my spine. "I should have waited and court you like you deserve. Then I would caress your face like this"

He put both hands on my cheeks, and then leant in. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"And than I'd say: _May I kiss you Lily?"_ He questioned. There was nothing stopping us and this was more than what I could ask for.

"Yes." I permitted, and then his lips descended onto mine. Our kiss was tender and full of meaning. His lips were icy but I didn't mind them on mine, they sent shiver after shiver of sensation rocking through my body that I had never experienced before and now didn't want to end. My hands found their way to his neck, and he was holding me so tightly and yet with such care, like he was afraid I was going to slip away from him at any moment, and I liked it. No one had ever treated me this way before.

Some time later, we broke apart, but we still held each other close with our foreheads touching and a silly grin mirrored on our faces.

"Well, that was…even better than I expected." I told him. I smiled and lifted my head, kissing his nose lightly. I can feel him relaxing under my touch.

As we sat together, holding each other, the world just disappeared around us. All that mattered was that we were together, just the two of us. The feeling of him finally close to me and the warmth generated his massive icy hands caressing my back was too good to pass up on. But all good things come to an end, and this moment passed when a more urgent question popped into my mind.

"Felix, I…who change my clothes? I wasn't wearing this yesterday." I asked. My face was as red as a tomato again, it must have been him. He must have changed me while I was unconscious. _Did he see me naked_? Well that would clearly explain how he knew about my bruises.

Good thing he seemed to guess what I was thinking because was suddenly chuckling and kissing my forehead and then my lips.

"It was Jane, got back last night and she treated you with extreme care." He assured me. Just when I was going to ask about my little friend, she came into the room, prancing almost. She ran to my side immediately.

"LILY! I'm so happy to see you are awake now. I was so worried!" She cried, rushing over to hug me. _Oh no it shouldn't have been Jane_. She was just a little girl. She should not have had to see me like that. What was Felix thinking? She must be traumatized about all this. She was too young to know how cruel the world she was going to grow up in could be.

"Jane, sweetie" I started. I looked over to Felix and he seemed to understand. He nodded, removing himself from the room as to give us some privacy while she sat beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." I told her, I caressed her long hair, trying to keep my voice even "I just feel down the stairs. That's why I have these bruises and was so tired. There is nothing to worry about." She didn't look convinced.

"Lily, I **know** that this is not what happened to you!" She cried. I stroked her locks and she hugged me, tightly. "Please, tell me what happened." She pleaded with me. I sighed, looking at the young child beside me.

"Well, sweetie…There are some people who think its ok to take advantage of others just because they can. Unfortunately, there's no one who can stop them." I tried to explain. She looked to me confused at me.

"But, can you not talk to anyone about it Lily? Maybe you can go to the police?" Jane is so innocent! She has no idea and I wasn't going to be the responsible of corrupting her innocence.

"That's the problem Jane, the one responsible for this works for the police." I clarified. Suddenly there was a muffled snap, much like the sound of something wooden being torn in half. I started to get up to see what it was a grimace on my face and Jane suddenly pushed me back to the bed.

"Oh, you know these old hotels. Things just keep breaking." She said. Suddenly I noticed that the arm of her chair had snapped in half. She discarded the piece of wood, throwing it behind her back. She chuckled nervously and then a serious look dawned on her face.

"Lily," she said, playing with the blankets that were tangled around my arm "Where I came from, our police don't take advantage of others. They follow the law, and that has helped everyone, more than you know. They only obey the law." There was silence in the room now.

"That's nice Jane. I wish all police forces were like where you came from." I told her, meaning ever word of it. She smiled, like I just confessed something big to her.

* * *

**Meravigliosa**** - Marvellous **

**Amore - Love**

**A****more mio - My love**

**I****l mio Tesoro -**** My Treasure**


	18. The End Is The Beggining

**FINALLY a new chapter! And you want to know why it took me this long? Because of YOU!**

**Why didn't you review? It only makes things worse; you should've known that by now. Shame on you!**

**I'm not mad at my lovely reviewers, of course not! I love you guys!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Kristy Annabelle Cullens. Thanks for your wonderful reviews girl!**

**And of course, to my super/amazing/BFF/sister Real Emma Gray.I'd be nothing without you!I LOVE YOU!**

**I promise I won't take this long to update my stories, IF I have enough reviews.**

**Also, I'm writing an EmmettOC called "The New Cullen".**

**This chapter will have a cliffy at the end, so don't hate me. If you want to know what happens, then review ;)**

**Also, I**** don't own Romeo and Juliet, the wonderful play belongs to William Shakespeare**

* * *

The End Is The Beggining

Lily's POV

"You should sleep my angel. Gather your strengths." Jane spent some time with me, but soon Felix came back and practically expelled her from his room. I laughed a little at their family dynamic. Jane said that they didn't usually act like this towards each other, but that, along with other things, has changed.

"So do you." I pleaded for Felix to get closer to me. It didn't take too long for him to lie beside me on his bed, stroking my hair. Normally, I'd be redder than a tomato now, but after everything we went through, it seemed natural at this point.

He laughed. That deep and strong laugh that only Felix has could shake the bed and I just stood there, watching him. When our eyes connected, he kissed my forehead.

"No, amore mio. Someone needs to watch over you and that someone is me." I stroked my hand on his chest and I felt like I was stroking a huge rock. He moved a little just so he could take my hand and kissed it. "Besides, I can't sleep now. You are too distracting, I would rather stay awake." I laughed. I probably looked hideous now, with my face and body full of bruises, but he still looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. He didn't care about how I looked. I liked the way he sees me, no one else did.

I caught myself tracing my fingers on his face again. My eyes were half closed, but I knew he was smiling. He looked so peaceful at that moment with me. Now I doubt how anyone could ever be afraid of him.

"Felix?"

"Yes amore." It always gave me chills when he called me that and I didn't even know what it means. I was going to ask Jane, but the way that her eyes sparkled every time I said something about Felix and I, I decided to drop it.

"I'm scared. What's going to happen when I got home? My parents don't acknowledge the real world and they would rather see me married to that man than dead. What should I do? I'm so frightened" I couldn't stop thinking about it. Even if my parents saw the prove to his aggression, they wouldn't do anything! I can't go back there.

But, when I felt the comforting smooth lips from Felix on my own, all my despair was gone.

"Don't worry about a thing, amore. I'll take care of this matter." His lips, so close to mine, made it impossible to think straight.

"I don't want anything happen to you Felix. He's a dangerous man and I don't know what he's capable of." Once again, his devious smile surprised me as I felt a chill up my spine. He looked so angry, like a completely different person.

"He is the one who doesn't know who he's dealing with Lily. I promise you that." His eyes were soft again when he kissed me. "I'll be damned before I let anything happen to you ever again, more mio. You are the only purpose I have to exist in this world." A single tear dropped from my eyes and I hugged him with all my strength.

Soon, the sleep came, and for the first time in while, I didn't have nightmares.

* * *

Felix's POV

_She sleeps so __peacefully._ I'm going to tell her… **everything**. That's the first thing I'll do after I disintegrate that vile creature that dared to lay a hand on _my Lily_. I'll wait for her to recover and then I'll tell her. We can't have secrets between mates, it's not work like that.

I know that she trusts me as much as I trust her and I'm certain that she'll accept me as I am.

_Her mate._

I could clearly hear the tiny footsteps on the other side of the door, impatiently. But I was too comfortable in my current state to even shift. Eventually, I grew tired of Jane's lack of finesse to get my attention.

"What is it Jane?" I whispered while I took a strand of hair from Lily's face, and she leaned in my touch.

"May I have a word Felix?"

"I have other priorities now child, if you haven't notice." She humped and continued to walk again. I could care less, but when she whispered'Lily would've understood', I stopped to listen.

"Alright Jane, you have my attention." I was in front of the tiny vampire, already missing the warmth and comfort from my mate.

"My brother is coming." I raised my eyebrows in confusion, waiting for her explanation. To have the twin witches together is never a good thing and we didn't need that now. We were perfectly fine and refrained the rebels with easiness.

"Why?" I let it linger in the air as I imagined the reasons for why young Alec would be soon joining us in America. I noticed that Jane was poking her fingernails. Ever since she met Lily, she started to act like a human around us and nor Demetri or I were used to this yet.

"I want him to meet Lily." She wasn't looking at me, but straight to the bedroom where Lily was sleeping.

"Do the elders know about her, Jane?" I felt panic for the first time. It wasn't in my plans for them to find out about my Lily like this. Surely they would never harm a Volturi member, but I haven't explained anything to her yet, and I needed more time.

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?" She was probably thinking the same thing. "I only told Alec. He'll be here in the morning." I nodded, leaving her in peace as I turned to go back to the bedroom, when Jane timidly pulled my sleeve like a child.

"Felix?"

"Yes Jane?" If we could cry, Jane would be in tears now. I have never seen her so… fragile, childish even. That's not the same Jane I know.

"Lily is going to be with us. I mean, she's going with us all to Volterra, right?" I couldn't reprimand her for thinking like that. Deep down, she's still a little girl and Lily brought up this side on her.

"Yes Jane," I said confident. "I could not be apart from _tua mamma_. Not even if I tried." Her smile was genuine this time, it changed her entire face. She thanked me and then left the room.

I wasn't going to be apart from Lily.

Not now, or ever.

* * *

Lily's POV

I opened my eyes and I felt really good for the first time in days. My bruises still hurt, but after I've found Felix and the kiss we shared, that was more important than any physical pain. When I turned around, he wasn't there. Instead, there was a single Lily and a note on my pillow.

_'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'_

Romeo and Juliet. Felix knows Shakespeare! Could he be more perfect?

Just as I was about to stand up, there was a tiny knock on the door.

"May I come in Lily?" I smiled and got comfortable again.

"Please Jane." She came in, bouncing with a tray on her hands. Her balance is amazing. She was smiling like a kid on Christmas, and that only made me smile too.

"Good morning Lily! How did you sleep?" She put the tray on my lap and I gasped at the amount of food that was in it. _Oh Jane, you didn't have to do that. _But, just as I was about to say it, she gave me a look that said EAT. So I did.

She giggled and started to working on my hair. It felt nice, and I was starting to wonder if Jane ever had any friends she could play with back home. It felt nice to have someone that worries about me as much as I worry about her.

"Jane sweetie, are you ok with me being here?" She laughed like I was making a joke. I guess she didn't seem troubled about me being here, so I decided to ask what was really bugging me.

"Jane, do you know where Felix is?" I noticed that she didn't like when I called Felix her uncle, for some reason. She blinked for a moment, and then smiled again.

"He went to take care of something. But it'll be quick and he'll be back in no time. Don't worry so much Lily." She then handed me a beautiful bouquet of lilies. "From Felix. He didn't think that a single flower would do. Actually I had to restrain him from decorating the room with them." These were absolutely wonderful! And they smelled amazing. I was very touched by his gesture. You don't expect that a man that looks like Felix, all big and strong, would be so tender and kind. But he is.

"Oh Jane, this is all so… so…." I was speechless! Besides, my dreamy face was the starter to Jane's laughter.

"This is only the beginning, Lily." I think she didn't mean me to hear it, but when she looked at me she was smiling, just like me._ Felix and Jane are very special people. I don't think they could possibly do any harm to even a fly._

"Lily, do you remember that I told you about my twin brother, Alec?" I nodded. Every time that my friend talked about her brother, she had a sparkle in her eyes that could only be described as admiration. She really looks up at him.

"Of course sweetie. And if he's as adorable as you, I can't wait to meet him!" She kissed my cheek and went to pick a box that only now I noticed was beside my bed.

"Really? Well then, how would you feel if I told you that you can meet him today?" She was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"That is wonderful news sweetie! I didn't know that your brother was coming to visit you." She jumped on the bed excited and for a minute, I thought that it would break a little. But that would be impossible.

"He is! Any minute now. I can't wait until you see him, Lily!" She said the last part so fast that I had trouble keeping it up. But that was just Jane and she's happy to see her brother again.

"And this is for you." She handed me the box and my reaction couldn't be any different than shock. It was a STUNNING blue dress like I never see it. Beside it there was another note from Felix. It said: _'Your body is only fit for perception. But this dress will do, for now. Hope you like it amore mio.'_

"Felix." I blushed, examining the smooth and expensive fabric. I never imagined myself wearing something as elegant as this.

"So, do you like it?" Jane was curious about my reaction, I could see it. "I told Felix to pick the red one, but he didn't want to hear me and…."

"Jane, it's ok really. I'm just marveled at his gesture. I mean, I don't have anything to give to your uncle and.…" Did Jane just growled? I couldn't tear my eyes from the dress, but I swear that she made a strange noise. Maybe it's because I said uncle.

"Don't be silly, Lily. You've given him enough." She hugged me with her tiny arms and I was back to reality. This girl really is an angel. "Felix wants you to wear it. Since your dress from last night is… inadequate for use now." I shivered and, for the first time today, I felt the pain on my neck where I was sure there were hand marks. Jane saw that I put my hands on it.

Neither of us said anything for a while. I went to stand in front of the mirror and, ever since the abuses started, I took a good look at them, filled with disgust.

I ran my eyes all over my marks and bruises. Some were more visible than the others. When I touched the hidden bruise on my stomach, all the memories came back and I felt sick.

I cried until I was lacking air. Jane held me the entire time. And soon enough I feel asleep again from exhaustion.

* * *

I had lost track of time when I wake up. I didn't know if it was day or night because those thick curtains were shut. But at least I was feeling better, more relaxed.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." Jane was beside me and for a second I had the impression that she didn't move from her spot.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that Jane." I was embarrassed by my actions. Jane was just a little girl and I didn't want to break down in front of her.

"It's ok _Madre_. He'll get what he deserves." What was she talking about? And what does Madre means?

"Lily, my brother is coming." She was bouncing again, like nothing happened and she didn't have that scary look anymore. "He'll be here in any minute now. But I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything for my best friend." Her eyes sparkled at my statement. And it was true; Jane was the first true friend I've ever had in a long time. I couldn't say no to her, she's just too adorable.

"I'll have to leave you here for a while to get him and Felix won't be happy if he finds out that I let you alone and.…" I appreciate their concern, but I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone. I can take care of myself.

"My dear friend, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. Besides, it's not like you could protect me much Jane, you're still blossoming dear." She laughed so hard that I thought her face was going to break. After a while, she calmed down.

"Are you positive that it's ok to leave you here?"

"Yes, mom," I mocked and we laughed. I hugged my friend, assuring her that I'd be fine and after she promised for the fourth time that she'd be back soon, she was gone.

* * *

I could've sworn that I closed my eyes for only a minute. Now, I wasn't so sure. I did felt stronger, so I decided to take a bath. It seems that Felix really did think of everything, because there were lilies decorating the bathroom and several products to be used. I took my time and when I got out I put on the dress that he gave me.

I was not one to brag, but I really looked beautiful! I never looked like that. Even with my bruises visible, the beauty of the dress stood out.

When I looked at my reflection, for a moment my mind wander to my family._ At least my sister Rosie must be worried about me._ There was a telephone near the door and it didn't take long for someone to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked timidly. I just hope they weren't as worried as I thought. My mother passes out for anything.

"Lily, is that you? Thank God! We've been so worried!" It was a man's voice, but I didn't recognize as my father.

"Dad?"

"Of course it is my girl! Who else could it be?" I sighed, relieved. "You need to come home **right now**. Your mother is in bed because of you young lady!" I felt a pain in my chest. I didn't want to cause this. But maybe it was the best time to tell my father about who Mr. Brown really was.

"Dad, I really need to talk to you about Kevin Brown. He's.…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT NAYONE RIGHT NOW LILY! JUST COME HOME!" I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and hang up. Maybe, after all of this was over, my father would be the voice of reason and believes me for once.

But what about Felix and Jane? I feel bad about not waiting for them to come back. This was my chance to finally set things right with my parents and to show who Mr. Brown really is. I wrote them a note, explaining the situation and put it beside the lamp with a lily on it, with the promises that I wouldn't be long.

* * *

I wasn't hoping to see that the lights were out. It was almost twilight and we always put the lights on this time.

_That's __odd._ I opened the door, and when I stepped in it was almost pitch black. _"Mom, dad, Rosie, anybody here?"_ Maybe they went to warn someone that I was back, so they wouldn't have to look for me anymore. So, why am I with this feeling that something bad is about to happen?

"There you are Lily! You know, you have me worried, young lady." I froze on the spot. The voice that I thought belonged to my father wasn't his.

"What are you doing here Kevin?" My whole body was shaking, but I tried my best not to crack in front of him. He was grinning like a maniac and I felt like a mouse trapped in a cage.

"You little… women are all the same. Doesn't matter that we treat you like you deserve it, NO! YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" He had completely lost his mind, and I'm alone with a psycho.

"Where is my family Kevin?" He barked a laugh when I tried to reach for a pair of scissors nearby. Since he was blocking the door, it was my only way out.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They believe everything Royce and I say. It is hilarious! So, they decided to take a walk and enjoy the night while I bring you home. Lovely, am I not?" At least they are safe. I wasn't.

"Well, well, looking pretty Lily. Where did you get the dress?" For the first time I realized that somebody other than Felix would find me beautiful in it, so I tried to hide it from the crazy man in front of me, grinning like a maniac.

"And what do we have here?" His crazy eyes went from my body to the scissor that was almost in my reach. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I'm the one in charge here." He pulled a gun from his belt and aimed at me. "Got that?"

I was beyond terrified now. Thoughts came and went, but none would've helped me out of this situation. The only thing that made sense in all this madness and made me hold it together was to think about Felix.

_Felix. I love him. And now, I will never have the chance to tell him._

"YOU ARE ALL THE SAME! USELESS WOMEN!" He wasn't talking to me, so I tried to find a way out.

"Kevin, please. There's a way we can solve this. Just, put the gun down and.…"

"NO!"

I didn't have the chance to finish it because the next thing I knew it, I heard the bang coming from his gun and then some awful pain in my belly.

And then it all went black.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm evil!What do you think it'll happen now?REVIEW!**

**tua mamma – Your mother**

**Madre – mother**


	19. It wasn't supposed to be like this

**I have the best fans ever! Ask and you shall receive! That was faster than my last update, and you can't deny it!**

**Thank you so much! I'm so happy to see that people like the story of Lilix! Keep reviewing and I'll update faster.**

**Ok, this chapter is VERY important, there's a cliff in the end and a lot of you won't be happy. Or you will, I don't know.**

**This chapter is based on Felix's POV during the last chapter.**

**Of course, this story wouldn't be possible without the help of my super sister Real Emma Gray. You're the best!**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't supposed to be like this

Felix's POV

Once you're a part of the Volturi Guard, sooner or later, you'll end up hearing the famous wives tales. First, the tale of Aro and Sulpicia, how he slaughtered all of her suitors and their families so she could be with him. Then, the tale of Caius and Athenodora. How Caius destroyed the convent that she was supposed to take her vows to become a nun. Jane, Heidi, Chelsea and the rest of the female vampires are dazzled at this point of the story.

We don't know the story of Marcus and his deceased mate Didyme. For respect and fear, we don't ask. Only a few of us belonged to the guard while she was still on this earth. We don't dare to ask. Many already lost their heads for less than a question. It always brought even more grief for our master, such a delicate subject. And now I understand why. I can't even begin to form the thought of loosing my Lily.

I never mocked or made an excuse not to hear the tales. For some reason they comforted me at some point. The idea of spending eternity is so seductive, but once you realize you'll spend it alone, you have another opinion. Don't get me wrong, I have Demetri, Jane, the rest of the guard and my masters. But it's not enough, not anymore. The tales always served as an example of the greatest of our Guard, and how far we are willing to go for someone we love.

However, I never understood the reason for their actions. I mean, they were mere humans. Why go to all that trouble?

I wish I could take it all back, for all the times I stood there like a statue, not understanding how important the presence of a mate is. They makes us stronger, wiser, better than we are. It's all so clear to me!

As I lay down, watching my purpose beside me, sleeping quietly, so serene, I couldn't see it more clear than now. Everything made sense. I can honestly say that I understand their actions, and would do the same thing… or worse.

_And I will, if necessary._

I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep my Lily happy and safe. Including killing her human family. They're not an influence on her. Hell, **WE are her true family**! She's always supposed to be with us! She's a Volturi; she just doesn't know it yet. I can picture her with us. By my side, I'll give her everything that she wants. And she'll know how a true mate deserves to be treated.

There isn't even the smallest possibility of leaving her in this place. They're not worthy of her presence. And the time has come to tell her **everything**, and leave this mortal world behind. She's so much more than that.

_And then, we can start our forever._

It is impossible not to be mesmerized by her. Even while asleep, my mate is the fairest of them all. I have everything planned in my head.

_Everything will have to go on perfect._

_"_Felix." Jane was back and I went to see the package that she had in hands. "Here's the present you required for my mother. I still think she'd be better in red, but.…" By now I was used to Jane's bluntness about her feelings and specially calling Lily her mother. It was so natural, to all of us. Even though, as much as I appreciate the newest vampire attitude, I think I can decide what's best for my mate.

"That's enough Jane." I gathered the box from her hands and went back to my room. "I thank you for your kindness concern, but she's _my_ mate, not yours." I heard the glass breaking and smirked, putting aside the box and went to decorate the bathroom for when my beloved feels better and wakes up.

Tomorrow is going to be a very decisive day.

A few hours later, I was safely in my position, with my arms on Lily's waist, inhaling her delicious scent, when I heard the familiar heavy footsteps approaching.

"What's the news, Demetri?" Before he could answer Jane, I told her to stay with Lily. I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, and Jane happily obliged.

"Well?" I was never very patient, and this wouldn't change now.

"Very well, my **commander**. The worm is located on a house filled with humans, and they're all awake, so we can't go in there now."_ Crack_. Another table is gone. What a coward! Hiding with a bunch of humans. I supposed that was something expected.

But now I had a bigger dilemma. What about Lily? Nothing would've made me happier than to quarter that… thing from the face of the earth.

Yet, at the same time, I don't wish to ever leave her side. So, what do I do?

"I'll stay with my mother, commander. You two can go." I know I can always count on Jane to take care of Lily. This was the most important mission, for both of us. Because the safety of her mother and my mate is in our hands.

"Do **not** leave her side, understood?" She giggled, but then become serious. "I won't be gone for too long." I grabbed my cloak and followed Demetri outside. "And Jane, if she merely trips over the carpet, I'm blaming you, is that clear?" My demanding posture was always a motive of pride for me. Especially now when the woman who is my most precious treasure was being guarded by the child witch. She had better follow my orders strictly. Aro's favorite or not.

* * *

We smelled blood. Too much of it for just one person. Different scents in one house, coming from one person alone. That means only one thing. A murderer.

In minutes, Demetri and I were in front of the place and I wasn't supposed to see the type of company that this man has. Prostitutes, dirty police officers and corrupt politicians. The finest of the city.

Like I said, I'm not surprised by this. It's not the first time I see humans try to use more power than they have to be superior to others. That's the human story. But my main concern is the blood.

"He's a murderer," Demetri guessed my thoughts exactly. He couldn't be more right. Both of us had seen people like him over the centuries, and we were always right.

"Let's go and finish this." I started to walk in front the house, when I was thrown by my friend to the other side of the street. Luckily, no one was passing by.

"Have you lost your mind?" I growled, and I was ready to launch at him, but when I saw he meant no harm, I stopped.

"Felix, have you forgot our strategy? There are lots of people there.** Important** figures to humans." So? Our leaders didn't think twice before going in. However, Demetri was right. Besides being against our rules, and I was **the perfect example** of vampire conduct, exposure was the most important not to be violated. We didn't kill without a cause. And, to me, there's only one person that I wish to kill.

"We shouldn't have to wait for too long. Most of them will be too drunk to feel anything in a few hours. Wait and see. Isn't that how we always worked, my friend?" He's right. I've always been very meticulously and careful in every mission we went on. That was what gave me the position that I have today. I wasn't going to make a mistake now, not after everything. I couldn't jeopardize Lily's safety and our secret over one drunken man. It might seem simple, but this was the most important task I've ever had. To punish my mates offender.

* * *

"Do you remember when we used to mock Chelsea and Afton every time they walked hand in hand in the castle? I guess I'd be doing this alone now." Demetri was a true friend. I knew he was trying to stop me from going inside and tear every human apart. That would've been… _messy_. But, he does have a point.

I can't believe how much I've changed in so little time. And all because of my Lily. I discovered a new side of me that was numb for so long that I was certain that it wasn't a part of me.

"I'm sorry my friend. You're on your own on this," I grinned a little. He didn't look sad, he smiled that playful grin. Demetri wasn't best known for his soft side, but he had his moments. The lights inside the house were decreasing. The time for our approach was near.

"I can't believe it." I was loosing my calm. People refused to sleep or go away! What do you do when you're about to slaughter eleven people?

"Don't do anything rash. Lily wouldn't like to see you compromising our secret like that. Even if she doesn't know it yet." Demetri was right. I wasn't doing this just for myself. I was doing this for _us_, Lily and me.

* * *

Dawn came and soon, our worries increased. People started to walk on the streets and the habitual noises started to fill the silence. Even though, that wasn't our main problem. Oh, no. It was the sun.

For the first time ever since we came to America, it was the most ridiculous, brightest, sunniest day! As if this was some sort of twisted joke from the universe.

"What now?" I was disappointed, to say the least. One of the few vampire weaknesses, exposure. I was frustrated that I'd have to be longer than I thought away from my mate and angry beyond comprehension because of the passivity that I'd have to endure the hours in the shadow.

"Patience is a virtue. Isn't that what you always say to the guard?" I forgot about that. I guess, when it comes to my own personal interest, I forget a lot of things. When it comes to Lily, my tactical scheme doesn't come first. My undead heart is the one doing the talking. "Besides, revenge is a dish best served cold, isn't it? Isn't that what they say?" There's a reason why Demetri is as good as he is. And the best times when those qualities come in hand are times like this.

* * *

"Mom, look! Those statues are sparkling!" I never blend in. Even when I was a human, as far I remember, I always kept for myself. My height and looks always scared the other opponents on the field. When the sun started to bright our skin, Demetri and I had to leave out post, afraid of exposure. And that only increased my frustration.

"I don't understand." Demetri was on the other side of the building, while I kept my watch on the street and the house. I made no attempt to interrupt, so he carried on. "You and Lily, Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora, Chelsea and Afton. I just don't understand. I mean, I respect your decisions, but I can't understand how you're all so willing to risk everything you are, everything you fight, for a woman"

Once, I was just like him. I don't think that when I was human, I cared so much about someone. It's funny to think that I started to feel when I'm dead.

"You'll find the one that you're supposed, and then you'll know. You'll feel stronger, faster. You'll feel better than you already are." I had his full attention now, he knew I wasn't lying. "I'm not risking anything, because she _is_ my everything. I'm doing this so she can have some peace of mind. And, after that, we'll all go to Volterra." He nodded. "My friend, you'll find your mate too"

"You really think so?" I'm sure he didn't mean to sound so hopeful. I've known Demetri for centuries, and he likes to keep his collected appearance. But he did sound it. Who'd thought that, one day, two of the most powerful Volturi guards would be having this kind of conversation?

"I know you will. Besides, I've found someone, and Heidi always says that I'm the worst from us two. You shouldn't be too hard." He laughed and I could see the tension of his eyes fading. "You will my friend, you will"

* * *

It's time like these that I **really** hate humans. They never stop to show up! Every time there's someone at the house and on the streets, with this detestable, bright, sun. If I was human, I'd love a day like this, but I'm not. I may be considered a prisoner of the sun that awaits his departure so he can be with his beloved. It'd be poetic if it wasn't tragic.

The time has come. The sun is almost down, and Demetri and I will do our best to go unnoticed. At human speed, we went to the house and I was ready to break the door. But, once more, Demetri stopped me.

"He's not here, Felix." WHAT? How could I let this happen? He couldn't slip through my fingers that easily! We watched him like a hawk the whole time. Except, when that family saw us, and.…

"Where is he now, Demetri?" I bended the iron fence automatically. He pondered for a millisecond before answer.

"He's at the Hales residence." Good. At least I could solve two problems at once. Kill him and maybe those parasites too. At least my Lily is safe on the hotel room with Jane.

"Demetri, what is it?" Everything was fine. We'd only have to take a little while longer in our schedule, nothing that we couldn't handle. Why did he look so nervous?

"Lily… she's there too"

* * *

I thought I could trust Jane enough to let her have such an enormous responsibility. Obviously, I was wrong. I see now how wrong my assumptions were.

I didn't wait for Demetri's apologies before I bolted from there. I couldn't care less if a bunch of inferior humans saw me or not. If my heart beat, it'd be like a march now. What was she doing there? Why Jane didn't stop her? I don't know who I'd dismember first, the tiny vampire or the drunk human.

**BANG **

The only sound I heard took all my actions from me. It came from her house. Before I knew it, Demetri was beside me, along with Jane and Alec. I couldn't think straight. All I know is that I slashed the front door and ran towards the strong scent of the amount of blood.

**Lily's blood.**

There was a pool of blood on the ground next to a body.…

No, no, no. It can't be! This can not be happening! I was careful! This shouldn't suppose to happen!

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

"Mamma." Jane couldn't look at the scene. Demetri was the one that broke the trance.

"What are your orders for his punishment, commander?" The human was paralyzed with a gun in hand. Probably dumbstruck at the sight of us.

I wanted to kill him. I never wanted to torture anyone else more than this thing right now. Slow and painfully. To take all of his skin, bit by bit.

_I can't leave her now, not when I failed her so much already._

"Jane, you're in charge. Do what you want. But let him alive for me._ Barely._" She nodded more eagerly than I've seen in years and took him somewhere with Alec and Demetri following. I'd be glad to hear his screams, if the reason of my existence wasn't slipping away.

"Lily? Please amore. Just look at me." Her heart was beating very little, but still was there.

"F… Felix?" Her voice sounded so broken. She never looked more fragile than now and I hated it seeing her like that. It was my entire fault. "I'm s… so cold." I gathered her in my arms, but it wasn't enough.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

"I lo… lov…." I knew it. I've always knew what she was going to say. But I didn't want this to be the last time I hear it.

"I love you too, my love. More than you could ever know." I was sobbing. I can't lose her. Not after all those centuries in solitude, in the dark. She's my light, my everything! I just found her, it can't end like this

_My decision was made_

"I'm so selfish amore. But I can't… **won't** lose you." I kissed her forehead that was much colder than I expected, when I heard a cry of delightful torture filling the silence of the house. "But I can't let this happen to you." I bent down and kissed her lips.

"_Forever,_" I whispered in her ears, before sinking my teeth into her neck.

* * *

**OMG!What happens now? :O**


	20. Family

**It's here! I know, finally right? What can I say, real life is complicated.**

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! And just to remind some of you about the Volturi action's: This is MY version of their story, so if you think it's a little OOC, it's because I've made them like that. And to answer a few questions: I'm not going to end this story and start a sequel. I'm going to put everything together. I hope you all like it.**

**This is "the calm before the storm" chapter.**

**This story would've not been possible without the help of my wonderful sister and beta Real Emma Gray.**

**Thank to all of your reviews! I could not be happier when I read what you have to say about the Lilix saga **

* * *

Lily's POV

Fire. Burning. It's consuming me from the inside out. I feel pain in every inch of my body. It's excruciating. Is anybody out there? Am I alone? I don't know if I'm screaming or not. I can't feel my vocal cords. I can't feel anything other than this burning pain.

After a while, maybe a year or a million of them, I start to formulate questions. Why is this happening? Am I in hell? What am I being punished for? If I am dead, why can't I just rest in peace? I've been a good person, I used to be.…

_Wait, what did I do? I can't remember!_

It's all blank. The only thing that could comfort me in this torture is not there. It's all gone!

_Everything_?

No, wait. That's not true. I do remember something… someone. He has a deep voice and warm eyes, and I feel wonderful when we're together.

_Felix._

Yes, I remember now. The first time I saw him I felt like we were the only ones there.

_Were__n't we?_

I don't recall anybody else. The first time he smiled, my heart was pounding so fast, but not more than the first time we held hands.

Fragments are coming back to me now! All the moments we've spend together.

"_Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."_

_"You may call me Lily."_

"_I'm not here to do you any harm."_

"_I've never found anyone like you."_

"_I would love to spend more time with you."_

"_Thank you, kind sir."_

"_I'm not a porcelain doll."_

"_D__o you think it is possible for a demon to love an angel?"_

"_I believe so."_

"_May I have the honor of this dance?"_

_"Only with me?"_

_"Only with you.__"_

"_Are you calling me an old man?"_

"_Of course not, don't be silly."_

_"Why do I have the feeling you share the same thoughts as me, Felix?"_

"_I__t's not easy to find someone like you."_

"_W__hat would you live for?"_

"_But I am the villain."_

_"No, you're not."_

"_Yes madam."_

"_Every day that I'm in your company is a beautiful day."_

_**"You're leaving."**_

He left me! And then it all vanished again. But… something happened.

"_Lily?"_

"_I am here, can't you feel me?"_

"_I'm looking at an angel."_

_"Is it really you?"_

_"I don't like it when you cry amore."_

_"You…__ kissed me."_

"_May I kiss you Lily?"_

He didn't leave me, he came back. I know that! And when he did, we were going to be together, but then….

_"YOU ARE ALL THE SAME! USELESS WOMEN!"_

_BANG_!

_"Lily? Please amore. Just look at me._

_"I lo… lov…."_

I never said it. I'm dead, and my only regret was not to have said the most important words to the only man I've ever loved. This wasn't supposed to have happened.

Now, the pain isn't so strong. I can manage it. I'm starting to become conscious of the parts of my body that are being sliced and cut with this pain. And all I can think about is Felix. And how he'll never knew what I fell about him.

I feel my heart, beating painfully and slowly. And it hurts. Because if I am dead, was I supposed to feel my heart beating? Not only that, but I could feel the life being sucked out of me, torturing every fiber of my body. At the same time, I felt my eyes, lips and legs being boiled alive. Will this ever end?

My agony consumed me for minutes, or centuries, it seemed more, until I felt the last beat of my heart.

_And then, it all stopped._

From the same place that my pain came, it was gone. I didn't feel like I was being boiled alive. In fact, I fell great! But my biggest surprise was when I opened my eyes. I was scared, what could I find after being tortured by so long?

And the feeling that I had when I first opened my eyes can not be understood by humans. I could feel my eyelashes spreading towards the lights and my muscles contrasting to my command. It was dark, pitch black in fact, but I could see everything.

I didn't realize I stood up, it didn't seem to make a difference to me, I feel so light, like I could fly with the wind. First I looked up and I saw the minuet dust particles dancing on the wind and the cracks of the wood ceiling. Something told me that I never noticed these things before.

When I looked down to see my bare foot, I couldn't help but stare at my skin, every inch. I could see the details clearly now. I touched my legs and noticed that I was wearing a black robe, so soft, but with one small movement of my pinky toe, I ripped a little of the fabric.

That only took me five seconds. It was like time had a completely different meaning for me now, and I knew it. I could see every detail as clear as day, and the smooth contrast against my skin felt really good. Maybe, just maybe, my torture might be over.

"Amore."

I knew that voice. It was different than I remember, but it's still the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Maybe I was at the hallucinating stage now. I looked up, and not too far away from me was the reason why I could put up with my torture.

It can't be, he looks more beautiful than I remember. He seems to glow now, and before I noticed, I was before him. Too afraid that if I blinked or moved, he'd disappear.

"Felix?" He was cautious, and from the minute that name came out from my mouth, I barely recognized my own voice. Something tells me that my voice wasn't like this. It was beautiful, so soft and smooth. Not the same as Felix's, but still beautiful.

I retracted after that. Neither of us moved, but I choose to throw my cares away and dare to touch my dream. Carefully, I lifted my hand and touched his cheek, just like I've done it before. That I'm sure of.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" He leaned to my touch. The contact was warm, not cold like before. He closed his eyes for a moment, but my next question awoke him.

"Who's Lily?" It was too quiet for a moment, but then I heard the sound of fabric and footsteps on the other side. Small voices trying to whisper _'this is not good, this is perfect, what will we say' _to no one in particular. Could I be imagining things? There is no one near us!

"You are amore. You're Lily, my Lily" When he leaned in to touch my cheeks with firm hands, a memory came to me

"_May I kiss you Lily?"_

"Yes, I am. I remember now." When he smiled, I saw a woman reflected on those ruby eyes that I loved so much.

"But, how can you remember me?" We didn't move. Neither felt the need to. So when he asked me such an absurd question, the answer was instantly.

"And how could I possibly forget you? You're _my_ Felix." I guess for the first time since I've met him, for I don't know how long, he showed me all of his perfect teeth on a real smile. I should probably be afraid, but how can I be?

I had so many questions for him. But now wasn't the time for anymore words and we both knew it. I closed the tiny space between us and kissed him. It was the most amazing feeling I could describe. We were close, but not close enough. And I don't think we've ever been this intimate before. His touch was caring and loving, and I tried to show him everything I felt for him in that gesture.

"Ouch, you're too strong now amore." We separate when I realized he wasn't joking. I heard a crack before, but I thought it was a wood or the wall.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He laughed and the next thing I knew, he threw his arm back in a swift motion and put it back on the place. Did I really just do that?

"But… how?" I feel different. Great, even. But I never thought I could hurt someone I love.

"I'll explain everything to you _preziosa, _but before that, I need to show you something." He guided me to a wall with something tall and round covered by a cloth. When he uncovered and I saw the wall height mirror, I gasped in shock.

She most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Her rich and wavy hair hung perfectly to her waist, shining and appearing to be incredibly soft. From what I could see from her elegant robe, her body looked more like it was sculptured than made. Perfect in every way from head to toe. Her eyes were the same color as Felix's, but a little brighter. Her lips were pink with a hint of red that I've never seen. Or, at least I think so. And when she smiled, the vision took my breath away.

"Is that… me?" Still smiling, I touched my face to prove that I wasn't dreaming. And when Felix stood beside me and hugged from behind, I knew I wasn't.

"Yes, my love. I wanted you to see that even I didn't think it was possible. You are even more beautiful now." It was a picture of perfection. The both of us, standing there, with huge smiles. In a millisecond, I turned around and captured his lips on mine too.

"I thought you wanted answers," he playfully said as he caught my lips again

"Answers can wait. You can't." I don't think I've ever been this bold in my life, but I didn't care. I felt so good and different now, that all I want is to explore this side with my love.

"Ok, ok, enough. There's a time for everything. You two will have lots of that later." The voice from across the room spoke and I reluctantly let Felix go. He was still holding me.

"Demetri…." He started, but three figures entered the room. A tall man and two children. Wait.…

* * *

Jane's POV

The wait was killing me! We've been waiting to see my mother for three days now, and Felix only allowed me to enter the room so I could change her clothes. And that's it. Only once I saw the pain my mamma was in. I wish I could be there for her, but the growled from Felix was so loud that I actually felt scared for once.

After our little "party" we had with a certain newly departed Mr. Brown, Alec used his powers to calm the exterior of my mother so no one could notice when we got back in our ship. After we established ourselves, the cries started. My brother told us that it's too dangerous to interfere with powers during the transition. So painfully I agreed, and ever since Felix has been locked in the room with her.

"Do you think she'll make it?" I thought that Demetri would loose patience with us by now. I mean us because after Alec saw Lily, and I told him everything, he understood exactly where I stood.

"Of course she will Jane. She's been through a lot already. Do you think she'll just give up?" Demetri winked at us and left me and my brother alone with our thoughts.

"I don't recall even seeing you as nervous as now, sister." I stood up one more time and began to pace.

"That's because this is the first time I have ever gotten this nervous Alec! What if she goes crazy when she wakes up? What if she gets mad at us for changing her? What if.…" If I was human, I'd be hyperventilating. My twin had to restrain me from destroying the furniture.

"Sister, you need to be calm. Nerves won't do any good for anybody right now." I hugged him with all my strength. Alec was physically stronger than me.

"What if she doesn't remember me Alec?" My true concern was out. My biggest fear was that my mother won't remember me anymore. What will I do?

"Only time will tell sister. But, if she's half the things you've said to me, she won't forget you." My brother always could cheer me up, no matter what. And this was one of the times.

We wait another day before the screaming subsides. Never before have I wished for someone to stop screaming. It was a bit hypocritical of me, but it was true. So, when we heard her last heart beat, we knew her misery was over, and her new life was about to start.

_"Felix?"_ My mother's voice is so beautiful! Even more so then when she was human! Demetri must've realized too because his expression was somewhat shocked.

My fears subside a little after this, but when she asked him who Lily was, it came back.

"This is not good." She doesn't remember me! What will I do?

"This is perfect." I don't know if Demetri was trying to be funny or not. Either way, it wasn't working.

"What will we say?" Yes, thank you brother! Always the voice of reason.

I don't know what Felix did, but she remembered, at least her name. That was a start. The three of us were too engrossed to do anything other than to hear them. When Felix showed what she looked like now I was more curious than ever. My mother was gorgeous, now she can only be described as perfect. Even then Felix corrected me saying that she already was.

"Answers can wait. You can't." My childish curiosity got the best of me, I can't wait anymore! I looked at Demetri and Alec, the first seemed uncomfortable and the other sounded amused. I shot them a look, knowing full well it was time to intervene. Demetri listened to me.

"Ok, ok, enough. There's a time for everything. You two will have lots of that later." If Felix thinks he can keep my mother all to himself, he's completely wrong.

We stood there, mouth gaping. I couldn't say a word. There was my mother. And she was absolutely stunning. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen!

"Jane!" All looks were in me as my mom called and I rushed to her arms, hugging her with all I had.

"I was so scared you wouldn't remember me Lily." I was acting like a child. A human child, nonetheless, but I was so happy that I didn't give a damn about what the others would say. I heard the soft chuckling of bells before I realized that was my mother laughing to me.

"Of course sweetheart, how could I possibly forget about you?" She kissed my forehead and I melted in her embrace. "And this young man must be your brother Alec, am I right?" Suddenly, my brother was in front of, looking nervous. My brother is _never_ nervous. Ever!

"Nice you to meet you Lily. My sister has told me great things about you." It was funny to see my brother so shaken up. Even Demetri was amused.

"Well, aren't you a polite young man?" The twinkle in her eyes was warm and I felt no need to be somewhere else. And I knew my brother was feeling the same. He felt safe too, now that we both had a mother. Surprisingly, with the hand that was free, she stretched to my brother. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?" she told him, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Like she was our biologic mother. Without a moment's hesitation, he hugged her as fierce as I did before.

* * *

**Oh no, Lily doesn't remember anything about her human life! Well, she remembers Felix and Jane of course. But, now what? Review and tell me what you think and I'll give you a spoiler.**


	21. Gifted

**I apologize for taking so long, but we all have real problem in our real lives. That's all I can say.**

**Of course, this story wouldn't be possible without all of you who read it, THANK YOU! And my super amazing beta Real Emma Gray.**

**I have a question for you guys at the end of this chapter, so please help me.**

* * *

Gifted

Lily's POV

I know that I don't remember how I was… before. But I feel so safe now that I'm not sure if I want to.

After Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri explained to me were we are going, I started to feel an awful pain on my throat. I didn't want to ruin things just because I was a little uncomfortable, but Felix saw right trough me.

"It's alright, amore. You're just hungry, that's all." And with a flick of his hand, Demetri left the room.

"Are you sure this is a good time Felix?" Why was little Alec worried? Felix would never do a thing to harm me. THAT, I remember.

"I am positive." He looked right at me and even being in a dark room, I could see his features perfectly, like I'm sure he could see my face gleaming with joy to be with him.

"Amore, it's time for you to feed. I've picked a very special one for you." It was then I heard it, a muffled sound coming from below, moving quickly towards us. When Demetri opened the door and threw the bundle on the floor, I saw two legs and the sound was now a full loaded scream.

It looked so dirty. And the odor coming from it reminded of me trash. Still, there was another smell coming from it. So good, that when I picked it up, I blocked all the bad aspect of the thing.

"Now, my love." Felix was the only one near me. It seemed that the other ones were waiting to see my next move. All of them anxious, but not saying a thing. "We only feed when it's necessary, this is very important." I nodded, still looking at him. It was very hard to focus when Felix smiles like that.

"And this is my gift to you." Jane snarled. I think she didn't like to be left out. So thoughtful.

Demetri removed the fabric that surrounded my meal and I have to admit, I took a deep breath, even tough I didn't need to, when I realize that it was a _person_.

"But Felix, I.…" It was dirty and it smelled, but still, it was a human being .I can't just...

_I know him__._

Those pathetic eyes.

_Afternoon Lily__._

That mouth that only told anything but nonsense's.

_I heard that the little miss is teaching the poor children. That'd be a disaster if someone knew._

Those filthy hands that were always busy holding liquor to underage children.

_What won't kill them only makes them stronger, right?_

"I know you." Suddenly, my voice wasn't like my own. It was sinister and bitter. "You and your friends, always teasing the children and keeping me from doing my job." As I came closer to him, I started to see flashes, and I understood.

"Always protecting the thieves to steal and uncover the police." A figure came to me. It was a man, not tall or strong like Felix, but had the most horrible evil eyes, and they were focus on me.

That only served to open the gates of my memory, and my last thoughts came straight to me. _The hotel where Jane kept an eye on me while Felix was away, the phone call, me coming back home… and the shot._

"You helped **him.**" I didn't know how, but I just knew he had something to do with it. He may not be Kevin, but he was as guilty as him. "You know what he was going to do with me, didn't you? From the beginning you knew" He started to flinch as I came closer. My voice was barely a whisper, but due to the mortal silence, he could hear perfectly.

"N… no… I swear! I had no idea what Kevin was going to do! I'm so sorry!" My face was blank as we heard his name, Jane snarled as I turned to her. Such a tender child.

"Do you really think I would pity you now?" I felt so superior. It was a foreign feeling to me that I welcomed with open arms. "I never did anything to you, and in exchange I got a bullet straight through my heart. Does that seem fair to you?" When he started to cry, his scent mixed with the salt, and I was loosing the little focus I had. It was really appetizing. But my anger consumed my other scents.

He was crying so hard that it was impossible to formulate sentences. _Weak_. All it took was one look at Alec that he knew exactly what I wanted, and that's why in one millisecond the man's arm was broken.

"Stop crying." His screams took place of the cries. Better now.

"You're responsible for what I am now," I whispered into his ears and looked right at his eyes. "Thank you."

I sank my teeth on his neck without a second thought.

* * *

_I just sank my teeth's__ on a man neck and took a chunk of his skin when I finished sucking all of his blood._

I know that I should be terrified of myself, feeling the worst of all woman and crying until my lungs came out of my body. But… **he deserved it**.

"I don't feel anything," I said to Felix when he took back to his room. Jane, Alec and Demetri said they'd 'clean the remains'. They wouldn't stop smiling when I let the body feel on the floor and Felix led me back to his chambers.

"I should be sad and scared now of what I did… shouldn't I, Felix?" He kneeled in front of me and started to clean the blood that was dripping off my face with a cloth.

"Why would you, amore? You did nothing wrong." His touch was so gentle, that I closed my eyes to better enjoy the feeling. "He deserved what was coming to him. And that's what we do. We make the law; the monsters will be punished by our hands." His voice was just so calm and smooth that if I could, I would be sleeping now.

"Besides, I am the Commander of the law, you should act the same." I could hear the smile and the pride in his voice by saying that I should act like him. "So, no more feeling that way, alright? I hate seeing you like this." His touch feels so good.…

"I'll do anything you want." I opened my eyes to see those gorgeous ruby orbs starring at me. But, there's one thing I want more than anything, having him so near me and now that all the bloodlust is gone.

"Kiss me."

Before the last letter came out, his lips were on mine, taking me as hungrily as I was to him. He jammed his nails so hard on my skin that if I were human, I'd start to bleed. But, this feeling was so good that I felt no reason to complain.

We were so lost in each other that we didn't even notice when Jane knocked on the door.

"No, no! There'll be a lot of time for that later. What are you thinking, Felix? She's a lady!" Jane was outraged when we separated. But it wasn't really his fault, it was mine.

"I am deeply sorry, my love. I've stepped out of line. I really don't know what happened." He looked so adorable with his eyes so curious like that. "One minute I was focused on taking the blood and the next.…"

"Right, I believe in you Felix" Jane pushed him out of the way, which earned a growl from my beloved. "Now, leave. I need to get Lily ready." I guess he was so embarrassed that he left with no argument. From what I could tell, it's not usual from Felix to listen to Jane.

"Let's take that stained dress away and put you in a new one." She was so happy, running from one space to the other that all I had to do was so sit and watch

"You're really enjoy this, aren't you, Jane?" I asked as she happily combed my hair

"More that you'll ever know, _Madre._" The way she spoke the last sentence, so firm and yet so tender, got me curious and I had to ask what it meant.

"It means mother in Italian." She bit her lips. "May I please call you that?" She looked on the verge of tears. Poor child, all this years without a mother, her brother and her must've been so alone.

Using my vampire speed, I switched places so now she was on my lap and I was the one combing her hair.

"I won't accept you to call me anything but it…." Her smile was so beautiful that I could stare all the time. "My beautiful daughter." I kissed her forehead right before she tackled me.

* * *

That same night, I experienced the first fight between Felix and Jane.

It was something so silly, but to them it was like the world was ending. Which color of dress suited me better. I just got to talk with Demetri for one second then the argument broke out.

"Don't you think that I know what's best for her,_ child_?" The growling was completely unnecessary. Demetri and Alec weren't doing much good. At least they were trying to hide their laughter.

"I **know **what's best for her!" I know Jane didn't want to seem like a little girl, but the way her hair bounced when she yelled was so adorable. Alec said she usually didn't loose her temper like that. I'll have to talk to her later.

Neither of them looked like they were gong to back down. Someone needed to do something. Since Alec and Demetri were too engrossed having fun at their expenses, the responsible one should be me.

"Both of you stop that right now." I just really wanted them to stop arguing.

_And they did._

On the same second I said it, they stopped arguing.

"Well… that was fast," Alec said at the same time as Jane and Felix looked at each other. "It usually takes more than a simple request before you two started to break things. You're really special, Lily." Demetri came beside me, and then looked at the rest of the group.

"Yes, very special." He wasn't trying anything, I knew that. But Felix didn't.

"No, don…." He was going straight at Demetri, and the same thing as before happened. I told him not to do it and he stopped.

_Odd_

When I was talking to Demetri, he told me that some vampires had special abilities that they learnt to control with time. Felix didn't have any special powers, but his knowledge and tactics made him one of the most feared vampires in the word. That's why he was so important. I just figured that I didn't have any either.

"Alec… please, sit down." And he did, without even blinking. We just heard the thump when he sat on the floor and looked lost for one second.

"But I didn't… how?" All eyes were on me. Did I really just do that? "But how?" I asked no one in particular. I just needed to know if I really was responsible for that. I needed a more concrete prove.

"Jane, please hug Felix." He looked at me like I just grew another head and Jane looked the same… if he wasn't speechless when she came and hug him. It only took two seconds, but it was enough for me to believe.

"That wasn't necessary, my love," Felix pretended to take the dirt of his clothes as Jane stood beside me, and like a child, stuck her tongue at him.

"That is incredible." Demetri was beside Felix and he looked at me with such pride in his eyes that I could only be happy. "You have the ability to control the minds of others via persuasive vocal commands. I've never seen anything like it." Felix squeezed my hand. He was looking me with pride too, but there was something else behind it too. Love.

"You truly are gifted, Lily." Alec stood up and hugged me too. He wasn't angry, good. He's such a good boy.

"You're not saying anything I didn't know before, Alec. Of course she is." He stroke my check and all of the sudden, I lost complete focus and just hugged his waist. When he kissed my forehead and laugh, that's when I lost track of the others.

* * *

**Ok, so we all know what happens next: The Volturi!**

**And I was wondering if you want me to continue this story or stop after Lily meets them. I feel there's so much more I want to show, but I'm not sure if you'll continue to read it. So, review and let me know.**


	22. The Volturi

**I'm so sorry for my delay, but what can I say? Real life can be a problem.**

**Ok, so this is a VERY important chapter and I REALLY need to know what you think, because the next chapter will be very decisive for Lily!**

**I want to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they kept me going and help me to write more about this couple, and of course their future and *wink, wink* the Cullens.**

**Of course, huge thanks to my wonderful beta Real Emma Gray. Thank you baby sister!**

* * *

The Volturi

Lily's POV

It's coming back to me, little flashes about my previous life. The funny thing is that I don't really care about any of it. All I care about is my new life now with Felix by my side.

We're getting close to Italy and I have to say I'm a little nervous about meeting those responsible for making the laws of _**our**_ world. Yes, I can say that I relate to who I am now.

_I'm not afraid_

Any spare moment that I have with Felix, Jane ushers to me, bringing her brother with her sometimes too. I don't complain. The more time I spend with these precious twins, the more I feel like they're a part of me. Curious isn't it?

But I also learnt that when you're a vampire, your senses and emotions are heightened, so it's only natural that my motherly instincts became so strong towards them.

Demetri is always polite about the whole thing. I know that's he's happy for me since the only time we managed to talk without me being dragged by the strong arms of my beloved or the tiny hands of my daughter. Demetri told me how things have changed for the better around here. And I could never be happier.

I take some time to reflect and I can see clearly how lucky I am, with my_ family._

Demetri is rigid, but so gentle and kind that it is a shame that not everyone is allowed to see this side of him. Jane and Alec are just the sweetest angels! I don't think I've ever met children more perfect such as them. And Felix….

Where do I start with him? He's amazing. We spend all time together and it's just never enough. His face shines with pride when he tells me his personal stories about his conquests for the Volturi and how much of the world he's seen.

_"And the more we'll see together, amore."_

I feel so cherished and protected around him, and I take it as my personal mission to do the same for him.

"Go on; leave us alone while we get ready." I didn't need to turn to hear the sweet footsteps coming from the room. "I said now!" Jane slammed the door on Felix, again. I've come to realize that she doesn't like to 'share her mamma'. As sweet as this is, I need to talk to her about not hurting Felix.

"Jane, my darling." Carefully, I pick her up and place her on my lap, taking the brush of the dresser to braid her hair properly. "What did I say about slamming door on Felix?" I said it serious to her, even though I could perfectly hear the laughing triumph of him on the other side.

"I'm sorry mommy." She wasn't looking at me, afraid of my reaction. My dear child, like I would be mad at her!

"Look at me sweetie." My tone never changed with her or anyone else, it was always soft and I was used to it by now, but I reserved a secret tone for her and her brother. "I'm not mad at you, I could never be. But I don't like to see you treating Felix like that. It makes me sad. Do you want to see your mamma sad?" I was staring direct into her face when she shot up, almost crying.

"Never!" I made her sit up again to finish her hair. My Jane has a lovely long hair. "I didn't think of that mommy, I'm sorry." I hugged her and finish by putting a bow on her doll face.

"Now, that's more like it." I stood up to pick up a mirror for her. "What a beautiful child I have." Her smile matched mine as we hugged for a moment.

"You keep beautiful like this and we'll play with your doll later, alright?" Her joyful laughter was contagious. "And Jane, you know what you have to do, right?" My child is smart, so that's how I know that with one single look, she knew what I meant.

"Yes mommy." With a quick kiss on my cheek she left and all I heard was her tiny foot on the floor.

* * *

Felix's POV

I thought it'd get better. I really thought I'd control myself once my Lily became a vampire.

**I was beyond wrong.**

Everything about her just became more prominent with the changing and I feel like a small boy. I can't help it!

Her hair is shinier, her face is flawless, her figure is better than any fantasy I imagined these past months. (And how I imagined!) Since yesterday, Jane won't let us alone for too long and I yearn to feel her flesh under my fingers once more.

Her laughter is a light dust of joy and her voice makes me melt. But I guess the thing that enlightens me most about my Lily is her scent. It's irresistible! I used to believe that after the transition our scents would compare to the other vampires. My mate is an exception.

Every feature that we have helps us to allure our prey. It's a basic rule and we never had a problem with that, it's always easy. Well, in Lily's case, all she needs to do is to turn on her preys direction to make a hundred men drop willingly at her feet.

I **don't** like that.

I still have so much I need to tell her. Our time together isn't enough, all thanks to an annoying little witch that I thought it was on my side to be with my mate, but apparently I was wrong.

She wants Lily all to her own selfish reasons.

"She's excited that's all. Just give it time." Demetri didn't need to look up from his book to se my reaction. The little devil threw me out of the room and slammed the door at me. All because she wanted to be alone with her mother.

"And how do you know?" I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was that or hit the wall. And I don't want to sink the ship so soon. I've done this before and there are always consequences.

"Simply because she won't shut up about Lily, my friend. She's glad she found someone she can relate to. She's… happy. I never saw the dangerous witch child like that." He was right.

None of us could imagine the impact that Lily would bring into the twins life. Even little Alec, the one that usually keeps to himself and is only known for relying on his sister, is more open up to us.

"I.…" I didn't have a chance to finish because the door burst open and I first saw a mass of blond hair flying everywhere. My first reaction was of surprise. Who let a little vampire on board? But one millisecond later I recognized the very juvenile features.

"I came to apologize." Demetri had time to pretend surprise, but all he could do was to suppress a laugh. "I was being childish with my reactions earlier and for that I'm sorry." She didn't say much, neither could I. So I nodded and she left as fast as she came towards the door.

"Some changes," Demetri's voice echoed through my ears.

* * *

I let Jane have her personal time with Lily. After all, we seemed to have reached a level of understanding towards each other. I'm not saying that out feud is over. But, for the time being, we call it a truce.

But now it was time. We were about to reach our destination and my mate will leave by my side, not Jane's.

As I approached the door I heard Jane's now childish laughter. It seemed foreign to us because it was sincere, and Jane Volturi **wasn't** sincere.

"May I come in?" My footsteps dominated the sounds as my large figure imposed towards Jane, who was crouched on the floor. "Lily?"

"She's changing," Jane's bored voice cut the silence. "Don't think you'll see anything you shouldn't." I shot her an annoyed glance and just as another argument was about to start, the most beautiful sight came out of the changing room.

She was exquisite! I'll have to thank Jane later for finding such a perfect black dress that highlights her perfect shape. If it was any other woman I'd pay no mind, but the way the dress fits her, hugging all her curves. My God, I can't have these kinds of thoughts right now or else I'll be doing something extremely drastic in front of her.

"How do I look?" Her permanent smile was the diamond on the top.

"You look so perfect momma." She took the words right out of my lips. Another thing about Jane is that she can realize when it's time to leave, and she realized hers just in time. "I'll go see if the others are ready."

I didn't notice when Jane left, nor when I started to move to my mate. All I know is that one time I was admiring her beauty, the next my lips were locked to hers.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Her laughter was pure ecstasy to me. My eyes were still close as I hungrily kissed her once more and time went flying.

_"DON'T RIP THE DRESS!"_

It could be Jane's yell or a sound of the machines, I wouldn't tell the difference at this moment.

* * *

After being interrupted **again** by Jane, we were forced to part. What I thought was a matter of seconds were in fact thirty minutes and they were waiting for us.

"Oh no, are we late? I didn't mean for us to be late." Just like that my Lily became nervous. With a chuckle she faces me with a curious expression.

"Amore, I'm the High Commander, remember? We're not late, everyone else is expecting us."

With a wink I took the cloak that I carefully brought with me. It wasn't her size, in fact it covered her entire body and for a minute I was sad because on the way to the castle I wouldn't see my love, but that'd also meant that any other human wouldn't see her either and that'd cause less trouble when it came to controlling your thirst.

"It is alright darling." She knew what I was thinking; it was the only logical explanation. "I don't mind." With a quick wink and a kiss that was forced apart by Jane, who came out of nowhere, we took our places and got ready to go home.

"Now remember, run as fast as you can. We'll be beside you," I growled at Demetri. I've told her this before; she didn't need to be reminded.

"She knows it, Demetri." With another growl, I took her hand as the other was carefully fixing Alec's cloak. He was stuffing his chest to look tougher.

Who'd thought that he too was missing someone?

* * *

Lily's POV

We were running at the sped of light. I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground, and thanks to little Alec, I couldn't smell anyone either, such a thoughtful young man.

In a matter of minutes we reached our destination. It was dark when we got there and since my cloak covered my entire vision I could only see the stones on the ground. The air around me changed to an old atmosphere when we first set our feet inside the castle of Volterra.

"Bentornati comandante." The voice cut the silence of the place and I realized that he was referring to Felix who would not leave my side and was still clutching my hand. The voice made no movement for me or the others, but anyone could sense that he was curious. "I maestri sono in attesa." We started to walk at human peace and reached an elevator where all I heard was the loud sound of closing doors.

"Are you alright, my love?" I looked up and as always Felix was staring intensely at me. His eyes were two fire orbs that I couldn't look away from, so I just smiled to give him reassurance since he was squeezing my hand a little hard.

"I'm alright, just a little nervous, that's all." I pecked his cheek as the elevator stopped and we were greeted by a figure that I could only resemble as a male receptionist. Good thing Alec's power was still working on me.

"Buonasera comandante." Even though I couldn't see him. I could perfectly hear his heartbeat. It was like a tiny mouse desperate to breathe and I found it very unnerving.

But all my attention was now focused on the giant doors ahead of us. The closer we got, the darker the light was and I knew I was almost breaking Felix's hand as Jane and Alec opened them for us.

"Ah, my dear family, you have all returned safety for us!" I wasn't expecting such a warm welcoming for the person who I've learn was one of those responsible for maintaining our laws. Jane explained to me several times about the vampire hierarchy and how important I was to defend your ground by showing respect and calm at the same time. This definitely wasn't what I was expecting.

"My dear Jane." I saw her little feet come to stand in front of the man and we all remained silence while he read her mind, as Alec kindly explained to me.

"Oh, but this is wonderful news!" He seemed happy, his voice almost as high as Jane's. "Come forward child, don't be afraid." I walked carefully towards him. Even though my movements are as graceful as they can be, I was still afraid of doing something that could embarrass Felix.

When I closed the distance between us, I bowed in respect as he took my left hand with extreme care.

Time seemed to stop moving, no sound was heard, not even the heart beat of the receptionist, as I felt him reading my memories. It seemed to last hours when in truth it was only a few seconds.

"But this is…**extraordinary.**" He got quiet, and Demetri told me that Aro never got quiet during a reading. I wasn't so sure if that's a good thing. "My dear may I?" He was referring to my cloak that was still positioned on my head and as I did a little nod and it fell on the floor, I could hear loud and clear all the gasps that were coming from the giant room.

"But you are perfect!" A small smile came from the corners of my lips as I made another bow in respect, more gracefully this time, and notice that every vampire around me were staring straight at me. "A very special vampire indeed with a gift truly unique." He winked at me and mentioned for Felix to come closer.

"You know how to pick, Felix." He remained rigid as Aro read his mind and I took this opportunity to take a closer look at my surroundings.

The place was simply majestic! Marble filled with Greek painting and sculptures portraying different periods of time and in the center of everything, three thrones with details in gold with two impotent figures in it. A white haired man with a severe figure, and a grave vampire who watched us intensely: Caius and Marcus.

Jane, Alec and Demetri were on the first path beside the throne looking very powerful. Several meters away, lots of vampires were watching us as gravely as the others. Lots of them were women, and for the first time, I have to admit it, even though they were all beautiful, none of them look like me.

"This is a joyful day for the Volturi!" Aro announced after he finished his reading and walked back to his throne. "Our family is back together and they brought a new member to us.

We welcome with open arms… **Lilith Volturi**."

I liked the sound of it, I really did. And out of nowhere, the columns of the several vampires that were aligned on the beginning cut loose and they all came to congratulate us.

Felix was oozing with pride, looking so powerful and almighty. Jane and Alec wouldn't let me go as most of vampires found it strange that the twins showed such affection towards another vampire other than Aro.

The leaders were nowhere to be seen after the announcement, but I was told they'd come later. But right now, my main priority was to meet the members of the castle and show how much I deserved to be with Felix.

* * *

Many comments were made about my looks and lots of them about my ability. Apparently not all women were too fond of my presence here. Felix was quiet catch as I heard Demetri say after Felix punched him to the nearest wall.

"Don't worry about it Lily, they're just jealous of you. Can't you see that? Rumors are spreading of your beauty to all over the world now." I stopped to see if he was joking. He wasn't. Apparently the masters like to collect the most powerful gifts of our world, and that includes physical appearance. "And you already figured it out who is the _**fairest of them all, haven't you**_?" I was shocked by his statement. I mean, I knew I changed, but I didn't think I was the most beautiful vampire of all.

"Me? But that is…." We stopped in our tracks when Demetri playfully kissed my cheek and took off running as Felix tried to catch him.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him," he muttered as we heard his laughter in the hallway.

"He was just playing, my darling." I took his gloved hand with mine. The cloak was in our hands as we reached one of the immense hallways of the castle. I was still in awe of the majesty of everything, but this was the first moment that we got to be alone since we left the ship. "What do you say about giving me a private tour?" His stone look melted quickly as I said it and he took me in his arms, kissing me as fiercely as he could as he guided me towards the castle.

It really is a grand space and I absorbed every bit of information he was giving me. Felix was extremely proud about a section of the castle intended for the champions of the Volturi, and guess who has an entire hallway just in his tribute?

The first picture I saw was of Felix in his gladiator days. Even as human, he wouldn't go without a fight and that showed in his poise and face.

"Look at you, so handsome." He puffed his chest a little more and I laugh at his attempt to show power. He laughed along with me as he realized what he must look like.

"Yes, I've always been that way, amore. But very lonely too." He held my hands in his and guided me to the higher place of the castle. "And I never realized that until I met you, and I knew that all the things I was missing in my life could only be fulfilled by you." We were starring at the stars, and it was magical. I could see everything so clearly! They were so close to us, I felt that I could almost reach out and touch them.

"You have made me the man I am today. Lily, I love you so much and what I'm trying to say is will you.…"

**BANG**!

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Felix almost jumped when Jane came forward.

* * *

**So, what do you think Felix will ask Lily? ;) Review and I'll let you know.**

**Translations**:

**Bentornati comandante - Welcome back commander**

**I maestri sono in attesa - The masters are waiting**

**Buonasera comandante - Good evening commander**


	23. Vampire Mamma

**I'm here! Please, please, please don't kill me! I've had my reasons .Hey life is not always rainbows and butterflies, right?**

**Of course, this chapter wouldn't be possible without the help of my baby sister Real Emma Gray (I'm still waiting your visit missy)!**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! You've made my day! And in your honor I present you the beginning of Lily's new life! Hope you like it.**

**I only own Lily, Santino and Vito**

* * *

Vampire Mamma

Felix's POV

_Giggles_.

I'm about to burst with rage for being interrupted with my mate, and the only sound that's stopping me from ending the tiny blond vampire before us is coming from my love's mouth.

_Giggles_.

"Yes Jane, what is it sweetie?" The child looked at me with a mix of pride and joy upon hearing Lily's words. I take the attention Jane was giving her wasn't near to be over.

"The Elders want to speak with you Felix and I am in charge of showing the rest of the palace to my mamma." Her last word flowed so naturally out of her mouth that even I doubt that Lily might be Jane's biological mother. Of course, that was the idea the little vampire wanted to create.

As I was about to do the boldest thing a vampire of the guard has ever made, tell Aro, Marcus and Caius to wait, my face was captured by two gentle hands and I had no other option but to turn my face to hers.

"Don't worry about me, love. Little Jane will keep me company, won't you sweetie?" I could _feel_ the infant's oozing pride even out of my eyesight. "You go do your duties and I'll be here waiting." My lips captured hers on a chaste kiss as I looked into her deep red eyes, for reassurance.

"Do you promise?" I never acted this way before. And if I think about it, I never had a reason for it. Until now. I _need_ to know that Lily won't slip away from me. So desperate.

But after you search for so long for something you never knew it existed, you'll do anything, and I mean _anything_ to keep it by your side.

I'll have to thank Afton later. I never really believed in him.

"I promise." Her husky whisper does strange things to my body and I have to keep fighting with my inner desires. I was never like this! I am… was the one who keeps everything in check, not exactly known for acting this way. And the fact that there's a nosy vampire who's craving for attention present doesn't help very much.

I gave my Lily another kiss as I felt her put something in my hands.

My Volturi crest that I gave to her to keep.

"I kept it safe, didn't I?" Her eyes were still close as I took her in. "Can't let their high commander present himself without it." She opened her mesmerizing eyes and gave me a full smile that, as I walk towards the stairs, matched my own.

"Keep her safe," was all I said to Jane, before she took off running with open arms and attached herself to Lily's embrace.

"Always."

* * *

I've always walked with a certain air of poise and confidence, my head held up high and proud, shoulders back and heavy footsteps. I'm known for it. That's a quality that I've acquired since my human years as gladiator, and it accompanied me in my immortal life as well.

Almost every member of the guard looks up to me, due my centuries of experience, training and ruthless executions, which I'm also famous for.

I never bothered to listen to the gossipers when I walk by, just keep my head high and do my job. Humbleness is a very important trait acquired to such position that I'm in.

But not today.

Demetri already warned me that Lily's arrival might have caused some commotion in the castle per say, as rumors of her beauty began to spread.

_ I was floating with pride._

"She is the walking proof that Aphrodite exists."

"More beautiful than Heidi and I didn't know this was even possible."

"Is she a Siren?"

"Is that her ability?"

"There's a line forming on the south wing so the others can get a glimpse of her."

I stopped, as all the noises that were far away managed to escape from me, but the last four vampires that were near the reception area didn't. I could smell the fear coming from them. And that cheered me up a bit.

"Spread the world, subalterns. If any vampire so much looks at my mate without my permission, I will skin you to the bones, and give the rest to Jane play with." It wasn't necessary for me to move a muscle; I caused the effect I wanted. The vampires however were shaking with fear.

"Yes, high commander."

"We are sorry for such disrespectful manners towards your mate." They didn't have the courage to look at me in the eye. They hardly ever do. So, when I dismissed them with my finger, it was no surprise they took of running.

"What?" I turned to see the pathetic male receptionist, Santino something, shaking like a leaf.

"Nothing, F... Fe… Comman… Sir." He also took running to announce my presence. _Humans_!

As a rule, humans are not allowed to speak directly to the Elders, only if one of them speaks directly to you. So, it was only logical that other vampire announced me when we crossed the doors.

"Ah Felix, please, come closer." Aro swiftly left his throne to be near me, a true honor. "We are deeply sorry for keeping you away from your lovely mate. But there are some things that need to be discussed right away."

It was common knowledge that his calm tone was a sign that something big was about to happen. The more serene his voice, the bigger his request would be.

* * *

Lily's POV

As Jane guided me on the rest of our tour, she looked simply marvelous to be showing me everything. Also, I couldn't help notice the stares that the other vampires gave us.

_ What, is it too strange to see little Jane holding hands with me? Odd._

Sure, her posture was rigid for a little kid, but she held such pride and I was about to ask her how many rooms this palace had, when a poor, poor vampire dared to cross our path.

A big mistake to interrupt a mother and daughter moment.

"Do my eyes deceiving me? I don't think we've been introduced yet. Never have I seen such a beauty in front of me."

His eyes were red as Felix's, but not as striking, and he was gazing into mine. I didn't move. What did he expected me not do, throw myself at him? Does that really work on other women? Then again, if it was any other woman, the situation would be reversed. I would just find it boring.

"Make way, Vito. We do not wish to lose time with your presence." Her tiny hands on mine got tighter as I stood in place. The male vampire simply closed the distance between us. Was I supposed to be impressed by his boldness? He's not Felix, and I'm still annoyed.

"You are the most lovel…." Is that how vampires feel when they got bored? Because I am.

I was going to let him humiliate himself for a little longer, because I have to admit, it was funny watching his useless try. But then, he did the most insulting, _awful_** t**hing he could've done.

"I won't repeat myself, servitor. Move." This vampire was new like me, or he had a death wish, because anyone could see and feel the power that Jane held here. Either way, soon his wish would be granted.

He pushed Jane aside.

Little Jane.

My Jane.

_MY_ daughter.

The feeling that grew in me can not be described. I knew about my child's power and I knew she could take care of him, but I didn't see that at the moment. All I saw was _red_. I was quicker with my punishment.

"How dare you…." I stood with my head high, shoulders back and menacing voice. "Disrespect me and my little girl…." As my vision obscured, I could feel my power running trough me, the same time I felt his force diminishing "Like that?"

I knew Jane was beside me, but I couldn't look away now. _This vampire needs to be punished._

It's weird to see a vampire starting to decompose so quickly in front of you. And I knew I was the cause of it. I _wanted_ it. At the same time, I knew he was still alive.

"If you ever disregard my daughter ever again." My hands flew to the expose bone that came out of his leg. "I'll chew your femur while you watch." With that, I took my baby's hand and we went our way, without looking back.

* * *

At the end of the hallway was Jane's bedroom. She seemed nervous about something, and when I opened the door, I saw why.

It was all very… Spartan. A closet, a few books and a black couch where the only things there. One other thing that seemed familiar was a doll that reminded me of her with it's blond hair.

_ Wait a minute._

"This doll." I took it to look at the details. A memory came back. "I gave it to you." Jane's smile was captivating.

"Yes mommy, you did. Right after we met." Her red eyes were so hopeful and filled with happiness that it was impossible not to be touched by her.

"And how could I forget such a thing about my precious daughter?" I kissed her forehead as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"What do you think of my room, mamma?" Having such a delicate child in my arms, I wondered how she and Alec could have survived this long without the proper care and love of a mother.

I was _furious _when that vampire talked to her like that. I can't imagine what I might do if similar thing happened in the future. Jane and Alec are _my_ children. And no one will harm my kids!

"It's really big Jane, sweetie. But, where are the rest of your toys?" She hung her head on my shoulder and started to sob. With her tiny voice she told me:

"I don't have any toys, only the doll you gave me." My poor child. No one to take care of her. It breaks my heart.

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Once again, that happy glint was visible in her eyes. "Don't worry my dear, mother knows best. Whenever we can, we'll buy you new dolls and dresses. What do you say?" Even with the strength of a newborn, I wasn't prepared for the force of Jane when she tackled me on the ground.

And that's the position that Alec found us two, laughing hysterically.

"What is exactly that you two are doing, may I ask?" His eyes held the same playful and cheery glint as his sister. When she told him about the plans we were making in her room, he was more than happy to jump in.

"No, Jane. Now it's _my_ time to show mamma my room." I remember Felix telling me that you can dismember a vampire with the force they were pulling me. I don't think my children intended to do it, tough.

"Oh, Alec. You'll have your time later, now go away!" It's impossible not to smile at these two. How anyone could may think these little kids are any danger, is beyond me.

"Jane, now its Alec's time to show me his room. We'll come back later to yours after we're done, alright?" She shrugged and showed her tongue to her twin. But other than that, their feud was over. Children!

There was a door close to her closet that I didn't noticed at first, but when Alec opened I saw it led to a similar room. With the exception that there was no doll on the couch.

My poor babies! We have a lot of catching up to do!

"I see that you have quite an impressive book collection here, Alec." He smiled proudly at his conquest. "And they're all about famous wars and fight strategic. Where are your story books?" He looked as if he didn't understand my question.

"Yes, story books, such as the brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen. Where do you keep them?" I wasn't ready to hear his response.

"The other vampires would laugh at me." He let his head fall as I felt my unbeaten heart break again. "They've always said that I should act more like a man, since I have the body of a boy." I let his sister, for a moment, engulf my son in my arms as he timidly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What an absurd thing to say! I won't let my children be treated this way." I could now see his perfect smile mirrored on his twin.

_ How could anyone ever say such things to children?_

"It's alright, my darling. Mommy is here now." I felt his embrace on me get tighter as his dry sobs on my chest died down, and his smile grew. "How about I buy you all these so called forbidden books, and read to you and your sister at night?" Their smiles were enough to melt any heart.

"Yes mamma, we'd like that very much," Alec answered for his sister who seemed to be very emotional to speak. "Thank you."

"That's what mothers do, sweetheart." I kissed his forehead and happily sat with his sister on the couch to listen to his plans for the stories I was going to tell them when we heard someone at the door.

"Who dares to interrupt us?" Jane was all but snarling at the vampire.

"Manners, Jane." I pecked her cheek and went to answer it. In front of me stood a female vampire, with long mahogany hair and a superior attitude that was more than visible by her study of me.

"So, you're the one who's causing so much fuss." She tossed her hair back, like it was some sort of superiority gesture. "I can't see why. And what are exactly are you doing in here with the witch twins?"

Was she talking about _my_ twins? I didn't need to turn to see my children reaction. In fact, the entire wing of the castle seemed to be quieter now. That's probably just my imagination.

"I'm Heidi, THE most beautiful vampire.…" I realized that I was developing a lack of patience for stupid creatures.

"Who told you that?" My voice, natural for me now, shocked her with the tone. "Clearly it must've been some mistake or someone must love you very much to lie to your face like that." As I got closer, I could her façade fading away.

"Oh, wait; you don't have anyone who loves you, right? Nobody loves Heidi, that's so sad. No, you're just some egocentric vampire who likes to make others feel inferior." I heard her gulp and saw my children smiling behind me as I felt my power surrounding me. "I think you should go stand in a corner and think about what you've done." Without another word, she left.

"Mamma, that was incredible!"

"Jane's right, everybody here is fed up with Heidi's egocentrism. It's about time someone put her in her place." My anger was fading as we heard another sound, this time the children weren't as annoyed as before.

"My, my. I think it's the first time I see Heidi speechless like that .I was wondering when someone was going to tell her some truths before she has everyone here wrapped on her finger." It was another female, but her small smile seemed sincere to me.

"Mamma, this is Charmion. Another member of the guard."

"It's Chelsea now Alec, remember?" She playfully winked at us and went to hug me. "Welcome to the Volturi. I have a feeling that not everyone here was as welcoming as me, but don't worry, not all of us are like Heidi either." She gave me a full smile and we led her inside the room.

* * *

Felix's POV

"Are you sure, master?" I knew this was going to happen. But not so soon. It was not my intention to put my Lily in this situation this fast.

"The sooner, the better, Felix. Don't worry commander, from what I've seen, the rumors about your mate are spreading quickly. I can see she'll have no trouble getting too used to our ways."

Aro has always been theatrical with everything and I never minded it. But now, on regards to Lily, I couldn't let anything happen to her. It's unimaginable.

"Demetri, go send for her, please." I instantly growled as Aro smirked. "If I send you, she'll take longer to get here." Caius and Marcus smirked. I don't think I've ever seen Marcus do anything that resembled any kind of satisfying emotion, so it's a bit disturbing to see him that way.

The doors opened again, but even before that, I could feel her presence. Lily's soft, yet confident steps stopped beside me and we stood gazing each other. Her cloak was off and I could see her black dress that was no match for her beauty. How is it possible that she becomes more beautiful each moment?

I lost track of space and time. It was necessary for Aro to get our attention for me to get back to the world.

"My dear, we are so sorry to interrupt your tour to our castle, but we have some matters that require your attention. May I?" He gestured to her hands as she only smiled as he took them. Aro stood still for a moment that soon was replaced by a huge smile. "This is simply marvelous! Her power evolves by the second." His enthusiastic laugh was what I was afraid of. Because I knew, by personal experience that that means good news for him.

"And don't worry about that rude guard, Lily dear. I am sure that Felix will want to take care of it himself." What guard? "First things first, as I always say. Come closer, I won't bite." Aro chuckled and led her to the center where I knew what was going to happen.

"Lily, I am sure that Felix explained to you our rules and how important it is what we do in our world." She only nodded and it was evident that Aro was pleased by it.

"Sadly, not every vampire agrees with us and we need to apply our verdict to those who break the law." Caius snarled. If there's a vampire who loves to apply our rules, it's Caius.

"We have this one vampire that refuses to cooperate with us, his own breed." He looked sad; in fact he was a little. Many don't know that he resents having to shed blood of other vampires, unlike Caius. "Would you be so kind and help us?" Aro could bind anyone with his smooth talk. What I did not expected was him to be caught up by my Lily.

"As you wish, master." When her full smile reach her lips and her enchanting voice surrounded the room, I felt a pang in my heart when Aro took more than a second to regain his composure.

"Yes, well, I… bring him in."

A nomad, judging by his attire and smell, started to scream when he saw us. If I remember correctly, this was the same vampire that came to Jane's hands before we left for America. His cries for mercy were starting to annoy me, but before I could put my hands on his vocal chords, my mate beat me into it.

"Silence, please." He stopped instantly. Her power worked faster than I could think of and to say that we were all astounded would be an understatement. Aro's laughter filled the air.

"Well done, Lily." He put an unnecessary arm around her shoulder as I felt another punch in my stomach. "This vampire has committed one of the severe breaks into our laws. He's plotting against his own kind with werewolves." I saw Caius go stiff, but to any other vampire, it wasn't visible.

"We need to know their location to prevent an attack. Can you help us find out where they'll attack, dear?" Her eyes were glued to the now mute nomad that was filled with fear of _her_.

I couldn't be more proud.

"Do you know where the werewolves are?" He nodded, instant regret visible on his face. "So, is it true that you're planning on attack us, your own kind?" Her tone didn't change, and it was a beautiful thing to see how my Lily could be so calm at this time. He nodded again. Caius was beaming with anticipation, and so was I.

"Tell me where they are."

It was in that moment that my mate secured her status as one of the most prestigious members of the Volturi.

The nomad couldn't stop talking now; he told us every details of his plan. Later, of course, he was taken away to the dungeons for further 'investigations'.

It was over so fast that my Lily stood in her place for a second, not quite sure what to do. Instantly, she turned in my direction with a timid smile.

"Did I do good?" she asked me. But Aro's cheering clap stopped any other sound possible.

"You were splendid my dear, simply splendid!" He led her towards the door, unnecessarily kissing her hand. "I'll let you continue with your tour. Felix will be with you in a minute." The doors closed once again and it was only me and the Elders.

"Have you seen her, brothers? That went better than I expected." Caius isn't the one to make compliments. **Ever**. This time, he did.

"Yes, she truly is unique, isn't she?" Aro still had that shimmer in his eyes.

"She's yours, Felix. Don't forget that it's your job to protect her. Always." It was on rare occasions that Marcus spoke a word to me.

"Indeed, she is brother. Now that we had a taste of what she can do, we need to discuss the other thing."

* * *

**Aro was a little creep with her,wasn't he?Oh well...**

**There's only ONE thing that can happen in the next chapter. Can you guess what it is? If you do, I'll let you know ;)**


	24. The Vow

**Sorry for my delay, but what can you do when you have to take of a million things at once?**

**Anyway, this chapter is worth the wait! I promise you that!This is THE chapter!**

**Thanks to happinie93, AyumiiUzimaki, galyardt, SnapesYoungLove, Cetacea-of-Time, LordXeenTheGreat, FleurSuoh, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, PopcornGirl-Eva, electrogirl88, Dr. Ellie Sattler, .98, fight-before-fight, pattycakes2000, tanakaL, Princess Mariana, sandradee27, lost in a musical daydream, SRP1995, MCRCrazy and Me. You guys are the reason to why I write. THANK YOU!**

**And a big shout to my sister/beta Real Emma Gray.**

* * *

The Vow

"Where are we going Chelsea?" My newest friend carefully took my hand, and dragged me towards another part of the castle that I wasn't familiarized with it yet.

It was all so beautiful that I still couldn't believe it myself. I bet that in the light of morning, these walls look more imposing than they already are.

"Chelsea, I don't think…."

"Hush now Alec. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing." What is going on? Alec seemed nervous, but not so much. As to my daughter, she seemed a little annoyed in fact.

If possible, it was a much darker, sinister even, hallway. Some rooms were clearly unused, because of the dust in them. The very few left were in the sinister end. If I could, I'm sure I'd shiver with the sight.

"Are you afraid?" Chelsea's voice echoed through the hallway.

Was I afraid? It was quiet, stern and dead. The truth is that it also had a certain air of calmness in it.

"No. Who stays here?" I guess they weren't expecting my answer, as Jane was already pulling my hand to stay with her on the lower floor.

"You'll find out soon." Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and she led me inside. With little time to respond, she quickly left me alone in it.

"What are you doing, Chelsea?" I wasn't nervous, or afraid. To my dismay, I was very calm while Jane and Alec made small whimpers to her.

"Oh sush you two. She has every right to be in there." What was she talking about? "But we don't .So, let's go. We'll see you soon Lily. It was great meeting you." I only heard the sound of their boots getting distant. They couldn't leave me there in a strange vampires room. What will he or she think?

Right?

It was the darkest and most empty room I've ever seen in the palace. There was no place to sit, no tapestries and all the windows were blocked by these huge purple curtains that came all the way to the floor.

Basically, it was an empty space. Who lives here?

I know that with some work, it could be a wonderful place, but whoever it is that dwells in this space clearly doesn't want any of that.

There was only a dim light coming from behind one of the curtains on the furthermost wall on the left. By the time, I knew it wasn't sunlight coming from the spot. I could just ignore it and stay in my position like a good vampire.…

But I didn't.

As silent as I could, it was almost like my feet didn't touch the floor, I made my way to the curtain and open it.

To say that I was surprised to what I saw would be an understatement.

From the top of the gigantic wall, from the bottom, there were hundreds, thousands of pictures of _me_. Some seemed familiar to me, others I had never seen before. So delicate, the contours were so beautifully defined, that only one person could've known my traits so well.

"Felix." It all made sense. I can't believe it took me this long to realize where I was. Thankfully, I didn't have to be alone much longer.

"Do you like it?" His hands easily found its way across my waist as I leaned on him.

"Did you always have so many things?" He chuckled and kissed my head and, when I turned to him, there was that marvelous glint in his eyes that I love so much.

"I have more now than before. It's a bit crowed, don't you think?" Before I could answer, his lips attacked mine, or mine his. I don't know, all I know is that we spent too long apart.

* * *

It wasn't necessary to have a couch, or even a carpet. I was content in the arms of my love lying on the floor, nested on his chest.

"Why there are only pictures of me?" His laughter was enough to make a crack on the floor with such force

"And why would there be other pictures besides yours, amore mio?" I would never get tired of tracing my fingers on his face, because I always discover new things about my beloved. For instance, the way his eyes and teeth shine when he calls me amore mio. I'll have to learn Italian too.

"You are the only face I wish to see for the rest of my existence." He pinned me to the floor and tackled me with kisses. I wasn't complaining, but we were never physically this close before. And I loved it.

"Point taken," I laughed when he made a futile attempt at puppy eye. "And what about pictures of us?" He was serious for a moment, and then broke out in a full smile.

"Do you wish to have picture of us?" Was he serious?

"Of course I want pictures of us! I only wish to see your face for the rest of my existence too, you know," I playfully winked and pushed his shoulder, but he was up in a flash, holding me up.

"What about this room, do you see yourself decorating it for us?" He was quiet, almost afraid to speak his mind. I didn't understand where he was going with that.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" He then led me to another empty spot, this time with a few books and nothing else.

"And this? What do you think about putting a wardrobe here and maybe a few carpets?" His expression was somewhat hopeful.

"I think this is a great idea .We could do that." When I said the word _we, _he broke into a full smile. Was he seriously thinking that I was going to say no?

"What about this one? What do you think?" He was holding me so carefully. There was absolutely nothing there. What was he afraid of?

"Well, we could put a bed here. For when.…" I stopped myself. If I could blush, I'd be scarlet now. I'm a lady! I don't say such things. "We get tired, I mean."

Felix, being the gentleman he is, turned us to another corner, but that little glint was evident in his face. He was thinking the same thing.

"Do you remember this?" He pointed to a specific picture of a woman kneeled in front of stairs on a street, with heavy rain.

"I remember that you came for me." It was true. I only remember Felix holding me and kissing me for the first time.

"My heart was broken when I saw you there, helpless, without me. And I vowed to myself that I'd never leave you again." I went through a lot without my love. I couldn't remember how, but all I know is that I did. I was broken too, miserable. But all of that changed when he came back for me.

"I can't imagine how my life would be without you, Lily. I can't, it scares me. And I don't get scared, ever. Until I met you." He took my hands and kissed them so gently, like I was made of glass. "You. Are. **Everything**. To. Me. I can't be without you anymore." And then, when I was almost giving up to my unwashed tears he did the thing that sealed our destiny.

_He **kneeled**._

"You made me the strongest and bravest men on this earth by simply standing by me. And now I ask you the honor and the privilege to do the same for you for eternity." He pulled the most precious ring of his cloak. "Lilith Volturi, you are my best friend and my greatest treasure. I wish to love and protect you for the rest of my existence. Will you marry me?"

I don't think I could be happier than this moment. Nor could I form words to speak now. So I did the only thing I had the power to. I flung myself into his arms and lips.

"Is that a yes?"

I was so happy that I couldn't tear my lips from his face. Kissing him everywhere. Is that a crime? No! Because I'm kissing my **fiancée**!

* * *

Felix and I went to the children's rooms to deliver the good news. And something told me that they already knew. Because when we got there, not only did my twins have big smiles on their faces, but also Chelsea, Demetri and 2 other vampires I haven't met yet.

"Hello everyone." I didn't say much, just shyly put my hand visible on my face, like there wasn't a huge ruby ring on it and immediately, Jane and Chelsea came to congratulate me while the male vampires went to Felix.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!"

"Matches your eyes mommy."

"About time that boy pop the question."

"Wait, you all knew?" Instantly, all eyes went to Jane, as my future husband explained to me that he would have asked it sooner, if not for a tiny blonde vampire who were always interrupting.

"Don't blame her, she's only a child." It was impossible for me to resist my daughter. But don't think I didn't see her sticking her tongue out at Felix.

"Great, now we have a vampire mother of _twins,_" said Afton, who I learnt was Chelsea's mate.

"I heard that." And I could see the glint that said that he was only joking.

* * *

"What do you think, amore?"

Three days .We have three days until our wedding. Felix explained to me later that we, the Volturi's, have a strong sense of moral between us vampires. And that extends to relationships. So, when two vampires decide to bond, they have three days to perform a matrimonial ceremony.

"I think this is great! I don't see why we should wait so long!" I took in my surroundings. We were on a foreign place to me.

So far, it was the most religious place in the castle I've ever been. It had a certain air of the supernatural, filled with beautiful paintings, art statues and even flowers.

"I mean this place, my darling," he chuckled as I kissed his jaw. Everything was splendid.

"It is wonderful! What is this place?" The way the light entered and hit the center of the altar looked like something coming from a fairy tale.

"This is the _salone delle feste._ All important ceremonies that have spiritual significance to us happen here." I couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful ring that was on his finger. "Naturally, this is where our wedding will be."

"Really?" My smile couldn't contain my happiness.

"Certainly. After all, I **am** someone very important here, therefore my soon-to-be-wife is, too. The Elders insisted." I knew I had to remain calm. Chelsea said that contact between the couple wasn't allowed until the wedding, therefore me attacking my fiancée with my body was an outrage. But no one was around.

"Oh Felix, this is so wonderful! The Elders are so good to us." Yesterday I met The Wives. Although they had the permanent air of aristocracy, they were very welcoming and kind to me.

"Yes, they are. Now, after our wedding I have another surprise for you."

I asked Jane and Chelsea how could we put an entire ceremony in three days. First, both of them laughed at me, saying that they're the ones in charge, not me. Second, why does vampires skills are good for? We can see details that humans can't. And that counts a lot on wedding dress terms.

Basically, all I had to do was to choose the colors and they'll do it.

"Wait, there's more?"

"You don't think that our wedding would be enough, did you?" Something must've been written on my face, because he laughed. I guess my confusion showed. "Of course! After our wedding, we'll be spending a month in our very own country home." His face was one of pure bliss.

"Do you have a country home?" Somehow, I couldn't imagine Felix as a relaxing type, not after I've seen his room. Then again, that was before we've met.

"No, we have a country home. Don't worry, it's not as Spartan as my bedroom in the castle." He winked and I nestled in his arms.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking." And he ran his fingers on my long hair.

How he knew me so well.

* * *

**Today is the day.**

I'm getting married.

It all went so fast, and I couldn't be happier. Since any type of contact was forbidden, Jane and Alec were glued to my door until second order. Of course that wasn't necessary, so we spent our time playing games and telling stories. At least that worked in the first hour to calm me.

Chelsea was right, vampires do have such an exquisite sense of details that I couldn't believe that this dress, more a piece of art, was made for me.

A part, a huge part of me was happy that this day had come. I was going to be married to the love of my existence, the man that would be forever by my side, and I his. But the other part wished that someone from my biological family were there. Then this grim feeling came over me, because I couldn't remember any of them.

Was I bad person for it?

"Alright, I'm here Lily. Shall we begin." I turned to see Chelsea with an unnecessary amount of make up in one hand, and my dress in the other. "What's the matter? Are you nervous? Because that is completely understandable. I heard that Afton and the boys are having trouble calming Felix." I chuckled. Yes, that was my Felix.

"It's not that. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I just wanted to remember if I had any parents to see me now." I had no regrets on letting my human life behind, but that single moment, I wish someone was there to walk me down the aisle.

"I don't remember much about my human life either." She sat beside me for a moment. "But what I do know is that after I met Afton, I couldn't think of myself somewhere else. And The Volturi, they are my family. Like you, I consider you as my sister, Lily." Jane said that Chelsea wasn't the most approachable person there is, so to hear this coming from her, it's more than enough.

"I think of you as my sister too, Chelsea. And even if I can't remember if I had a sister or not, I wish she could be just like you." We laughed, and all the sadness was put behind us when we heard the soft knock on the door.

"Oh, and speaking in family." Chelsea opened the door to reveal a little angel, beautifully dressed as my flower girl, with curls bouncing on her pretty head and silver with a delicate lilac lace around her tiny waste.

"Do you like it, mommy?" My baby girl was just the picture of perfection! And when she twirled, I had to hug her!

"Look at you, so beautiful!" Her smile was enough to make me forget about all my sadness. I couldn't stay depressed with that view in front of me, and when I look to Alec dressed as pageboy, I'll have the same reaction.

"I'm so proud of you, _mia bella._" Chelsea winked at me as the two of them sat me on my vanity. I've been taking secret classes with Chelsea to make a surprise for Felix. I hope he likes it.

"Alright, let's make you a bride now, _mia sorella"_

* * *

_It's time_

I could hear every single person behind the door I'm about to cross. They were all excited for this. Some more than others. No one told me a lot about how the ceremony would be, but I wouldn't get nervous now.

Not when I was going to be married to the love of my existence.

I still don't know why the only constant memory of my human time was with Felix, but I wouldn't change it for the world. And as my daughter gave one gentle fix on my veil and the doors opened, I felt the luckiest woman ever.

"_Buona fortuna mummia._" She winked when I blew a kiss to her

"_Ci vediamo all'altare._" Just like a little fairy, my daughter opened the way for me.

I don't suppose I can compare to it now, but I have the feeling that when I was human, I would never pictured experiencing a moment like this. My veil was carefully fixated inside my curls that were elegantly up, thanks to Chelsea. My beautiful silk wedding dress was the most beautiful shade of dark silver, with the most delicate embroidery I can remember. Everything was perfect. And as I ran my view to all the people that came to witness this moment of utter joy, my eyes were transfixed with the sight that stared at me ahead.

The most beautiful vision in front of me, wearing a very formal and elegant old fashion suit. He was wearing black, but his tie matched my daughters bow. Felix was just the picture of perfection. And as I held my head high and smiled, he did too.

Truth to be told, I didn't pay attention to the ceremony, or our surroundings. All I know is that the Elders and their wives were in their places and I was imagining eternity with the man in front of me. I only came down from dreamland when it was time to say our vows.

"Felix." I was proud that my voice stayed as controlled and smooth as possible.

"_Molte persone trascorrono l'eternità alla ricerca della loro anima gemella, il loro unico vero amore. Alcune persone sono fortunato a trovare la persona che può veramente chiamare la metà migliore di se stessi, mentre altri trascorrono il resto della loro esistenza e ricerca non trovare mai_. _Sono felice di contare me stesso tra i fortunati_, _perché ho certamente trovato_." I was almost fluent in Italian, and the sincerity in my words and the look of pure love and bliss on Felix's face was enough for me to continue. "_Ti amo, Felix. So che tu sei l'unica per me, il mio unico vero amore. Sono felice e sono grato che sei entrato nella mia vita, dove gli altri hanno speso la loro intera esistenza alla ricerca di quello che, ti ho trovato. E ora che ti ho trovato, non ho mai ti lascerò andare. Te lo prometto, Felix, che io ti tenere e amare e darvi il mio cuore, che io sono l'assistenza e cura di te. Fedelmente, sarò sempre rimanere saldi al vostro fianco con la tua mano nella mia, indipendentemente da ciò che il mondo avrebbe portato a noi. Ti prendo ora come mio marito, e io resterò così per sempre."_

For a second, I thought his face was going to burst with his smile, but then, mine took over when he started to speak.

"Lily, from the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend eternity with." Thank goodness he was speaking in English. Although I was almost fully understanding it, it was a bit soon for me. And I wanted to understand everything. "Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend forever. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you're sad, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

When he finished, I could feel our guests smiling with joy, and when my little boy came with the rings, it was then that they all crashed.

"_Felix Volturi_, _Non si prende questa donna di essere tua moglie, i nomi delle nostre leggi segrete, ora e sempre_?"The ceremonialist asked.

"_Faccio._"

"_Lilith Volturi, Ti prendere quest'uomo come tuo marito, i nomi delle nostre leggi segrete, ora e sempre?"_

"_Faccio."_

"_Io ora vi dichiaro marito e può baciare la sposa._"

When my husband lifted my veil, it was almost as we were facing each other for the first time. Everyone present magically disappeared, and there were just the two of us.

"Per sempre?"

"**Forever.**"

* * *

salone delle feste = ballroom

mia bella = my beautiful

mia sorella = my sister

Buona fortuna mummia = Good luck Mummy

Ci vediamo all'altare = See you at the altar

**Lily's vow:**

"**Many people spend an eternity searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their existence searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you, Felix. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire existence looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Felix, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what the world would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so forever."**

Non si prende questa donna di essere tua moglie, i nomi delle nostre leggi segrete, ora e sempre = Do you take this woman to be your wife, in the names of our secret laws, now and forever

Faccio = I do

Ti prendere quest'uomo come tuo marito, i nomi delle nostre leggi segrete, ora e sempre = Do you take this man as your husband, the names of our secret laws, now and forever

Io ora vi dichiaro marito e può baciare la sposa = I now pronounce you husband and may kiss the bride

Per sempre = forever

* * *

**Review if at any point you said "awwwww", come on! Little Jane as a flower girl and the vows? I did!**

**Just a warning: Next chapter will be a skip I time and then we'll see how the time passed for them and a very familiar, golden eye vampire will appear.**


	25. Monsters

**Hi everybody! This is not a real chapter, per say. More like Lily's point of view on humans as the years pass and she sees them on a new light.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Next chapter will be set during the New Moon years.**

**Of course, huge thanks to my beta Real Emma Gray and you, lovely people who read Wild Flower!**

* * *

**Monsters**

And they call us monsters.

My first reaction was ineptitude. Me, a monster? But why?

I only feed on those who don't deserve to live.

But then, as I understood what a monster truly is:

A creature who thinks it's above any other race

A being that slaughters, slaves and kills its own kind for the greater good.

Something so grim that they rejoice on seeing it's own kind to turn in ashes.

And it's called **humans**.

Don't try to mislead me. I've been around this earth for some time now and I know what you are all capable of doing.

My first contact with the true human nature was during World War II. I was traveling with my husband on business when we stumbled upon an interesting group with an even more interesting point of view of the world and its own "purity" as they called it.

Oh, how blind have I been!

When Hitler rose to the power, I was so confused. How could people let a thing like him dictate their lives? Why didn't they do something about it? And then, the division of races .How ridiculous was that!

So many deaths. So many.…

As the years went by I've seen prejudice, poverty, violence, ignorance.

All caused by the same humans who still make mistake,

after mistake,

after mistake.

And they call us monsters.

It didn't stop.

No, it never stops.

Humans aren't organized. They think about their own welfare before anyone else and screw the rest. I've seen it.

They think they're above everyone else on this earth.

Such ignorance.

And they call us monsters.

Inequality, cruelty, malice, suffering, until this day. All created by them.

And that is why I can say to myself,

I am not a monster,

**they** are.

And I **hate** humans.

* * *

**So,you can pretty much guess how Lily's is now after all these thoughts?Review and I'll let you know.**


	26. The yellow eye vampire

**Hi everyone! Super sorry for my delay, but things are hectic around here and it won't slow down for a while .So, I have to split in two to write. Hope you like it.**

**Ok, so this chapter is SUPER IMPORTANT! It defines the beginning of "New Moon" for Lily and it'll be based on the movie timeline from now on. So, I NEED to know what you think! Ok?**

**Also, this chapter wouldn't be possible with the reviews of PopcornGirl-Eva, LordXeenTheGreat, Chanel, .Executioner, Theta-McBride, Lady Syndra, Purp1eLady, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, Ali, CalaisForever, Sayomi-hime, Fallenstarnight, hellraiserphoenix and ThePhantomismyLove.**

**In my opinion, this is the one of the most super awesome chapters and I wrote it all thank to the reviewers! YOU guys are aaaaaaaaaaaaaamazing!**

**And, as always, my sister Real Emma Gray. I love you sweetie!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes,english isn't my first language.**

* * *

The yellow eye vampire

Lily's POV

"_He is going to be mad. I know He is .But I have a duty to my community and I always fulfill my responsibilities."_

As one of the highest ranks in the Volturi guard, I am responsible for the "diplomatic solution" within our kind. Which means that I alone, can make a considerable number of vampires commit suicide with only words.

_It's a bit messy, if I say so, but part of my work._

Therefore, when Aro gave me the task to "search for a diplomatic solution" for the Russian nomads, it is clear what my answer was.

I am perfectly capable of going on my own in any kind of assignment ,been like that for a few decades now .But ,the only person who disagrees with this decision is one bulky, gladiator vampire.

_My husband._

It is not the he feels that I can't handle my own, he knows that I can. However, his insecurity in something happening to me is too grand .I feel the same about him that is why I always make sure that Demetri or my children are with him. Even though he doesn't complain, I know how he feels about that.

What can I say? I'm scared if something happens to my mate. Is that my fault?

The same rule applies for my children. Jane and Alec are my world! I still remember the first time I saw the tiny rip on my sons' cloak. Let me just say that a diplomatic solution wasn't applied on their case.

I always double check when the three of them have to go on a mission without me. Jane's hair must be perfect ,as only a mother can make ,and Alec's attire 100% neat .My sons doesn't speak much when I fuss about his wardrobe, but he always gives me a kiss before I finish.

As for my husband, well my farewell gift before they leave for a mission is enough for him to get home safe to me.

Which is why today was no different. I would be away only for a day or two. _Enough to cause heartache in our hearts .We don't spend time alone. __**Ever**_.

"_Be strong Lily .Just relax, when he walk trough the door ,just tell him nice and calmly about your assignment ,and that you will take another guard with you and everything will be alright .Just use your reason ,as always"_

In my defense, I planned to do that, all of that, really. But when he walked trough the door, everything just went trough the window and I threw myself at him, not bothering if I was ripping his new clothes that I carefully picked myself and tossing him in our bed.

"I missed you" He went out with Demetri and I haven't seen my husband in five hours! FIVE HOURS! That's too much! Not my fault if I tackled him like an animal.

"Lily…amore…we... need… to…t-talk" He was fighting a battle for dominance that we both knew who'd won. Why are these buttons so complicated to open? Might just well rip it all off.

"Non ora amante. I want to enjoy this" He was jelly in my hands when I spoke Italian that was now considered my second language. And I wasn't planning to talk much now, or for the last six hours left.

"I know what you're doing"I gave him my best mischievous grin, the one who's the reason why we don't have male receptionists anymore on the palace.

"Oh, do you?" I kissed his weak spot, behind his earlobe, before sucking it "And what might that be?" I felt him shudder. The up part was off, now pants…

"Santiago told me that Aro is sending you to Russia" That blabbermouth vampire!

"Well, yes, but…"He flipped us, so now he was on top of my while I was below. I wasn't about to complain, but his jaw is so closed that if I didn't know him, I'd be scared. But I know that my husband is concerned about me, as I am to him.

"Lily, you know how I feel about you going on your own" There it is the soft side that only reveals to me. How could I be upset with him?

"Oh, my love" I kissed his lips softly and hugged him, as we descend on our bed "It'll be fine, as always. I promise. I'll take Corin with me"He scowled .Ok, Corin might not be the strongest member of the guard, but she is my friend. Plus, we all know what her role in here really is. "Or Santiago, the gossiper" I felt his laughter as he travelled his lips on my neck. Good, we were getting somewhere.

"Am I forgiven now?" My smile was bewitching, according to him. And I take every chance I can get to put my spell on him.

"I can think on ways to make you pay " The truth is, I'm the one under his spell .And when he looks at me with those gorgeous ruby eyes, I'm hooked.

"Good. Because we only have six hours left" His lips were in mine before my mind burst with desire.

"Let's not waist it then"

* * *

"And if gets too cold, you wear your dark blue cloak. Only if gets too cold. But if that weather is nice, you can wear you light grey cloak. Understood?" I know we don't feel the weather, but it is nice once in a while to pretend. And something that won't ever change is that I always look for the concern of my children.

"Yes, mommy" It breaks my heart when my daughter looks with her big red eyes at me like that.

"It won't be long sweetie, mommy promise" This is the hardest part for me. To leave my children, but it is for them that I have a reason to be back.

"You better not leave for too long mother, you said we would buy a new dress for me for this weekend, remember?" Oh my daughter always wants to look her best! I guess I taught her best .Our mother-daughter moments are always the best.

"Of course, we are! I'll be back so fast that you won't even notice that I'm gone" Her eyes told me different. She's afraid to be away from me. She always is, but never tells me .This is my kid.

"Hey, I'll bring you a new doll, what do you say? I'll get you the most beautiful Babuska" Would you like that?" She was about to cry .I just can't stand that! Damn, why can't I take my children with me all the time?

"Mamma" It was all she could manage before bursting into sobs. I held my child as long as I could before I heard the knocking on my door. It is time.

"Mia figlia, guardami" If I spoke any louder, she might loose her calm that it took a few minutes to regain. "Who is the person I love the most, in this wide, big world?" She started to smile. Good.

"Me?" Her timid grin was adorable and it melted my heart every time.

"That's right. You, your brother, and Felix. And to whom I always come back to?" Her smile was permanent.

"To us" Her confidence was back. Good. No matter what people say about my twins, they are **my** twins. They might act a little ruthless at times, but not when their mother is involved. My children are the most beautiful creatures ever and I will fight and protect them forever.

"Ti voglio bene mamma" That was where I took my strength from. Every day, when my children or my husband is there for me, I feel like the strongest vampire in the world .And that's enough for me to do my job and come back to my family.

"I love you too, my angel"

* * *

"нет нет пожалуйста, не!" He is still on the floor .I have to admit, that one is a tough vampire to crack. Literally.

"I will ask you again господин Otchk: Where are the mutts?" I explained to situation to Santiago on our way: This nomad was accused to be guarding werewolves to breed, so they could attack other vampires when they were of age. I hate dogs!

Since he wasn't talking, and I was giving a chance for my partner to prove himself, I was on the back, watching .Santiago, like my husband, only relies with his intelligence and muscle power. I admire and respect him for that, that is why he is one of the few vampires my husband trusts that is allowed to travel with me.

"I-I...do not know that you are talking about" I could see the glint in Santiago's eyes. And I almost feel bad for the nomad. Almost.

"Ah, so you do understand us. How amazing is that! Lily?" He mentioned for me as I stepped forward, lowering my cloak so he could see me in the snow that was starting to fall. As every other being, the nomad gasped at my sight. It was not something I was used to, but something that I've learned that was part of me now. My reputation precedes me.

"So-it is true. The Volturi made the Venus a vampire" I've been called a lot of things trough the years: Venus, Aphrodite, Helen. The sublime being with the power to allure men trough the ages. And, like I said, I've lived to my reputation.

"Yes Yuri, and now you will tell me" My power already working, so sleek that only those who knew about it could see it taking form "Where are the creatures you keep in captivity?" I won't say I don't feel powerful when I see vampires succumbing to my ability .I do. But I don't use it unless it is utterly necessary. I can't imagine what would be of us if this vampire, or so many others like him I've faced a long time ago, succeed in bring us down .I do it because I have to.

"Down the mountains .My lair is there" Amazing how a little diplomacy can work! I winked at the now dumbfound Santiago, as he make his way to the now walking corpse.

"And how many are there?" I asked as he took Yuri's head in his hands, before giving the final blow.

"Five" Not too many, we could managed it "Will it hurt?" I looked into his eyes for a moment. He cooperated, the least I could do was to give him some satisfaction to what was about to come.

"Look into my eyes" There was only strength enough for him to do that as Santiago's grip became tighter "You won't feel a thing. Everything is fine .Just, close your eyes and sleep"

CRACK!

"My work was done"

* * *

Two days. Two entire days! That's how long I've been away from my family! And that is _never_ a good thing. I was dirty, hungry and angry, never a good combination for any vampire.

I missed my husband and my kids! Where are they?

"Where are Felix, Jane and Alec?" I asked the new secretary Georgia, or something like that, too fast for normal ears to understand. "Oh, leave it. What do you know? You're human" I tried to dashed to look for them, but I knew I had to report my status to the Elders. So, I gained my composition and entered the room.

"Lilith, there you are!" Master Aro was always happy to see me, as I was to see him. But, for some reason, he never let me stay in a room alone with him for a second .It's almost like I might discover something.

Like that would ever happen!

I did my bow in respect as he took my hands "Oh, I see you had a great trip! Four wolfs all by yourself .Don't let Santiago hear me, but you might hurt his ego" Caius chuckled form the side ,in time, I gained his respect, specially because I am so engaged on his hunt for werewolves .And that was a position not easy so achieve.

"Yes Masters" I made another quick bow as he dismissed with his hand and went back to his work. My job was done. I was free to see my family.

* * *

"Alec, Jane? Where ar…"I couldn't stop my sentence, as I was engulfed by four hands and tackled to the ground. Oh, how I missed this!

"Momma you came back!" It was impossible to say something coherent, when you have tiny mouth kissing your cheeks and hugging you to death .Literally.

"Why did you take so long?" They parted to let me speak .Is it possible for them to grow even more beautiful than two days ago? Of course it is! They are **my** twins after all!

"I know, and I'm so sorry i miei figli, but the situation got a little compl…"when I saw their eyes darkened, I knew I should change the subject before all diplomacy went away "BUT I am here now. And look what I've brought" Oh ,good thing they are only children and get easily distracted with gifts .I brought for Alec the first collection ofAnton Tchekhovto fulfill his need for knowledge .My son is so clever**! **As for Jane I brought the most delicate and beautiful babushka that I could find. Just like her!

"Oh thank you mamma! It's perfect!"

"Thank you mamma"

After I spent some time with my beautiful twins, it was time to look for my husband. Alec told me that he was out on patrol and that alone scared me. Of course he can mend on his own! I'm not saying he can't, BUT he's my husband and we make quite a perfect team.

Which is why I was caught by surprise when i entered our room to change and was swept away of my feet by two powerful arms.

"Humm, how I missed you" That was it .All that time apart ,all the loneliness I've been feeling ever since we parted ways broke and we got lost in each others arms.

"Can I just say how happy I am to see my wife back before she devours me?" If my eyes were opened I would see his smile. But it wasn't need.

"Oh, **I **am going to devour you? Funny?" I didn't have much control over my mind and body and it would all be gone in a few seconds.

"Can't I show you my gift to you first?" I was playing and he started to growl. I loved it.

"**Now? What** can be that important that can't wait?" I smiled and this time, I opened my eyes to find only lust in my husbands red orbs staring at me as I took his hands and put under my cloak.

"I'm wearing it"

And that was all that it took.

* * *

"A suicide vampire?" I was walking hand in hand with Jane. We just finished our shopping trip and she couldn't be happier .So, it was news to me when he heard the rumors about a vampire that wanted to end his life.

"But, why?" It was beyond me why anyone would want to do that. Human, I get it. They're weak and every excuse they have, they end their lives. But us? Why?

"I don't know mamma, but we have to be careful around this one. Aro said he can read minds without contact." Really? How interesting.

"Well, no one is going to make you do something you don't want to my sweet." I kissed her cheek and fixed her skirt as we entered the elevator. We decided to sneak and see what the fuss about this particular vampire was so important.

And the minute I saw him, I knew.

He had yellow eyes.

How was that possible?

"Hello Mr. Cullen"

* * *

OMG!Can anyone tell me who that is? ;)

* * *

**non ora amante-not now lover**

**amore-love**

**mamma-mommy**

**mia figlia, guardami-my daughter,look at me**

**Ti voglio bene mamma-I love you mommy**

**нет нет пожалуйста, не-no no please don't**

**господин-mister**

**i miei figli-my children**


	27. Nice To Meet You

**Alright people, so this is the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**I apologize for my delay ,but I've learn some things these past few months ,and people just don't care about you .so ,I won't try to explain, because that's not what you want to hear.**

**Slowly ,I'm going back on tracks and your opinion is very important to me, so I'd like to special thanks to: LordXeenTheGreat, Ali, Lady Syndra, victoria cullen30, Theta-McBride, Sayomi-hime, Sam0728, ShadowIceAngel, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, .Executioner, kate x wolfe , nikkali44 , Chanel , lostfeather1 , anna , . Fanfic, newgirl5, Shakaka, klara, Luli Cullen, giana, Iris, RHatch89, hellraiserphoenix, Blood-in-Poison, Nicky7994, lightbabe and the guests too! And my sister Real Emma Gray.**

**You guys have no idea how important you are in my life right now!**

**Also,this chapter doesn't have a beta,and english isn't my first ,sorry.I just wanted you guys to read it.**

**So, this is entirely set on "new moon" and I want you all to know that I have nothing against the character Bella, But Kristen…Well, you'll understand when you read this.**

* * *

Nice To Meet You

Edward's POV

_ It smells like death in here. _Any being could sense it, vampire or not. Everything on this castle is dark, cold and ancient.

Eleazar once told us that the Volturi are famous for their image of fear and power .I see how they do that now.

But I know what I am doing. I don't have a reason to live anymore, and I have my sister Rosalie to thank for that .She was the only one honest enough to tell me the truth.

_Bella is dead. She jumped of a cliff in La Push_

It's over now. The mere spark of my happiness is gone .I have no reason to continue any longer.

"Come" I was received by a large shadow, their high Commander, Felix. I just wish he could end my suffering here and now. But no, the Volturi like a spectacle. I could see, from his cloak a smirk of disdain; I probably like worse than I am, but I can't see much of his thoughts. Something is blocking me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen" As we passed the main entrance and descend, to avoid tourists, I was absorbed with the sight in front of me.

_It can't be_

_ This…vision is not a vampire. It's…not natural._

My thoughts were dispersed with the sight in front of me. A woman, at least she looked like one.

I've never seen anyone so out of place as she looks at me now. Her skin doesn't have the chalky texture that most of the guards do, nor her vests are dusty from missions.

She must be from the higher command as well.

But the strangest thing happened when I tried to invade her thoughts.

_Nothing_

She just smiled and lifted her perfect finger to her forehead and moved her finger; challenging me not to read her mind.

_But, that's impossible._

"I don't think you want to invade my thoughts, are you, Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was…nothing like I ever heard before .I was troublous with that whole thing.

I can't read her mind.

Just like…

But I didn't have time to think much longer, because a primal growl came beside me.

"And I would very much like that you stay out of the Commander mind as well" When I looked up ,the first thing I saw was a pair of hallucinating red eyes, right before I was thrown across the room.

"Felix" Her tone wasn't accusatorial. I could see that no one ere would care about my safety very much "You just broke a 500 year old armor" She walked pass near me, but didn't stop.

"Welcome to Volterra, Mr. Cullen" It was the last thing before I've been lifted from the ground and tossed to the front gates.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Well, that was highly disappointing" I hugged my daughter that was waiting patiently for me. What an obedient child I have .Jane looks so much calmer now that I gave her a new doll. She didn't like when her brother receive more gifts than her .I say that she's not being fair, that I love my children equally .But ,right before she starts a tantrum, we go spend some mother/daughter time.

"Do you think that animal blood has done something to him" Her hair is a mess! I'll have to talk to Heidi about this. Every time Jane uses her power on her, my child eventually gets bored and starts to pull her hair a bit in annoyance. And I simply can't have that.

_Oh Heidi, you're not even fun anymore ._I need to get Jane a new toy.

"I think he's crazy, mommy" She doesn't even look up from her doll. Such an angel!

"What do you mean _tesoro_?" The entire palace was quiet .Probably wanting to hear what the masters were speaking to the yellow eye .Then again, the Volturi have other ways to keep their privacy.

"Think about it, mommy. Why would anyone want to drink from animals? We don't know how this might affect us or our powers! What if this is some sort of trick?" I stopped combing her hair, and she looked up at me.

"WE can not trust this vampire, or his coven, mamma" She looked at me straight in the eye and I could sense that she was frightened by something.

"No, my child" I hugged her, reassuring that everything was ok "We can not trust them"

* * *

I didn't cross paths with the yellow vam-Edward anymore. Because when I opened my door, my husband was back.

"Hello, my love" He looked happy and handsome, as always .But my opinion isn't very trustworthy when it comes to him "You look happy, what happened?" There was commotion on the castle again. Which means that the audience was over. That was quick.

"The American vampire, want us to apply the master penalty on him" the master penalty? But, I've never see a vampire, willingly wanting to die.

"But, why?" That truly was a first .I can't imagine a reason to why any vampire would be wiling to die. So, I sat beside my husband in our enormous bed, and waited for his response.

"He didn't want to tell us, but Aro looked into his thoughts and saw a human ,his pet or some sort .She died ,and now he wants to leave too" That sounds famili…

_Wait_

"Like me?" I stood up, abruptly, giving him no time to argue.

"Of course not! Don't say something like that, amore" He was nervous as well. But I couldn't think straight. That has never happened to me before!

"But, I was human when you found me. What if I died before you get me? That was what happened, ri…"I stopped, against my will, when I felt those strong arms engulfing me. If I was human, I wouldn't be breathing right now with his strength.

"Don't you **ever **say that to me, ever again" Oh my, he was furious .I didn't need to look up to see.

"What would I do without you?" His tone was soft once more, and I managed to crack my neck and see that, if he could, he would be crying right now.

"I couldn't exist in a world where you don't exist, my love" I kissed him, as fiercely as I could. All my worries melting away.

"I couldn't either, amore." I didn't even realize that we were on the floor. Well he was, I was on his lap, with hi cloak magically wrapped around me.

"Then, I guess we can understand how the Cullen vampire must be feeling now"

* * *

I did try to honor my word and be…less harsh with the Cullen vampire .And I even told Jane and Alec to stay away from him ,because ,for some reason, some may accuse my children to be intimidating.

And it worked fine, until…

"He's going to expose us" My son told us after our afternoon patrol.

_Maybe Jane is right. Maybe he __**is**__ crazy .Because, disrespecting our law, is to disrespect our own kind. And that is unacceptable._

"Felix, go with Demetri .Alec, go alert the masters." I could be the youngest of us, but when it comes to giving orders, I'm the most qualified. Aro's words, not mine.

"Yes, mamma"Oh, my son is so handsome when he smiles! He was the first to go.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You get to kill the freak" We were too engrossed in each other to notice others, and every vampire knew that the High Commander and his wife were not to be disturbed when together.

"Kiss goodbye?" My laugh echoed trough the room, but died when he crashed his lips on mine. Sadly, we couldn't stay that way for long.

"Go get him" And, with his devilish smile, he went to hunt the guilty.

_My boys are so handsome when they smile!_

* * *

"This can't be happening" I was beside Chelsea when a guard told us that the yellow eye vampire didn't expose us.

"That's good, I suppose" I looked at my friend, and she was nodding.

"But signora, he has done something worse. He brought a human with him"

WHAT!

"The one who's supposed to be dead?" It was time for Chelsea to scream "Don't they only die once?" She looked at me, as I was just like her: speechless.

_So, not only this…couple has fooled us, but the Cullen also brought a human to our home._

"I have to see this with my own eyes"

Mr. Edward Cullen and his human are making me waste my time, and my family's .And that just won't do.

* * *

_It seems that I've come just in time_. Felix, Jane and Demetri were there, along with the culprits and another yellow eye .A tiny one, this time.

"Why don't we go inside, and talk a bit more, my friends?" As I walked, my cloak fell, and I could see perfectly the faces of our intruder's .The tiny vampire, had an average appearance; short hair, curious eyes, and an evident need to prove that she understood anything about fashion by using expensive designer's clothes.

_Pity_.

_Now, the other companion…_

What .a. mess!

I don't judge vampires, or humans based on physical appearance. Because if I did, she'd be doomed! Squint from one eye, big front teeth, that can't close her mouth properly and shoulders thrown forward.

_Oh my. _

When I saw the smaller vampire squinting her eyes, I knew that she was trying to use her power, whatever it was, on me. And I simply can't have that.

"Oh, no" I made the same movement with my fingers, and she instantly stopped.

"I've become very curious about you ,little human" My family laughed .Apparently, every time I said something like that ,it usually didn't mean good news for the other part .oh well.

"What is your name?" I do try to be gentle. As possible, in our conditions .besides, I can't imagine someone like Edward or his coven mate, trying to stop me from asking a simple question.

"B-Be-Bella" Bella? Huh, what a strange name.

"Come on then, the other are rather curious about what could have made a vampire such as Edward here, putting everything at risk ,for **you**" I left no room to argue as I put my arms around her shoulders, and took her, gently ,beside me .It seems that Edward was a bit ,reluctantly over that.

_I could care less._

* * *

The way to the elevator was quiet. There wasn't need much interaction between us, we knew that scheme by heart now. I was interested on the human. Why is she so important? I see nothing on her.

Another thing that was bugging me and that I could mask easily with my lack of expression on my features, were the long stares that the short vampire kept glancing at me.

"Is something on your mind .Mrs. Cullen?" She looked away ashamed, I had the impression that not many people are able to do that to her.

"My apologizes .It's just that you remind me of someone" Now that was interesting! I am the most beautiful vampire in the world! Who could I possibly be similar to?

That was amusing

"My sister, Ros…"She didn't have time to finish, because we reached our room and Jane rather harshly, pushed them out.

I'll have to talk to her about that later.

"Buon pomeriggio" The human secretary told us, with her eyes lingering dangerously up to my husband.

There was a reason why we didn't have male receptionists any longer. That was caused by my husband.

And there is a reason why female receptionists don't last longer, either. And that is because of me.

"Ciao Gia" See, I try to be polite.

"It's Gianna, Signora" And that is why I can't.

"Same thing to me" I don't have to do much to make them crack .instantly I felt her heartbeat increase and her eyes starting to water. Felix put his arms around my shoulders as we let our guests to pass.

"Amore…"I could feel his smirk as he took great humor on seeing how possessive I can be.

_And don't you forget that!_

* * *

_Now, that __**is**__ interesting._

It seems that I was wrong. The squint human does have her utility.

Master Aro can't read her mind! How is that possible?

I might become curious about it, but when the Master is curious, that becomes a completely different matter.

The vampire has committed a crime; there is no doubt about that. Master Aro has offered him a way out: he needs to die. But his human didn't accept it.

_And now my husband needs to deal with it._

I am not a sadistic vampire. I know some who likes the pain and suffering .Not me .But I do like to see my husband showing off his skills to protect our kind. Is that too much to ask?

Which is why I was surprise when that **shrunken yellow eye freak**, tossed my beloved on the ground.

I didn't see anyone else, all I knew is that I had to get to him, and smash the skull of that traitor.

But Aro beat me to it.

He said that they could _go._

I couldn't believe it! Just like that? Look what they have done! They need to pay.

* * *

When the night came, it was time for them to leave. Demetri was responsible for them until they cross the palace walls ,and because the masters knew how angry I was that the squint was able to block my daughters powers ,and consequently mine ,and that I wasn't in conditions to answer for myself after what they have done to my husband.

"I have to leave for a few minutes. Will you be alright?" I was on the sofa with Felix, and it was hard when I was so comfortable with him .My twins on the other room. But I had to get this out of my head.

"Where are you going?" My used to force to make him sit down. Even thought he couldn't be hurt physically, his ego was bruised.

"I just need to confirm something with the freaks" When I said that, my children were instantly beside me.

"What do you want with them, mamma?" They looked so worried. Oh my babies!

"Nothing is going to happen to me .I just want to ask something" I could see they weren't convinced 'I'll be fine. Demetri is there, probably scaring them to death with his glare" Not even a chuckle. Well, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Alright, Jane is going with me. Alec, you stay and make Felix company." That was convincing enough for them.

I wonder what would make them so suspicious about the Cullens.

* * *

"Buonanotte, sorella" I'll admit, I wasn't expecting to see such a happy face on Demetri, but when I got in and saw the slightly panic expression on the vampires, and the way that Edward was crouched down in front of the bedroom door, I could only guess what might have happened.

"Don't worry, we came unarmed" I was smiling, but looked dead serious to them.

_What was I doing here?_

"Yes, what can we do for you, Signora?" Well, it was nice to know that they are calling me by my title. The High Commander's wife is the Signora, which means she is as equally as powerful as her husband in terms of technicality in battles and other political matters.

"I just would like to make a small question, before you go back to America" It was just a silly question, really.

_So, why was I so curious about it?_

"I can't see your future .You prohibited me" Oh yes, why was I extending this?

"Yes, I won't take your time any longer .Earlier you aid I remember someone. Who?" Jane suddenly grasps my hand with such force that I thought something happened to her. But she was fine.

"My sister,Rosalie"

* * *

**Ok, so Jane, Alec and Felix KNOW something! And now things are getting tricky ;)**

**Review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	28. The Family of Blood

**I apologize for any, mistakes, english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta at the moment.**

**I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who took their time to read and review: **

**Sayomi-hime , Nicky7994 , RHatch89, lightbabe, Lady Syndra , .Executioner, newgirl5 , victoria cullen30 , hellraiserphoenix, lostfeather1, Sam0728 , Lucy Greenhill,Jordan Lynn 7 , sandradee27 , Sesflynn , Anna122 , booklover1598, FleurSuoh , Baby doll, Stinker126 , lost in a musical daydream ,Guests, EllaTheRealMeBlack and .You have no Idea how happy your reviews made me. This chapter is for all of you!**

* * *

The Family of Blood

Alice's POV

_Something is not right in this. The worst thing is that I can't __**see**__ what is. _Ever since Edward and I got back, I'm having the strangest feeling a vampire could have.

Doubt

"What is it, Alice?" Not even my husband's attempt to calm me would make any result now.

"I have to talk to Rose for a minute, my love. I'll be right back" I pecked him and left. With our years as a couple, we never needed much of words. And I'm thankful for that now.

It is just so strange how much Signora Volturi reminded me of my sister. It wasn't her physical appearance; Signora is taller, her hair is longer and from a different color, and, as much as I hate to admit, her reputation proceeds: the most beautiful vampire **ever **.Knowing Rosalie, when the legend dispersed, before she was turned, her mood became terrible. Another thing she couldn't accomplish.

"Yes, what is it Alice?" As always, my sister was in front of her vanity, looking at her reflection. But this time, she didn't look happy .At all.

_Because we made a vote, only to officially what we all knew: Bella is family._

"If you're here to try and talk me out of…"But I stopped her. I really didn't want to talk about this now.

"No, Rosalie, I understand you" She looked up and I come closer "I mean, I respect your opinion. But that's not why I came to talk to you"

"What is it then?" She was in no mood tonight. Then again, you didn't have to be a seer to know what'll happen next: Emmett will come back with 10 or 15 shopping bags and she'll forget all about it in no time.

"I just wanted to ask you if…"What was I supposed to say? What am I exactly looking for? "Any pictures of your human days" Her bedroom was filled with pictures of her trough the years, and I don't mean a few, I do mean a ton! Some, four or five of Emmett, but mostly hers.

"Why would you want pictures of my human years?" Her expression became confused. Ok, it was a weird request to any of us.

"I'm just putting together an album from us for Bella to see "Ok, that was even worse, but I had to try it"

"Bella? Are you kidding me?" Not that good "When half of us were made, photography wasn't even invented! Why should I waste my time on her?" This was getting out of hand. Good thing Esme came to my aid.

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?" I didn't tell her any of my theories, not even Edward. But I guess now it was the best time.

"Rosalie, Esme, I…you two better sit down"

"Sit down? We don't need to sit down. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ALICE?" Now the whole family was there, save Edward who went to take Bella home.

Well, this is it.

"Rosalie, I really don't know how to tell you this, but…"

_Thank you husband, for your empathy._

"How much do you remember your human life?" She stiffened. Our previous lives were sensitive subjects, and Rosalie, being the most recent, was even touchier than the rest of us.

"I remember enough" she took an unnecessary pause "Why?"

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Alice, where are you going with this?" Carlisle was the one who turned my sister; maybe he would help me, since she seemed frozen with that.

"I was there when Rosalie was turned. She had no relatives besides her parents" Esme led Rose to her sofa, while she seemed to stunned to go on her own.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just wan…"

"I did" She whispered, and for a second, I thought it was the wind.

"What did you say, Rosie?" She flinched when Emmett came. Why?

"I had a sister. Older sister, I mean" The room was quiet; we never heard of Rosalie talking about her human family, and that was even more unusual, because all of us had, at some point, remembered our biological relatives. But no Rosalie.

"I didn't know that" Emmett was talking quietly, rubbing her arms. "What happened?"

"She was murdered. "Death was something we've grown used to, but that doesn't mean is always easy. Especially when we talk about family.

"We were out for one of my contests, and…she was never really with us…always doing her own things…"She chocked the unreal tears.

"What happened?" As much as Jasper wanted o control the situation, it wasn't working in his favor.

"They never found her body" It was all she said before looking at us, with a sad glint on her eyes.

"We later found out that she was teaching the children of the working families that lives by" She gave a weak smile "my parents were ashamed, thinking al sorts of nonsense. Even I was…"But we looked sympathetic, because we knew how much progress my sister made over the decades.

"But I understood later on. And I was so proud of her" I know that if she could, she would be crying tears of joy.

We all knew

"But Alice, why do you want know?"

"It's because….Rose, I don't want to push it, but do you have any photos of your family?"

* * *

Lily's POV

_ Now, I know they're on to something. Otherwise they'd never leave me alone._

"Giovanna!" I saw the human flinched when I approached. Good.

"It's Gia…"But I dismissed with my hand .I had little patience with the human staff.

"Do you know where my husband is?" That was a tricky question, and she knew that I knew it. If she says yes, I might eat her with the excuse of pursuing my husband (as he had done so many times in the past with the male human staff), and if she doesn't, I might eat her for incompetence.

"I…I…"I'll admit, this was just so fun.

"Sister, teasing the help again? Oh naughty, naughty"

"Brother, I'm simply asking for information to the underling" We dismissed her as my brother guided me outside.

"But, since you disturbed my playtime, I have something to ask of you" I love my brother .i truly do, and I want him to be happy!

"If I think that you are going to say is…"

"Well, I just met the loveliest vampire. She's from Prague, and…"

"No, no .You already know what I'm going to say"

"But, Demetri…"

"No buts. I know you, and your little magic doesn't work on me" He playfully pointed at my nose. During the 70's I discovered that my brother liked an american TV show called "Bewitched". Needless to say, it didn't go so well when my children and husband found out.

"Sister I adore you, and I appreciate very much that you want me to be happy _like me and my husband"_The imitation that he made of my voice was ridiculous, so I was laughing so much that all my troubles vanished.

"But, please, let me find love on my own" It was time like these I remember why I love my brother so much. He has the soul of a poet, that's why I want him to find someone. "Besides, it's embarrassing my little sister to be constantly looking for women for me to courtship" I patted his cheek. My wonderful brother.

"Alright, but you do know I just want you to be happy, right?" I squeezed his hand; it was a habit of ours.

"Of course I do. And I want the same for you"He kissed my forehead. He was the only one, besides my little Alec, that Felix allowed doing so "That's why I'm telling you that your husband is at the garden" I kissed his forehead in return

"And that's why you're my favorite brother!"

"I'm your only brother!" I heard his laughter as I went to find my husband

* * *

"There you are" It was unusual to find him on the garden; usually I have to take him there. _I'm not a flower man, he_ says. "I was thinking you were hiding from me" I went straight for his embrace

"Me? Never"He kissed my head, taking my scent, as I did the same to him "I was just observing my favorite flower"

"Really? Which one?" The garden really is something unique. It had almost every plant, a collection that only grows trough the centuries. And one I loved to watch.

"_Lily_" How could I not love this man even more each day?

"Now, you're just saying that to get on my good side" I was so comfortably on his arms that I almost missed the playful grin on his lips "Why are you here, amore mio?"

"Just thinking, egregio" But his eyes said otherwise. What was the matter?

"Why don't we go spend some days at our house in Scotland? You always liked there" It's been a while since we don't go there. One of my favorite places in the world .So peaceful and green. But…

"What about The Masters? We just got back" It was true. And we are the upper level of the hierarchy. They wouldn't let us just go.

"It's already taken care of" Already? How? "The Masters see that we've been working very hard and we deserve some time for ourselves.

Really? That's nice .I've never seen The Masters being so good to the other vampires, but us.

"Cara mia, what do you think?" I only smiled. Of course, my Felix is always so worried about my well being, and I do the same for him.

"Sounds wonderful, my love. I can't wait" I kissed him, but before we could continued, I had to ask "What about my children? We won't spend too long away from them, right?

"They'll come to us on the following week" REALLY? That's the first time Felix ever let my children come along.

That's…odd

"Why?" Something about the whole thing was strange

"What do you mean?" He stroked the hair out of my face

"The last time, you almost dismembered Jane when she mentioned our trip. Why let them come now?" Of course I was thankful .It'd be our first family trip, and probably the first now where my twins wouldn't try to kill my husband.

But Felix became quiet and for a split second, his eyes showed…fear? No, of course not.

"We just want to take you out for a nice family time .Is that so bad?" How could I think anything other than the love of my family? I was just being silly.

"Perfect! When do we leave? "I was so excited that I even forgot all about the Cullen plan problems I wished to talk to him. My family is more important than that.

"What about tonight?"

"A bit soon, but I don't see why not" We never had to leave to early, only when a emergency occurred .I guess they really do want spend some family time.

I went to kiss my husband, when he made me the strangest question

"You know I do love you, right Lily?" I nodded "And I only do what's best for us" Of course I knew that! What was he trying to say?

"Felix, you are my whole existence! You would never do anything that would put me in any sort of harm. I **know** that" With a kiss, I stopped his nonsense monologue.

* * *

**Alice is a smart one, isn't she?**

**Soooooooooooooo, something is going on with the Volturi. Humm, what might be? Review and I'll let you know ;)**

**Next chapter: ECLIPSE!**


End file.
